Hidden Feelings
by RusherSwag4
Summary: After Logan and Carlos have a drunken night, Carlos discovers something that will change his life forever. When Carlos and Logan realize their feelings for each other, someone comes along to stop them. I suck at summaries but just read Cargan/Kames . MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**This is a new story that I'm writing, which is a Cargan because it's my favorite BTR pairing. Please let me know what you think in reviews and if you want more because I want more :)**

**Let me just give you a bit of background on this world. They live in a world where BTR does exist but they're 21 now. In this world, guys can get pregnant just as easy as girls can so everyone has to be careful :P**

**Enjoy :)**

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. Today was the day that we were all talking about; Carlos' birthday. Tonight, the guys and I were gonna go clubbing, something we didn't often do. For some reason we decided to wait till Carlos' birthday to go again.

I turned over and looked at sleeping roommate in his bed. He was mega excited about today, but then again Carlos is always mega excited. Carlos looked peaceful, opposed to always being energetic.

I got out of bed, showered and brushed my teeth before exiting Carlos and I's room. I walked past Kendall and James' room and went down swirly to reach the kitchen where Kendall and James were already working on Carlos' birthday breakfast.

"Morning guys," I said.

"Morning Logie," Kendall and James said.

"What am I making? My famous chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes please!" James exclaimed.

James came over to me and whispered, "Make extras for me." I nodded smirking before going over to the cabinet and pulling out pancake mix. Kendall was making eggs and bacon while James was making homemade orange and apple juice.

We finished making the breakfast and began setting the table when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Mama Knight and Katie at the door.

"Morning Mama Knight! Morning Katie! Come on in," I said with a smile.

When we all turned twenty, we decided that we should have our own apartment together. We were going to move out, but Mrs. Knight insisted we stay in 2J and her and Katie moved to 2B. Now that were all 21(except for Carlos who was 22 now) BTR is still going strong. We've been a band for 5 years and hopefully that won't change soon.

"Good morning Logan! Is Carlos up yet?" Mama Knight asked.

"Nope, but he should be up any minute so were setting the table."

They walked in and we all stood around the table when we heard Carlos close our bedroom door. He came down swirly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS!" We all yelled when he saw us.

"Aww... Thanks you guys!" Carlos beamed, hugging all of us.

Carlos was such a big softie.

"We made your favorite breakfast. Logan's "famous" pancakes, with eggs, bacon and juice," Kendall explained.

Carlos just beamed at us. "I love you guys!" We all sat down around the table and started digging into our plates. The apple juice that James made was amazing. There wasn't much talking due to all the eating, besides tonight was the only thing on our minds, but we didn't say anything due to Katie and Mama Knight being here.

After breakfast, We all sat around and watched a bit of TV before Katie left with Mrs. Knight so they could prepare for tonights dinner.

When they were gone, Kendall said, "Let the party begin tonight!"

"Yes! the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood will be in the building!" James yelled, giving Carlos a high five.

"Okay, so heres the rundown. We have dinner with Mama Knight, Katie, Camille, Dak, Jo, the Jennifers, Gustavo, and Kelly at six, then at about 9 we head to Le Deux night club," I said.

"Oh Logie, always being the perfect little organizer," James said.

I rolled my eyes. The guys always laugh at my organization, but one day they will appreciate it. We didn't do anything but go down to the pool all day with our friends. We went back upstairs at about 4:30 to get ready.

I practically ran to 2J so I could get in the shower first because Carlos takes forever in the shower. I hopped in the shower, scrubbed myself, and washed my hair before getting out and drying off. I walked out into the room with my towel around my waist where Carlos was texting.

"Your turn," I said.

"Oh, good," He looked up and went to the bathroom.

I undid the towel and grabbed a pair of boxers to put on. I put on my club clothes. I wore my black skinny jeans, my black shirt, with the 2 blue streaks and my leather jacket. James may not be too happy to know that I was wearing what I wore when i supposedly stolen his swagger.

I laughed at the thought as I gelled my hair. After that I went downstairs where James was already ready.

"L-Logan," James said in a warning voice.

"James, I'm not stealing your swagger," I said, reassuringly.

"How do you even still fit that?"

"I guess I stopped growing at 17."

About 10 minutes later, Kendall and Carlos came down and we all walked to 2B where we were to have dinner tonight. Katie greeted us at the door and we walked in and sat around the table where Camille, Dak, and Jo were already waiting. I figured that Gustavo was mentally preparing himself to deal with his dogs while the Jennifers liked being fashionably late.

By 6:15 everyone was present and ready for dinner. We all started eating the delicious dinner that Katie and Mama Knight prepared for us, which consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, peas, corn, rice, and apple pie for dessert. We all finished our amazing dinner before asking for dessert, which was equally amazing.

I helped Katie clear the table then we all gathered around Carlos so he could open his presents. Kendall, James, and I all pitched in and got him three customized helmets. He had one that was white and had corndogs all over it (he loved that one), one with our picture on it, and one with the Jennifers on it (they were happy to be repped).

Katie and Mama Knight got him a corn dog rotator (we will probably be eating corn dogs for a long time). Camille got him a huge stuffed bear that he named Steven. Jo got him some New Town High merchandise. The Jennifers got him Jennifer merchandise. Dak got him this really cool (and expensive) mp3 player.

Carlos was really happy with all of his gifts, which in turn, made us happy. We gathered around the TV and watched The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, something that never gets old. For about the two millionth time, I laughed until it was over.

Once it was over everyone left, and we all just took a taxi to the club. We pulled and since I had the window seat, I got out first. We got in the back of the line and managed to not get recognized.

We reached the front of the line rather quickly because Le Deux was hard to get into and alot of people were declined.

"Name?" The bouncer asked without looking at us.

"Big Time Rush," Kendall said proudly.

The bouncer looked up when he heard that. He didn't hesitate any longer to let us in. We walked in and James and Carlos immediately melted into the club atmosphere. I started going around and mingling. I met a lot of people between drinks. Two hours and nine drinks later, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was dancing with any and everyone.

I stopped dancing for a minute to go to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door where Carlos was at the sink washing his hands.

"Hey Logie," he slurred.

I nodded before going to pee. I did my business and flushed the toilet, seeing that Carlos was still in here looking at his bloodshot eyes in the mirror. Yup, he was definitely drunk, but I probably wasn't doing much better.

I started washing my hands and Carlos starting talking about some girl that he was feeling up on. I dried my hands, still listening to his story. I don't know what happened, but I got lost in his tan skin and how cute he sounded.

"Logan?"

I looked up and he was looking right into my eyes. My pants started to feel tight and I lost control. I locked the bathroom door and pinned Carlos against the sink and smashed my lips into his. I was kind of surprised when Carlos started moving his lips with mine and kissing me back. He moaned as I moved my tongue along his lips, asking for access which he granted. Our tongues started wrestling, but I won and mapped out his entire mouth.

I pulled away and sat him on the sink, before unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his underwear, exposing his tan member. I grabbed it and started stroking, getting a moan out of him. I didn't waste time and wrapped my mouth around his entire length, bobbing my head. Carlos moaned and I continued what I was doing. He moaned louder when I bobbed all the way to the base and pulled back up.

"Logan, I'm close," he whimpered.

I bobbed again and he exploded inside of my mouth. I swallowed it all and looked up at the panting Latino, who pulled me closer and whispered seductively,

"I want you inside of me Logan."

I didn't have to be told twice. I pulled my pants and underwear off and I wrapped Carlos legs around my waist. I put my fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them until they were coated with saliva. I inserted the first finger and he didn't seem to notice. I inserted the second one and he hissed when I started scissoring. He grabbed my member and I let out a moan at the contact.

I inserted a third finger and I knew he was relaxed when he started practically fucking my fingers. I pulled the fingers out and lined my member up with his entrance. I slowly pushed in and held it there so Carlos could get used to the intrusion.

"Just fuck me," He spat.

I did just that. I started thrusting slowly and I couldn't hold back my moans. Carlos was moaning along with me. I started thrusting faster and he moaned loudly, his head hitting the mirror.

"Aye, Papi, Yes!" Carlos moaned.

I got even more turned on by his spanish talk. I started thrusting unbelievably fast until I couldn't take it anymore. I released inside of Carlos as he released all over mine and his stomach.

We were both panting and I pulled out and we both cleaned up and got dressed before rejoining the party like nothing happened.

**Hope you liked it. I've never written a sex scene before, let alone a gay one so please don't be to harsh about it and uhh yeah. Next chapter Logan and Carlos encounter a bit of awkwardness. Also I'm gonna ask a question at the end of the chapter too.**

_**Question: What is your favorite BTR pairing?**_

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Okay, so I'm happy with the results of the last chapter :) I wanna thank all the alerters and wanna thank **_**blackwater333, Hariken Hero, xXNiallsBlueEyesXx, and brittney for reviewing. **_**I like reviews :P **

**Anyway, heres the second chapter :D. Carlos and Logan find out what they did. I tried to capture how the characters act in a way, tell me if I did good with that**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning, finding myself... on the couch? I blinked at the familiar surroundings and sat up. Bad Idea. I laid back down in attempts for my splitting headache to go away.

I felt horrible, and I couldn't remember much about last night. I looked at the clock and saw that it read _11:34 ._I sat up slowly and made my way to the bathroom next to the kitchen to get some aspirin. I popped some of the pills and headed upstairs to take a shower.

I entered our room and saw Carlos passed out on the bed. He still had on his clothes and he wasn't really all the way on the bed. I hope he had fun yesterday.

I took a quick shower and put on some pajama pants with a t-shirt. I saw that Carlos still hadn't woken up. The guy was probably worse than I was, so I walked over to him and tapped him until he woke up.

"Woo Hoo," Carlos said groggily.

"Carlos get up and shower," I said.

"Wait...what happened?" he asked, finally realizing where he was.

"Not sure."

He sat up and immediately gripped his head.

"Aspirin works," I said, before walking out.

I was the first one up, so I grabbed some frosted flakes and a glass of apple juice. James and Kendall came down at the same time.

"Hey Logie, you have fun last night?" Kendall and James snickered.

"Hell yeah I did," I responded.

For some reason that response caused them to burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Oh we'll see," James snickered.

I ignored them and went to get myself an apple juice refill. I sat back down at the table and just talked with them while they ate. Carlos came down and grabbed some fruit loops before moving over to the table.

Carlos winced in pain when he sat down in his seat.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"My butt hurts and I don't know why," Carlos answered.

"Ha! I told you James! Pay up!" Kendall demanded.

James rolled his eyes before handing the blonde a twenty dollar bill. I glanced over at Carlos who looked just as confused as I was. We both looked over at the two, expecting an explanation.

"James and I had a bet over the drunk sex that you and Logan had in the club bathroom," Kendall explained to Carlos.

I spit out my apple juice, getting it all over James' lucky white v-neck and Carlos just looked shocked.

"Hey!" James yelled.

"What?" I yelled at Kendall, ignoring James.

"Logan and I didn't have drunk sex...did we?" Carlos turned to me, confused

"No!" I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Explain further please," Carlos said.

"Well, you both were extremely drunk last night and then Kendall and I couldn't find you guys anywhere, then I went to the bathroom, but the door was locked and I heard noises inside and it sounded like you two," James explained.

"OH MY GOD!" Carlos and I yelled simultaneously.

Kendall and James only started laughing. I was getting upset and Carlos was clearly embarrassed. Carlos turned really red, then he got up and ran out of the apartment.

Kendall and James stopped laughing by then. The smiles on their faces immediately turned into guilty looks. I glared at the both of them before standing up.

"Logan-," James started.

I interrupted him by putting my hand up and walking out of 2J. I needed to talk to Carlos, but where would I find him? Wait, I'll find Carlos wherever the Jennifers were and I could always find the Jennifers at... the pool!

I ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. Once I reached the lobby, I said hey to a few people before walking to the pool area. Sure enough, I found Carlos talking to the Jennifers and sipping on Palmwoods Lemonade. He looked happy, but I knew that was an act.

I walked up to their table.

"Hey umm.. Carlos.. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"No," Carlos said.

"Come on, we need to talk about this."

"Not interested."

"I have fruit smackers," I pulled out a whole box of them.

His face lit up and he reached for the box.

"Nope. Not until we talk about this."

He glared at me, "Fine."

He got up and we walked back inside, forgetting the Jennifers. I led Carlos to the roof because I didn't want anyone to hear this conversation. Once on the roof, things got reallly awkward.

"So uhhh... about last night," I started.

"Do you really think we had sex?" he asked.

"Uhhh... If we did we were both drunk, so it meant nothing."

"Yeah. It's not like were a couple now."

"Exactly, so how about we try and forget this happened and go back to being best buds," I suggested.

"Okay, let's do that," he nodded.

"Okay, so promise no awkwardness?" I asked.

"No awkwardness," Carlos gave me a small smile. "Oh and Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"It better had been good, because my ass really hurts!"

I shook my head, laughing and we left the rooftop and stopped by the apartment so we could both get our swim stuff for the pool. We walked in and were confronted by James and Kendall.

"Guys, listen, were sorry for laughing and didn't mean to hurt you feeling," James said with sincerity.

"Yeah, were were being assholes and we shouldn't have done that," Kendall said.

I smiled and saw that Carlos was too.

"We forgive you, BUT you owe me fruit smackers," Carlos said, eating some of the ones he already had.

They laughed, but I think Carlos was serious. He doesn't play about fruit smackers. We all grabbed our swim things and headed down to the pool. As we walked, we walked past Jett Stetson.

Jett and Jo are a couple, but a few months back Jett was raped by someone at the Palm Woods. Jett didn't speak of who it was, but he ended up pregnant and you could definitely tell now.

When I saw Jett, something clicked in my brain. _Did Carlos and I use protection?_ I got scared thinking about, but all I could do was hope that we used a condom, otherwise, we could have a problem.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I didn't think it was that good, but that might be an author thing. I love Carlos' character (random I know), anyway next chapter is when the truth comes out, but at the end of it :P okay well bye xD**

_**Question: Do you guys want to see some Kames? **_

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews/alerts/favorites and all of that stuff, it makes me feel happy and makes me feel like i'm doing good :)**

**Time for the third chapter! It was longer than I expected, but Carlos and Logan find out the truth in the end, I think you know what it is ;) oh and there's a little Kames part.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

It's been two in a half months since Carlos' birthday and I thought things were going to go back to normal, but I was sadly mistaken; things only got worse.

Carlos and I had promised no awkwardness, but that promise lasted until the end of the day. He wasn't acting his normal bubbly, Carlos-like self and when I would talk to him, he wouldn't look at me and he always seemed in a rush to stop talking to me.

As time went on, I barely saw him unless we went to the studio, had meals, or it was night time. Even when I saw him these times he would talk to Kendall or James but not me, and at night, he would just crawl into his bed and start snoring. He would wake me up in the morning, but thats about it.

Speaking of James and Kendall, those two have been really close for a while and about a month ago when I walked into their room to see if anyone knew where my reckless snapback [1] was, I found Kendall and James making out on Kendall's bed; quite intensely I might add.

I found out that they had been a couple for about 3 months at that point. They thought I would hate them, but I assured them that I still loved them like bros and that we were still best friends. Besides, I wasn't really surprised. They told Carlos and his reaction kind of made him string further from us.

In the time since Carlos' birthday, I couldn't stop thinking about him and how that night was. I would always daydream how it may have been, but I don't remember it enough. I had always been straight, but I don't know, something about Carlos made me realize that I like him as more than a friend and that I was aching to talk to him. It wasn't even about that though, I just missed having my best friend by my side.

Now it was the day before Halloween and we were all going out to get halloween candy for the kids of the Palmwoods. I don't know how James got him to come with us, but I wasn't going to argue; I was happy that I at least get to sit in the same car as Carlos for a few minutes (yeah it's that bad).

We pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and simultaneously got out. We walking into the store and I actually got a glance of Carlos' appearance. He didn't look so hot. His caramel skin was pale and he looked kind of sweaty.

"Why don't we split up. Logan and I will get some things for the apartment, while Kendall and Carlos go and get the candy," James suggested.

We all agreed before going our separate ways. James and I started walking towards the toilet paper aisle.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as we were walking.

"Why do you assume I want to talk to you and I don't just want to make the trip faster?"

I gave James a look that said, "_Really"_

"Okay fine I want to talk to you."

"About?"

"Carlos."

I sighed.

"When are you two going to let go of the past and talk again?" James asked.

"I don't know. I try but he doesn't seem to want to talk to me."

"I thought you two went to talk it out."

"We did and promised no awkwardness, but... I don't know what happened," I said looking down.

"Maybe it has something to do with Kendall and I, he hates us now."

"He doesn't hate you two, I do know that."

"Did you see his reaction? He just shrugged it off and went to the pool."

"Well he's been very stand offish lately, let's just not think about this right now," I suggested.

"Fine," James sighed as we continued on the trip.

After we got everything, I went to the bathroom. I opened the door and started towards a urinal, when I heard someone puking in the stall. It didn't sound very good. Concerned, I walked over to the stall and knocked on the door.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," A voice that I recognized as Carlos' said between gags.

I opened the door to find Carlos hunched over the toilet, holding his stomach and emptying his stomach. I started rubbing his back to show that I was here for him. When he was done he stood up and just looked at me. I walked out of the stall and he followed me.

"Are you okay Carlos?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just ate something bad," Carlos wouldn't look at me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said, still not meeting my eyes.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked, more aggressive than intended.

"Logan-" Carlos faltered.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"It's just complicated okay," Carlos said.

"Well, I'm your best friend just talk to me," I offered.

Carlos opened his mouth, but at that moment, Kendall and James came in.

"You guys have been in here a while," Kendall said, getting softer when he saw that Carlos and I were talking.

"Oh, we'll just leave and let you guys finish talking," Kendall said awkwardly.

"No, we were just finishing," Carlos said before walking out.

Kendall looked at me with curious eyes and walked out after him, and James gave me a sympathetic smile before walking out as well. I sighed before following the three outside and into the line. We paid for everything and rode back home in silence.

When we got home, Carlos immediately went to our room and I did the same. We both got ready for bed without saying a word and I laid in my bed facing away from Carlos.

"Carlos?" I said.

"I'm tired Logan," Carlos said.

I didn't say anything else. Instead, I just thought about all of the good times with Carlos until I was sleeping.

I woke up the next morning around 10 and looked around, seeing that I was the only one still in the room. I sighed before getting up and doing my usual routine. When I was all ready, I went downstairs and found Kendall and James getting ready to go to the pool.

"Where's Carlos?" I asked.

They both pointed to the bathroom next to the kitchen.

"You can take care of him now," Kendall said before he and James went down to the pool.

I was confused, but my questions were answered when I heard Carlos puking again. I started to go in there, but there wasn't much I could do to stop it, so I just let him finish.

The sound of him gagging had stopped, so I figured that he would come out soon. I was a little worried when he didn't come out after five minutes. I decided to get up and check on him.

I opened the door to the bathroom, and first I was hit with the smell. Then, I noticed Carlos on the ground in a ball, unconscious.

"C-Carlos!" I yelled alarmed.

When he didn't respond, I got down and started shaking him. I started panicking when he didn't wake up. I put my fingers to his wrist and relief washed over me when I could feel a pulse.

"Okay, Logan think," I said out loud.

I could call the ambulance, but I don't want to draw to much attention, and I especially didn't want Kendall, James, Katie or Mama Knight to worry. I decided to just take him myself. I picked him up bridal style and grabbed my keys before rushing out the door.

I took the emergency exit to get out of the building so I could avoid looks people would give and went to my car. I dumped Carlos in the back seat before jumping into the driver's was about a 15 minute drive to the hospital and as soon as I parked, I picked him up again and rushed into the ER.

"My best friend is unconscious!" I yelled when I ran up to the lady at the front desk with Carlos in my arms.

She looked generally surprised, but she called someone in the back and they came out with a stretcher and an oxygen mask. They took him to the back with me following close behind.

I had to sit outside while they hooked him up to everything and did whatever they needed to do to find out what was wrong with him. I waited for about an hour until a nurse came out.

"Garcia?"

I stood up and walked over to her, waiting for what she had to say.

"Mr. Garcia is going to be fine, His blood sugar was too low from all the vomiting. His blood sugar is back to normal, but he still seemed sick, so we took a blood test. We should have the results in a few hours. You go go in and see him if you want, he's sleeping though," She said, ushing towards the door.

"Thank you," I said before walking into the room, closing the door behind me quietly.

Just as she said, I found Carlos in the hospital bed, dead to the world. I sat in a chair across the room. I just sat there staring at Carlos asleep for a few minutes before I dozed off myself.

Carlos POV

I woke up in a hospital. I don't really know how I got here, but I saw Logan sleeping in the chair across the room. I figured that he must know, so I woke him up.

"Logan?" I said loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't wake up.

"Logan?" I said a little louder this time.

He stirred,but didn't completely wake up.

"Logan?" I yelled.

"What?" he shot up alarmed. "Oh, what's up Carlos?" He asked when he saw it was just me.

"Why am I here?" I asked in a small voice.

He scooted closer with his chair until he was right next to my bed and he explained to me how my blood sugar was low, but they still think i'm sick so they did a blood test and that the results should be ready in a few minutes.

"Ohh...," I looked down.

"How long have you been sick?" Logan asked.

"Just since last night," I said.

"I don't believe that, tell me the truth," Logan said, sternly

"Fine, I've been sick for two weeks now," I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh Carlos, why didn't you say anything?" Logan said with sympathy.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"We've been worrying about you anyway!" Logan yelled.

"I know I haven't been the best friend lately," I started.

"Yeah, James and Kendall think you hate them now and this is the most we've talked in two months."

"I don't hate Kendall and James I'm happy for them," I said, my voice cracking.

"Really?"

"Yes, I guess I was just jealous," my voice cracked at the word jealous.

"Jealous? Why?" Logan asked.

"Logan, can we not talk about it," I said, dangerously close to tears.

"Why is this such a-," Logan started.

I interrupted him by smashing my lips into his. I was surprised when he kissed me back. I pulled away and he looked flustered and in shock. I closed my eyes and prepared for him to yell at me.

"Uhhh..." he started

He was interrupted once again when a tall, thin man with a white coat came in.

"Mr. Garcia?"

Logan and I turned to him.

"My name is Dr. Martin, nice to meet you," he held out his hand and I took it.

"Do you have my results?" I asked.

"I do. I think it would be better if I showed you," Dr. Martin said.

I was confused, and Logan had the same look of confusion on his face, but we both got up and followed him out of the whole time we were walking, I kept thinking about that kiss with Logan. I was so close to telling him how I really feel, but the doctor came in.

The truth is that I couldn't stop thinking about Logan and I was scared that if I spent to much time with him, I would lose it and attack him. Everytime I saw him, it hurt too much, so I just avoided him as best I can. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have strong feelings for Logan Mitchell and I can't hide them anymore.

On another hand, I'm not sure why i've been sick for so long. I'm sensitive to smells and vomiting just about everytime I eat something. I get tired easily and I really want a corndog dipped in chocolate. I really hope nothing to serious is going on, but it's time to find out.

We followed Dr. Martin into a room that was labeled _Ultrasound_. I looked at Logan, who looked panicked; maybe he knew what was going on. Dr. Martin instructed me to lay on the examination table and lift my shirt.

I did as I was told and the doctor squirted some blue gel on my belly. I winced from how cold it was. He moved some stick type thing over my stomach until an image pulled up on the screen. It looked like an alien.

"THERES AN ALIEN TRYING TO EAT ME?" I gasped.

"No genius," Logan smacked me in the back of my head. "It's a...ummm.. baby."

His voice cracked at the word baby.

"Wait...what?"

"Mr. Mitchell is right, Carlos, You're pregnant."

**Hope you all liked that chapter! I don't know why I added the random store scene but yeah. Next chapter, there will be offical Carganness! RAISE THE ROOF! **

_**Question: Should they tell Kames or wait a little longer?**_

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**As usual, I like to thank everyone for the alerts and favorites and the reviews. They mean a lot to me and give me confidence to continue. Seriously, everytime I get a review, I read them like multiple times before I close it.**

**Okay, so it's time for the fourth chapter and I like this chapter. It's the chapter for everyone's favorite moment, OFFICIAL CARGAN! :D **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

"P-Pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes, Pregnant," Dr. Martin confirmed.

I turned to Logan, who suddenly looked very pale. There was a lot going through my brain. I was pregnant...and Logan had to be the father. He was the only person whose...you know. What would Kendall, James, Katie and Mama Knight think? What would my parents think? Was I ready to have a baby. I needed to talk to Logan first.

"Dr. Martin, can you give us a second alone?" I asked.

"Of course."

He walked out and I turned to Logan, worried.

"Logan?"

"Huh?" He turned to me, obviously coming out of a daze.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, just a little shocked."

"Listen, I know that you don't want to be a father and if you want to get rid of the baby, we can."

"As much as I am not ready for parenthood, we are NOT getting rid of this baby."

"But I know how much you hate me for what I did."

Logan just looked at me, before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to mine. They felt so soft and I loved them so much as they slid with mine. The kiss was passionate and I felt a spark that i've never felt before. Logan pulled away and looked me dead in my eyes before saying,

"I would never hate you. The truth is that I like you a lot and would like it if you gave me a chance at a relationship with you."

"But I was so-"

"Forget about the past. It's the past, this is now and I know that you are the one I want, no matter what."

I gave a small smile at the words.

"The truth is that I like you a lot too and I haven't stopped thinking about you and I'm sorry for how I treated you and would love a chance with you."

Logan smiled at me before pressing his lips back against mine.

"I'm confident that together we can do this and raise this baby," Logan whispered against my lips.

He pressed his lips back against mine and we kissed for a few minutes.

After he pulled away, the doctor came back in and he offered to let us listen to the heartbeat. Dr. Martin put the stethoscope against my stomach and we listened.

I didn't think there was one until I heard a faint, _Tha-Thump Tha-Thump Tha-Thump._ I couldn't help but smile as I listened to my baby's heart. I looked at Logan who looked like he was on the edge of tears. He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. I like Logie kisses, they're amazing.

After we came down from our hype of hearing our baby, the doctor wiped my stomach and said he was going to print a sonogram before leaving.

"So, should we tell Kendall and James?" I asked.

"I think we should wait and tell everyone," Logan said.

"Good, that's what I was thinking."

"I think we should tell them on Christmas day when were all at Brooke's house having dinner, that way all the parents can hear the news," Logan suggested.

"I like that Idea," I smiled at him. "But we should tell them were a couple."

"Yeah, they'll be happy for us."

The doctor came back in with the sonogram and handed it to us. I smiled just looking at it. I would have just sat there and stared at it, but I had to listen to the doctor.

"Okay, Carlos, so you're about 10 weeks along and being pregnant means not much caffeine and balanced diets. No smoking and no drinking okay?"

"You sound like my mom doc, but I got it," I laughed.

"Just making sure," He smiled. "Something you may enjoy is that morning sickness should be easing down a bit. Not stopping, but easing down."

I continued listening as the doctor kept talking about how the baby was and my symptoms and how weight gain varies. I didn't really pay attention until he said,

"Okay, so that's everything. I'm gonna put you down to come to my clinic in two weeks okay?"

"That's perfect, Thanks doc," I said.

"No problem, and don't worry, everything is going to run smoothly; i'll see to it," He gave us a reassuring smile.

He shook both of our hands before leaving the room. On that note, Logan and I left. We talked all the way out into the parking lot.

"What do you think the baby will look like?" I asked Logan.

"Well, considering we both have brown eyes, we know the eye color and I hope he -or she- has your amazing caramel skin," Logan smiled.

"The baby better inherit you sexy lips," I said, with a flirty smirk.

Logan hummed and leaned in to kiss me. I can't find the words to explain how it feels when Logan kisses me. It's like Big Time Rush and One Direction mixed and made a mega album... I don't know but it's amazing and I know one thing.

I could definitely get used to this.

**I just realized that that comment Carlos made about Logan's lips seemed kinda of pedofile like xD but anyway hope you liked the chapter! I actually don't know what to do next -_- here comes the writers block**

_**Question: What do you guys want to see next chapter? I have writers block xD**_

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**Hi, its like 4 AM and i'm updating, but thanks everyone for the reviews, alerts and faves. I think I put off a vibe that I was completely lost lol, but I have a basic plan :)**

**Btw, I wanna say that I appreciate all of the attention i've gotten so far on this story and you guys are awesome :)**

**Okay so this is a short chapter :/ but i'll make up for it with the next chapter. I basically wrote this because I didn't have the laptop and wanted to write something, so I wrote this short chapter on my iPad, so ignore mistakes :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5**

As Carlos and I made our way back to 2J, I couldn't help but feel ecstatic. After almost 3 months of yearning for Carlos, I finally had him and I felt like I was on top of the moon. As I drove, I kept glancing over at him, smiling. When I wasn't glancing at him, I felt his eyes on me, which made me feel good...and a little less creepy.

We pulled into the Palm Woods and I went around and opened the door for Carlos with a smile. He smiled as he got out.

"Thank you Logie," Carlos returned a smile.

Together we walked hand in hand through the lobby and to the elevator. People clapped as we walked through the lobby and I couldn't help but smile. Before we reached the elevator, Camille came up to us.

"So, are you guys an official item?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup, its official," Carlos confirmed with his amazing smile.

Camille tried to sustain a shriek, but failed.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Camille hugged both of us.

I was happy that Camille was happy for us. Camille and I used to date as an on again off again couple when we were 16 but we finally just broke up, but we remained close friends; it was still a little awkward though when I was in a new relationship and Camille knew. We had a mini conversation before Carlos and I continued upstairs to 2J.

I grabbed juice boxes for Carlos and I before we both sat down on the couch. I handed Carlos his box and we both started sipping as he pulled out the sonogram for both of us to look at. Carlos laid his head on my shoulder and we both just sat there cuddling, sipping, and gawking at our baby; and it all felt right.

I was brought out of my daze when I heard Carlos' breathing even out and I realized that he was asleep. Poor thing, I couldn't imagine how tired he was when he was always puking his guts out. I grabbed the sonogram and placed it on the coffee table before snuggling wrapping my arms around Carlos and going to sleep myself.

I was asleep for maybe five minutes before Kendall and James burst through the door. I immediately woke up and Carlos shot up, fanatically grabbing the sonogram and stuffing it in the envelope.

"SO, I saw hand hold-" James yelled before stopping when he saw Carlos with the envelope.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"uhhh...nothin," Carlos chuckled nervously before getting up and running upstairs with the envelope.

James and Kendall looked extremely confused but snapped out of it when they realized what they came in for.

"So we saw hand holding," Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, we worked it out and decided to give us a try," I blushed.

James smiled wide and ran up to me, lifting me off the ground and hugging me.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" James yelled as he put me down.

"Happy much?" I smirked.

"YES! We all are happy in relationships and can double date now!"

Okay, I was happy that James and Kendall were happy for us too, even though James was a little overly excited. Carlos came back downstairs timidly and James did the sames thing that he did to me to Carlos. Carlos looked really confused until James started yelling about double dates. While James and Carlos were talking, Kendall came up to me.

"Congrats Logie. I told you this would happen one day," Kendall smiled.

"You and James are we're right," I said, hugging Kendall.

He smiled and we all settled on the couch. We turned on the TV and Kendall started cuddling with James. I remembered that Carlos was trying to sleep earlier and didn't get a big chance.

"Logie?" Carlos looked over at me.

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"Can you take a nap with me?" He asked me timidly.

It was almost like he was reading my mind.

"Of course I will!" I smiled.

He smiled and we both stood up and went upstairs to our room. Kendall whistled as we got up and walked upstairs.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, blushing.

Once in the room, we took off our shoes and both settled on Carlos' bed. I laid down first and opened my arms as a gesture for him to lay down. He laid down and I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

"I'm so glad that everything worked out," Carlos smiled, pecking me on the lips.

I hummed in agreement before we both fell asleep

I was glad that everything was back to normal now. Kendall and James forgave Carlos, even though they weren't mad at him. I was glad that I had all of my best friends back and we were all talking again. I was also glad that Kendall and James forgot about the envelope...for now. Right now, I just want to stay in this moment and bask in all the happiness.

**I hope you liked that short iPad drabble, it was just a filler chapter. Next chapter, I think it's time for a Cargan date, no?**

_**Question: What's your least favorite BTR Pairing? (random I know xD)**_

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Sixth chapter time :D sorry it took long, Im having computer problems and it takes longer and moreeffort to type and update from an iPad. This site needs to have an app For iPad to make this easy.**

**Anyway, official Cargan date time :) and I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It's been two weeks since Carlos and I started going out and now he was officially three months pregnant. I was really excited because today we had another appointment at the clinic and then tonight, Carlos and I are going on a date.

I took a quick shower and put on my black skinny jeans and a green button up, with a sweater vest. I put gel in my hair and styled it in my usual way before making my way downstairs, where breakfast was already made and everyone was already eating.

I pecked Carlos on the lips before fixing my plate for breakfast.

"You two are disgustingly cute!" James said.

James has been obsessing over us since he found out, but I don't mind, it means we're a good couple.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio today," Kendall said.

"Oh, i'll be coming in late," Carlos said, clearly thinking a way out of this.

"Why?"

"Because, I have a doctors appointment."

"Oh, so I guess it will just be me, James, and Logan then."

"Well, actually, I was going to go with Carlos."

"You know Gustavo won't like that," James said.

"Tell him I have an appointment too. We'll just be a little late," I said.

"Fine, we'll cover for you, but just get there as soon as you can," Kendall said.

"Thanks guys, we will," Carlos smiled.

We finished eating in silence and once we were done, I collected all the plates and put them in the sink. Kendall and James left for the studio, but Carlos and I still had an hour till our appointment, so him and I sat on the couch and cuddled, just enjoying each others company and talking, stealing a few kisses every now and then and at one point we got the sonogram out.

"That shirt is a little big," I pointed out to Carlos.

"Well, I'm trying to hide a baby bump," Carlos said matter of factly.

I smiled at him and gently lifted his shirt and rubbed the bump. His stomach was hard, but I was definitely enjoying the bump on his belly...I thought it was cute. I sat there rubbing it for at least an half an hour before Carlos reminded me that we had to go to the clinic.

I picked him up and spun him around making him laugh as I sat him down. We took the elevator and walked though the lobby, to the parking lot and into the car. I started to go to the drivers side, but Carlos stopped me.

"Uh..Logie? Can I drive?" he asked timidly.

"Uh..sure?" I said, uncertain.

"Well, My stomach is going to get alot bigger soon, so I just want to drive, since it may be my last time for a while," he explained.

I laughed at his wants, but I agreed to it. I moved to the passenger side and We rode in a comfortable and relaxing silence. About 15 minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot. We were a few minutes late so we kind of ran inside. We walked in and signed in and we were immediately called back.

We followed Dr. Martin into one of the rooms. It was very baby decorated. There were pictures of babies and their mothers, pregnancy charts, and all kinds of things like that. Dr. Martin shook our hands before getting down to business.

"How are you two doing today?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I'm doing fine, just a little tired," Carlos said.

"That's expected. Has the morning sickness subsided yet?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Now I just feel nauseous at times."

"Good good, Have cravings started yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Mr. Mitchell be ready when the cravings start, you'll be making lots of runs for Carlos," the doctor laughed.

I laughed a nervous laugh. He asked Carlos a few more questions before Carlos had to lay back and he squirted the blue gel on Carlos' belly. He moved the transducer around until we found the image of our baby and I beamed at the sight of it.

This all still felt so surreal, and I had to pinch myself a few times to make sure that this was really happening. Dr. Martin printed us a sonogram, and gave us a few tips for the things that were to come before the next appointment.

We thanked him for everything and then we left. When we got to the parking lot, Carlos hugged me. It caught me by surprise.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For supporting me and not leaving me to raise a child alone," He said, looking me in the eye.

"I'll always be here for you and our baby," I said, giving him a kiss.

He gave me a smile before getting in the drivers seat. I followed his example and got in the passenger seat and we drove to Rocque Records. Carlos parked the car and turned to me.

"Ready to get yelled at?"

"Yup." I smirked.

We both got out and walked through the studio to the booth, where Kendall and James were recording. We walked in Gustavo immediately yelled at us.

"DOGS, YOU'RE LATE SO GET IN THE BOOTH NOW!"

"Gustavo, they just got here, let them take a load off and look at what they're recording first," Kelly said.

She greeted us and Kendall and James came out of the booth to help us. James greeted us, but I noticed that Kendall didn't say anything to us.

"Hey Kendall," I said.

He looked at me, and it looked sort of like a half-glare, half-hurt look.

"Logan, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Uh...Sure."

I followed him out of the room and awkwardly stood there waiting for him to start talking.

"So...How's your day going buddy?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Cut it Logan."

With that, he pulled something out of his back pocket and it looked like the envelope with the...SONOGRAM! Kendall looked at me knowingly waiting for me to speak. The spit in my mouth was thick and I was starting to freak out. I wasn't ready for them to know yet.

"Where did you find that?" I managed to get out.

"Well, I went home for a second because I forgot something, then I noticed it on the coffee table."

I was mentally slapping myself. How could I have forgotten to put the sonogram back, or at least out of sight?

"Uh..Did you open it?"

"Of course I opened it!"

"Oh..."

"Why didn't you tell us that Carlos was pregnant?"

"We wanted to make it a surprise and tell all the families on christmas, I swear; and we didn't know how to tell you guys just yet.

"We're your best friends, these types of things you don't keep from your best friends for that long, especially when we live with you. How long did you think it would be before we actually found out?"

"Kendall, I understand that you're upset, but please don't be mad. We won't keep anymore secrets okay?"

"I'm not mad, it's just, I wish I would've known."

"I know, I would feel the same way."

"I'm sorry for yelling and I'm really happy for you guys," he smiled.

"Thanks Kendall," I hugged him. "Wait here."

I ran outside quickly and got the new sonogram out of the glove compartment before running back inside and up to Kendall.

"Wanna see an updated picture?" I asked.

"Of course!"

I pulled it out of the envelope and showed it to him.

"Awww," he beamed. "It's so tiny."

"Carlos is only three months pregnant."

"Umm...So are James and I the godparents?"

"Of course you are! why wouldn't you be? Oh, by the way, does James know?"

"Not yet,but you should tell him, Kelly, and Gustavo soon."

"I know," I sighed. "I'll tell them right now"

He nodded and we both headed back into the room. I only peeked in and pulled Carlos back out.

"What?" he hissed.

I had to remember to not pull a pregnant person against their will.

"We have to tell everyone in that room now!"

"No! Logie i'm not ready."

"Carlos, Kendall already knows and James at least deserves to know."

"I guess you're right and Gustavo and Kelly are our bosses, so they deserve to know too, but I'm just nervous, what if James hates us and Gustavo fires us."

"That won't happen. The baby would make James fangirl more over our relationship and Gustavo can't fire two members of Big Time Rush and get away with it, besides I'm right here with you."

He seemed to be thinking it over, but finally agreed. We walked back into the room and everyone's eyes fell on us.

"We have some news to share," I said, noticing Kendall smile.

"Make it quick," Gustavo said. I could tell he was on the edge of losing his temper completely.

"Okay, well...ummm... I'm... P-Pregnant," Carlos managed to stutter out.

James ran up to us and hugged both of us, careful when hugging Carlos; it was almost like he was expecting this or already knew...almost.

"Congratulations! I'm a godfather right?"

"Of course you are James!" Carlos said.

Kelly came up to us and hugged us. Gustavo looked like he was deeply thinking.

"Gustavo?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking," He said rather calm.

"About?"

"The public and how they will take it."

Really? At a time like this he was thinking about the world, when I haven't even told my closest friends and family. I was slightly agitated, but he didn't seem mad.

"So you're not mad?"

"No. But I am worried."

"We understand, but we've got this Gustavo," Carlos spoke up.

"If you say so, congratulations by the way. When do you want to announce it to the public?"

"We're going to at least wait until we tell our families and friends," Carlos said, slight agitation apparent in his voice.

He nodded, but you could tell that he was still thinking about it.

"I wanna see the baby," James pouted.

I smiled as I pulled the sonogram out of the envelope and passed it around for everyone to see. Everyone was smiling when they looked at it, even Gustavo, which made me believe that deep down he did care about us more than our public image. Don't get me wrong, I love our fans, but in some situations we come before our fans and this is one of those times, so I'll worry about the fans later, but for now, I want to take in this reality.

************************************************************************TIME SKIP*******************************************

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist and walking into my room where James was waiting. It was time for Carlos and I's date night. James and Kendall felt the need to help us, so James is going to help me our room, while Kendall helps Carlos in Kendall's room.

"Okay, so should I step out?" James asked, looking at nothing but my face.

"Just turn around while I put on some underwear," I said.

He did and I put on my underwear before he turned around.

"What are you planning on wearing?" James asked.

"I was gonna wear my usual, a sweater vest and some skinnies," I responded.

"...No"

"James its just dinner and a movie," i sighed.

"Yes, but don't dress all nerdy."

"Well, what should I wear?"

He seemed to be thinking, but he made an "i got it" face and before I knew it I was dressed in black skinny jeans with the chain on them. A dark brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a sleeveless jean jacket.

"I have to admit," I started with a smile. "I look pretty good."

"Yep, and maybe Logie's gonna get some Carlos ass tonight."

"You're such a horndog..." I blushed.

"You have no idea...but Kendall does."

"Just shut up and do my hair for me," I made a grossed out face.

Instead of my usual hairstyle, we decided that I should wear my hair naturally flat and swoopy likes James', just a bit shorter that's all. We walked out of my room and my jaw dropped at the sight of Carlos. He was wearing his green skinny jeans and his white shirt with the gray sleeves and his tan sleeveless jacket. He looked so adorable with the way he was nervously smirking and the slight blush on his cheeks when he saw me staring.

"You look..amazing," I said.

"No, you look amazing, I'm getting fat," he whispered.

"You don't look fat."

"Do you know how long it took me to get into these jeans?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Well that's expected with skinny jeans."

He kissed me quickly but passionately.

"Let's just go," he whispered.

I grabbed his hand and we both said goodbye to Kendall and James before walking out the door. I could tell that he was nervous and so was I. It was our first date, a little overdue, but we needed to have one some time. We have nights at home where we cuddle and make out while watching movies, but tonightwas our first official date.

I opened the door for Carlos to get in and once he was in and buckled, I moved to my side and buckled up before starting the car.

"I hope you're hungry," I said smirking.

"Whats that supposed to mean? You callin me fat?" Carlos asked, defensive.

"Of course not!" I defended.

"Whatever, just drive," Carlos crossed his arms over his chest.

Well this is awkward. I want this date to be perfect and right now there's a bunch of tension and Carlos is mad at me. Of all the times for his hormones to start acting up, it had to be now. The rest of the car ride was awkward and none of us said a word to each other as we pulled into the parking lot of Enchilada Galore, Carlos' favorite restaurant since he was a kid. His eyes lit up when we pulled in.

"You remembered," he whispered.

"I've known you forever, of course I did."

I started to get out, but he pulled my arm back causing me to fall back in my seat. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him.

"I'm sorry about how I was acting. Its just the hormones kicking in," he looked right into my eyes

"I know, I figured that was it but don't worry about it. Let's just go inside and enjoy ourselves," I smiled.

He smiled back and leaned in so we could share a passionate and slow kiss. I pulled away and he pouted. I kissed him again before we climbed out and went inside. We were seated quickly and we ordered our drinks, having conversations in between it all. The waiter came and took our order and we ate while talking about everything. One question that Carlos asked stuck out to me.

"Logie, when did you realize you had feelings for me?" he asked.

I froze and thought about it.

"Hmm... I believe that the feelings were always there, but it took the accident on your birthday to realize them," I answered truthfully.

He nodded his head slowly. "I was thinking the same thing," he smiled. I never know what he is thinking but I continued eating. We finished eating and just sat there talking and enjoying each others company. We sat there for at least and hour before I reminded Carlos about the movie (which starts soon) and we paid the bill before driving down the street to the movie theater.

We decided on seeing an action movie, mainly because it was Carlos' favorite, but I didn't mind the category. We paid for a ticket to the movie before getting in the line to the theater. Luckily for us, we didn't get recognized at all, which was surprising but I didn't complain. We went into the theater and saw that there were a few other people in here. I loved this movie theater because there wasn't a lot of people in every theater.

Carlos and I made our way to the very top where we settled with our popcorn and drinks. We had just eaten, but Carlos wanted some popcorn. The movie started and the popcorn was gone sooner than I realized. I looked over at Carlos, who was blushing. Boy, was he cute.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"it's fine, the popcorn was for you."

"I can make it up to you," he said in a low voice.

"Show me how," I replied smirking.

He grabbed my chin and leaned in. When our lips touched, it was like electricity everywhere. It started slow, but quickly deepened and I could feel Carlos' teeth rubbing against mine. I pulled away for air and leaned back in, shoving my tongue in his mouth. He let me explore his mouth before his tongue started to battle mine.

We sat there making out like that for about 20 minutes. I had a full on boner and Carlos noticed. We continued making out as his hand snaked under my shirt and started rubbing my stomach and lowered his hands toward my jeans. I moaned softly and he grabbed me through my pants. I was glad that everyone else was further down and out of earshot, not to mention how loud the movie action was.

He started palming me and I continued to moan. We pulled away for air and Carlos unzipped my zipper and reached his hand in. He found the hole in my boxers and grabbed my member. I moaned at the contact.

"Shhhh Logie!"

He pulled my member through both holes and it sprang free. He started to stroke it slowly and I moaned as quietly as possible. He pressed his lips back to mine and we started making out again as he stroked it faster. He continued to stroke and we continued making out. Carlos was so magical with his hands. When we pulled away to breathe, he lowered his head and licked the tip of my member.

I moaned as he started sucking the head and I suppressed my moan as much as possible when he took my entire length in his mouth. He was magical with his mouth too. He bobbed up and down slowly and it was all becoming too much.

"Carlos, I'm close," I managed to whisper.

He moaned and started playing with my balls as he started going faster. The vibrations of his moan sent a surge of pleasure through my body and I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded in his mouth and he bobbed up and down some more until he was sure he had all of it. He pulled off slowly and kissed it before kissing me.

I pulled back and noticed how dark with lust his eyes had become and how he was smirking seductively.

"Logie, I want you inside of me right now," he whispered seductively.

"We can't in the movie theater."

"Lets go to the car or something," he said frantically.

He really wanted this and he looked hot and flustered, I couldn't turn him down. I adored the cute Carlos, but the sexy Carlos turned me on all over again. I grabbed his hand and we left the theater. We walked out into the parking lot and got in the car. I started driving to the nearest park and my mouth watered at the sight that he had already taken his pants and boxers off and was sitting there with his member and bare ass out.

"Eager much?" I asked, smirking.

"You have no idea," he growled.

I moaned at the sound as we pulled into the park. It was dark and no one is around to see us, so we climbed into the back seat.

"Okay, lay down so I can stretch you."

"No time, I want it now," he said as he pulled the rest of our clothes off.

He pushed me down and climbed on top of me. He kissed me hard and I moaned. His bare ass was rubbing against my unclothed erection. He broke the kiss and whispered, "I wanna ride your dick."

"Do as you please," I moaned.

He grabbed my member and lined it up with his entrance. He sat down slowly until it was all in. He sat there for a moment to get adjusted before he started moving up and down. I moaned immediately and he moaned even louder. He started riding me faster and screaming my name.

"LOGIE YES! Give it to me!"

As he rose I started to thrust up, hitting his prostate head on.

"YES PAPI! Hit that spot again!"

I did just that. I was thrusting up just as fast as he was moving down and I was on cloud nine. The windows were starting to fog and Carlos was screaming my name every time I hit his prostate. I didnt know how much more of this I could take.

"Baby, you're gonna make me cum!" he moaned.

Hearing that, I started going impossibly faster and he screamed my name as he came all over my chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came and it sent me over the edge, causing me to explode for the second time tonight. After our orgasms were finished we just laid there, trying to catch our breath.

"That was amazing! If that's how it was when we conceived then Im sad I missed that memory," Carlos stated.

I laughed at his statement and sighed contently. Carlos yawned on my chest.

"You tired?" I asked.

He nodded his head, attempting to keep his eyes open.

"Let's go home okay?" I said and he nodded again.

We pulled our clothes on -Carlos having slight trouble with his pants- before getting back in our seats and driving to the palm woods. We got out and quickly went upstairs. We opened the door and saw no one in the living room. I thought that James and Kendall had left before I heard moans coming for their room.

"Well this is awkward..." Carlos said.

"Horndogs,.." I muttered. " I guess that means James tops," I added.

"Let's just go to bed," Carlos said.

"Shouldnt we shower first?"

"I'm tired, let's shower in the morning," he pouted.

I laughed as I agreed to his statement. He led me upstairs and we both stripped down to our boxers before climbing into my bed. He buried his head in my neck and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Thanks for a good time tonight Logie. Good night."

"Nitey night Carlitos," I said.

We laid there in silence, but I could tell that Carlos wasn't asleep yet.

"Seriously, I wish those two would stop moaning so I can sleep," Carlos said.

"I know right," I laughed.

They finally stopped and soon after, Carlos' breathing evened out, telling me he was asleep. I laid awake for a few more minutes, thinking about how amazing today was and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter :) I like this attempt at some sexy Cargan time better, who agrees? Let me know in reviews :) **

**Question: I have the storyIine, but what are some things you guys want to see? and it's never to early to vote for baby names ;)**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Before anything happens, I know this chapter sucks okay? :P and my computer completely stopped working so now I'll be writing and updating from my iPad, so if there mistakes that's why.**

**Time for the family to find out about everything :D it was supposed to be in a later chapter, but Idecided to do it now :P**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

I could smell the food now. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and I was more than excited. All of our parents were flying in today for thanksgiving, which meant all of our moms were making their signature dishes. My mouth was watering thinking about it all and it was only worse since I'm feeding for two.

Originally, it was just going to be the guys, Mama Knight, and Katie, but our parents wanted to see us, so they decided to fly in Thanksgiving. As excited as I was, I was also nervous. What if they find the sonogram or notice symptoms? The cravings and mood swings were kicking in and they would surely notice. I was sitting on the couch watching tv with Logie when Kendall plopped down on the couch.

"Hey guys?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logie and I said simultaneously.

"Did you guys think about telling everyone tomorrow?"

I looked at Logie, who was looking back at me.

"It crossed my mind," I admitted.

"You guys said Christmas so that everyone would be there...well everyone will be here tomorrow and if you tell them now, you can get baby stuff for Christmas," Kendall reasoned.

He did have a point.

"I must admit, you have a point," Logie said.

"I guess we could tell them tomorrow," I sighed.

"Only if you're ready, I was just suggesting it," Kendall said.

"I think I am ready," I said. "How about you Logie?"

"As long as you're here, I'm ready," Logie smiled.

I smiled back and leaned over to kiss him. Kendall made a face.

"What? It's not like you aren't a horndog when James is around," I laughed.

"Pregnant people are usually more horny," Kendall pointed out.

"I've already gotten my morning fix," I smirked.

Kendall burst out laughing as Logie cheeks turned red. He Is so cute when he blushes. What am I saying? He's so cute when he breathes!

The doorbell rang and we all got up. Kendall opened the door to our smiling parents. They all came in and it became one big hugfest.

"Hey son!" my dad greeted Me.

"Hey papi," I smiled and hugged him and my mom.

I hugged Mama Diamond and Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell before we all sat down and discussed how everything was going with us. We talked about everything, but didn't mention much of the past here months since that was all filled with babies and avoidance.

Mama Knight and Katie came over and joined the little party. Everyone was getting along and having fun. The others moms usually disagree with Brooke, but today everyone seemed happy. After a few hours of just hanging out we decided that Mama Knight and Katie would stay here in 2J, while the other parents took their apartment.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Logie's beautiful face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and so adorable. I lifted my head for a minute where I was hit with the aroma of all the food that was being cooked and I could hear all the pots and pans being used.

I looked back at Logie, who was still sleeping ever so peacefully. I leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He opened his eyes sleepily.

"Good Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," I smiled back

"Something smells delicious," he said.

"Yeah, it's takin everything to not go down there and pounce on all food I see," I laughed as I started to get up.

Logan pulled me back.

"Lay with me...just a little while longer."

I did so and snuggled into his neck and we just laid there, not talking, but letting our closeness talk for ourselves.

This past month with Logie has made me feel...amazing to say the least. When I'm in his arms, I feel protected. Whenever he touches me or is even in the same room, it sends butterflies through my tummy. His presence instantly makes me happy and I don't know how to live without him anymore. Hes sweet, smart, loyal, responsible, willing and hes got swag. This started as a big crush, but i cant stop thinking about him and now it's grown a lot...into what I believe is love.

"Logie?" I said, running y finger along his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I-I love you," I said.

When he didn't say anything, I looked up and saw that he had his eyes closed and had a smile on his face.

"My life is now complete," he simply said. "Carlos, I love you too. I can't stop thinking about you and you have become my world. That baby and you have become my entire world." he said.

I looked up and saw that a tear ran down his face. He looked content with life and relaxed and he loved my too. I felt tears come to my eyes as he started crying and I leaned down and kissed him.

"Don't cry love."

"I'm crying because I'm happy." he chuckled through tears.

I kissed his tears away and we just laid there together for about 20 more minutes before getting up and getting ready for the day. Logie and I took a shower together before putting on pajamas and heading downstairs.

"Good morning boys," Mama Knight called out to us.

"Morning," we both said in unison.

"So what's cookin?" I asked.

"Everything," Mama Knight smiled.

"What can I taste test?"

"Nothing yet."

I pouted and Mama Knight laughed. I grabbed a whole jar of pickles out of the fridge and plopped down on the couch with Kendall, James, and Logan. I started munching away as they stared at me.

"You hate pickles," James pointed out, quietly.

I mouthed _cravings and they nodded their heads in understanding. All the moms came over to help with the cooking while all of us men turned to the game. All of the food was done around 3, so Kendall, James, Logie, and I started to set the table for everyone. The moms brought all the food to the table and it looked so amazing._

Turkey, ham, chicken, stuffing, rice, mashed potatoes, Mac and cheese, deviled eggs, potato salad, pasta salad, tuna salad, actual salad. Anything that you can think of, was probably on the table. We all settled around the table and said a quick prayer.

We all started eating and talking and just enjoying each others company. I ate just about two plates full of everything that was made and our parents noticed.

"Carlos, you're eating like your eating for two," Mama Diamond laughed.

Everyone else laughed, but Kendall, James, Logan, and I stopped in our tracks. We sat there frozen and they noticed.

"What's going on?" Mama Knight asked.

"N-Nothing," I chuckled nervously.

Kendall gave me a look that said _just tell them. I sighed a looked at Logie who squeezed my hand reassuringly. We stood up and everyone looked at us._

"Logan and I are a couple," I said.

Every face around the room had a smile. They all just looked at us beaming.

"You guys don't look mad," Logie said.

"Why would we be mad?" Mama Mitchell asked.

"This isn't really surprising, we've been waiting for this," My mom smiled as all the parents nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, btw Kendall?" Mama Diamond asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Diamond?" Kendall asked.

"I hope you're treating my son right."

Kendall nearly choked on his drink. James looked at her wide eyed.

"How did you know?" James asked.

"A mother knows her children," Mama Mitchell said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Congratulations boys, we're happy for you!" Mama Knight exclaimed.

I was happy that our parents approved of all of our relationships, but now was the moment of truth.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are happy, but there's more," I sighed.

"What is it mijo?" my mom asked.

"Well...I'm P-Pregnant," I said, closing my eyes, waiting for the yelling.

When I opened my eyes and looked around, no one looked mad or upset, just shocked. My mom stood up first and hugged me and Mama Mitchell did the same for Logan. I hugged Mama Mitchell as my mom hugged Logan and I noticed that both had tears in their eyes. They hugged each other and still had tears in their eyes.

"Why are you guys crying?" I asked.

"Because were happy that we're going to be grandmothers," mom said.

"You guys aren't mad?" Logan asked.

"Of course we aren't Logan," Logan's dad said.

"We support you guys in everything that you do," my dad said.

"Yay, I'm going to be an aunt!" Katie yelled.

We all laughed. Mama Knight walked up to us and hugged us.

"Id like to consider myself a grandparent as well," she smiled.

"Of course," I hugged her.

"Ooh, wait a sec," Logie said before running upstairs.

He came back down a few seconds later with the sonogram.

"Who wants to see the baby?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

Everyone yelled me and went for it. Logie wrapped his arm around me and we smiled at our parents admiring the new addition to our big family. Logie and I moved the plates off of the table as Mama Knght and Mitchell grabbed all the desserts and set them all on the table for us to dig into. We were all eating our desserts and talking about the baby.

"So, have you boys thought of baby names," Mama Diamond asked.

"You should name her Kiara," Katie said.

"or Dexter," Mama Knight said.

"Or Michael," James said.

"Guys, we don't even know the sex yet," Logie pointed out. "But we will keep them in mind."

After dessert, we went around and said what we were thankful for. I didn't even realize how fast it went until it was my turn.

"I'm thankful for my life. I'm thankful that I'm surrounded by a loving and supporting family and a fanbase that will hopefully be just as supportive. I'm thankful for my Logie bear and my unborn child, they make me fill whole and I don't know what I'd do without either of them," I smiled at Logie.

It was Logies turn now.

"I'm thankful for all of you that are sitting at this table for being in my life and I'm thankful for the opportunity of a family with Carlos and our unborn child. I love them both very much," Logie said.

Our mothers awed and I turned to Logie and pecked him on the lips before resting my head on his shoulder. We sat around the tv and watched a bunch of movies until it was like 10 PM. I got up and helped Mama Knight clean up everything.

"Carlos?" Mama Knight said, while doing dishes.

"Yes Mama Knight?" I asked, turning to her.

"I just want to say that I'm extremely proud of you," she smiled.

"Why?" i raised an eyebrow.

"Because you didn't hide this from us and you took responsibility and are creating a family environment for your baby to come into and I know that he/she is loved and will be raised very well."

"Thanks, Mama Knight, that really means a lot," I beamed and hugged her.

After cleaning the kitchen and the house in general, everyone went to their rightful locations for the night. I opened the door where Logie was waiting for me in the bed. I stripped to my underwear and climbed in bed next to Logie, resting my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Today went really well," he commented.

"Yeah it did," Logie said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Why do people keep saying that?" I asked, chuckling.

"Because it shows that you are committed and care about this child and youre being responsible for him or her."

"Am I usually irresponsible?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but you're the most childish person I know. I say that in the best way," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I playfully hit him and laughed.

"I love you," he said.

I looked up and planted a slow and passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," I smiled, before laying back down.

I thought about all that happened today. Our parents found put everything and support us.

Logie loves me. Everything is perfect. Lets just hope it stays that way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed at least part of it. Next chapter is where the drama starts. Can anyone guess what'll happen? I'll give you a hint. It involves Jett's rapist! That was probably too big of a hint but whatever**

**Thanks to the guest that reviewedlast chapter and gave some baby names :) I fit your ideas in the chapter! You guys should follow in theis example ;)**

**Question: Do you guys want a Kames baby? I could easily fit it in the storyline. Btw don't forget to vote on baby names.**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Thank you all for reviews and alerts and favorites and a special thanks to _Hariken Hero for your constant reviews! They make me happy xD_**

**This chapter is cheerful, but then there is a sudden mood drop... Don't hate me.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Today is December 8th and now is the time for us to put up Christmas decorations! We've finally had time to start working on it. Lately we've been so busy at the studio and today is the only break say we get, thanks to Kelly.

Carlos pulled the Christmas box out of the closet. It was filled with all of our ornaments for the tree and the lights we were gonna put up.

"Carlos, you shouldn't be pulling such a heavy box," I warned.

Yes, we did have that many ornaments and lights.

"Logie, I'm not incapable of moving a box," He rolled his eyes.

"I just want you to be careful that's all," i said.

"And I will be careful," He gave a small smile. "I'm not even that big yet."

I smiled at him as I came closer and snaked my hands under his shirt, rubbing the bump ever so sweetly. I kissed him before Kendall yelled at us to get a room or start decorating. We laughed and the four of us started to assmble the tree.

"Why are we decorating when we're going to Minnesota for Christmas?" James asked.

"He has a point," Carlos said, even though I knew he was enjoying this.

"So we can get in the Christmas spirit, and it's fun right?" Kendall smiled.

We all nodded in agreement and continued to put our tree together. After it was all assembled, we went through the box and started to put ornaments on it. We started with putting red and green bulbs on the tree, which quickly turned into a bulb fight that Carlos had to break up, so he wouldn't get hurt.

After we finished that, we started putting gray garland around the tree, which resulted in James putting the rest around his neck and pretending to be a scarf model...no comment. After we laughed at that for a few minutes, we started going through the box and picking random ornaments to put on there,

We put the homemade ornament that had a picture of the four of us at 8 years old on a snowflake. There was a nutcracker that we put on the tree, there was the reindeer ornament that I made in 4th grade. There was an assortment which included reindeer, Santa, elves, cookies, big foot, snow men and any other Christmas like ornament we could find.

When we were done we stood back and admired our work, which took two and a half hours. I put my arm around Carlos as James put his around Kendall's and we all stood there looking at it with huge smiles on our faces.

"Wait, we're missing something," Carlos pulled away from me and went to the box. He pulled out an angel and went up to the tree before sticking it on the top -with James' help-. We stood back and smiled as we admired it for a few minutes, before working on the lights.

I hate Christmas lights. They take forever to untangle and just don't like the human population. We were all sitting on the couch, trying to untangle a set, none of us having much luck. After a whole hour we all finally got them untied and started to tangle the lights around the walls. That was the easy part and only took 5 minutes,

When we were all done, we stepped back and admired the tree and lights that we put up together. I couldn't help but feel the commitment and love that was radiating around the room.

* * *

I don't know how long Carlos and I have been here. We've been sitting on the couch since the sun went down. Kendall and James were sitting with us as we turned on the lights and let them light the room, taking it all in. It was truly a beautiful sight and worked well with the room.

After a while, Kendall and James went upstairs, but Carlos and I stayed down here, taking a nap. We were awoken by Kendall and James, moaning and having sex again. They were such horndogs, even though they don't act like it around us.

That was an hour ago, so Carlos and I stayed awake and just stayed in each others embrace. It's amazing that we could do this for hours and never be bored, as long as we were together. I heard Carlos snoring softly and I shook him awake.

"Carlos, its one in the morning. Maybe we should go to bed," I suggested.

"Okay, but can you get me some fruit smackers first?" Carlos asked.

"Of course sweetie, you go up to bed and I'll bring you some," I said, getting up from the couch, helping Carlos up as well.

He started to go upstairs and I went for the front door. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, which had a creepy vibe at night, but I wasn't scared. This is the palmwoods and everyone loves each other.

I reached the end of the hall and pressed the down button on the elevator. I waited for about 15 seconds before the door opened. I was slightly surprised to see Dak Zevon. He lives here, but I don't see him that often, we're good friends though.

"Oh hey Logan," he smiled.

"Hey Dak," I smiled back.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked.

"Going to get fruit smackers for Carlos," I responded.

"Ahh...good luck with that man, pregnancy can be the worst."

I laughed as he walked out of the elevator and I entered pressing the button for the lobby. The door closed and the elevator started to go down. Wait, How did Dak know that Carlos was pregnant? I didn't tell him, unless Camille did. And what was he doing out so late? Probably partying.

I was forced out of my thoughts when the elevator door opened. I stepped out into the completely desserted lobby. It was an awkward atmosphere, but I walked over to the snack machine and brought Carlos five packs of fruit smackers before making my way back to the elevator.

The door opened and I pressed the button for my floor and the doors closed. The doors opened and Dak was standing there waiting, with a devious smirk on his face.

"Oh...Dak hey again," I chuckled.

He stepped in and pressed the door close button on the elevator. The doors closed as he pinned me against the wall. I didn't know the guy was so strong.

"Dak, what are you doing?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Getting what I want," he stated.

"What do you m-" I stopped when I saw how dark his eyes were with lust.

"Dak, no!" I said as my eyes widened in fear.

"There is no going back, I'm getting what I want," he said close to a whisper, lips close to mine.

I gulped. It all made sense now. Dak was the one that raped Jett and got him pregnant. And Dak was always "away doing movies" so he could avoid law enforcement. Jett didn't speak anything about his rapist because Dak hadn't allowed him to. I was suddenly really scared.

"Dak, please don't do this," I pleaded.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

He leaned forward and his lips grazed against mine. He pressed our lips tighter together, deeply kissing me. He pulled away and I stood there shocked. He started unbuttoning his pants and commanded for me to get on my knees.

"No!" I yelled, going for the elevator button.

He pushed me back and slapped me across the face, causing tears to surface. He forced me on my knees and pressed his member to my mouth.

"Open!" he growled.

I shook my head and he slapped me again. He forced my mouth open and shoved his dick inside. He started face fucking me and I was choking and crying as I couldn't do anything about it. He pulled away and pulled me up.

"You ready for me?" he asked seductively.

My eyes widened in fear and I tried to desparately run away, but that only resulted in a few slaps and he turned me around and pinned me up against the wall, pulling my pants down.

Before I could protest, he shoved his member in my unstetched, virgin hole. I yelled in pain, the pain was unbearable. He didn't give me time to adjust before he started pounding me as hard as he could. I was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't even scream anymore than I already had. I didn't enjoy one minute of it and I was surprised when I felt something warm inside of my, slipping further in.

My eyes widened, _did he just release inside of me? This isn't good. Dak pulled out and let go of me, letting me fall on the floor, too weak to move. He pulled his pants up and leaned down next to me._

"You tell anyone, and you'll pay," he said, as sweet as possible, before leaning over and kissing me and leaving me in the elevator alone.

I felt something run down my and looked and saw that it was blood. I pulled my pants up and huddled into a ball and laid there crying and crying and crying. How could Dak do this to me? I trusted him and we were good friends. My mind drifted to Carlos, and I just cried harder. Technically, I cheated on him, even though it was forced. I laid there and cried for good hour before I had enough strength the pull myself up and walk down the hall to my apartment.

I opened the door and wiped my eyes before walking upstairs to Carlos and I's room. I opened the door and saw that he was asleep. I stripped out of my clothes and trudged to the bathroom, cleaning myself off and brushing my teeth,before walking back into the room, happy I didn't wake Carlos.

I remembered that the whole reason I was out in the first place was the fruit smackers. I went through all that and I will wake him up for them. I got on the bed and gently shook him awake.

"Here's the fruit smackers," I said, trying not to sound broken. Luckily Carlos was too tired to notice.

"Oh, I don't want them anymore," he said sleepily. "but thanks anyway Logie."

He nuzzled close to me and put his head on my chest before falling back asleep. I sighed sadly and basically cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah...sorry Logan! Btw does anyone else feel like btr actuallyreads their fanfics haha or is it just me?**

**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW, THEY ARE CRUCIAL TO ME THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Question: Do you guys want Logan to get pregnant? (*IMPORTANT QUESTION PLEASE ANSWER) **

**Basically, my story line can go two ways, if you want Logan to get pregnant. It can go that way or if you don't I have another choice it up to you so please review and tell me what you think/want**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Okay so I figured that you guys wouldn't like what happened that much, but yeah here's a filler chapter of Christmas. I enjoy this chapter, it reminds me of how I feel on Christmas :)**

**Btw, really? An equal amount of votes for Logan to be pregnant. I think I have a compromise that will make everyone happy (hopefully) and also calls for a sequel :P (Thanks for the idea RNB1998!)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

I was shaken awake suddenly by Logie.

"What," I grumbled lowly.

"We have to catch our flight to Minnesota for Christmas," Logan said tiredly.

I glaced at the clock. _5:30. I groaned loudly._

"Why so early?" I asked.

"Our flight leaves at 7."

I groaned again and got up. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I placed my hand under the water until it was warm enough before I stepped in. I was slightly surprised when Logan came in after me.

"Saves time," he smiled.

I smiled back as I leaned into a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated as I forced my tongue into Logie's mouth, him graciously accepting it. We made out for about five minutes and I reached down and grabbed Logan's length.

He pulled away when I did this.

"Carlos, we can't," he said.

"Yes we can, we have time for a quickie," I said.

"No Carlos."

"Logie, I really need you inside of me," I nearly pleaded.

"Let's just please shower," Logie sighed.

I pouted as he started to wash himself. What's been going on with him lately. Ever since that night when we decorated the tree, he's been almost avoiding my affection. He will still give me pecks here and there, but other than that nothing. He would always complain that he was tired or didn't want to hurt the baby. That make out session was the farthest we've gone since then. Every time I would try something, he would have this pained expression on his face.

Also, he seemed almost afraid to leave the house alone. He would pull me everywhere around with him claiming that I need to get out of the house. He's been acting really strange lately and its real,y hurting me. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore now that in getting fat. I'm a little past four months pregnant now and the bump is slightly noticeable.

I snapped out of my thoughts and started washing myself. When we were done we shut off the water and got dried off and dressed. Logie did his hair as I went to make sure that we didn't forget to pack anything.

Kendall was downstairs and together we checked everything.

"Wheres James?"

"Doing his hair," Kendall rolled his eyes.

"So is Logie," I laughed.

We laughed and talked until Logie and James came down. They joined the conversation, Logie slightly distant, until we heard a knock on the door and Katie came in followed by Mama Knight. We all took that as a sign that it was time together, so together we grabbed all the luggage and headed out the door of 2J.

We saw Dak in the hallway and he greeted us.

"Hey everyone," he smiled.

I could feel the atmosphere get awkward as Logan went pale and seemed frozen. We all greeted him back...except for Logan.

"Hey Logan," he smiled again.

"H-Hi Dak," Logan stuttered out. Okay what the hell was that?

Wait, what the hell was Dak doing out here at 6 AM anyway...alone. Dak walked away and we all waved to him...except for Logan. James looked at me and gave me a look that said, _what the hell just happened there? I shrugged my shoulders and we continued to the elevator, Logan being the first one there._

When we reached the lobby, Logan noticed that we forgot something.

"Crap, I forgot my songbook!" Logan mentally cursed himself.

"You have time to go get it," Kendall said.

"Nooo..." Logan shook his head vigorously, and I didn't miss the slight fear in his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Just lazy and yawn tired. Oh look at the time we should go," Logan said moving towards the door.

"I'll go get it," Kendall suggested.

"NO!" Logan yelled eyes wide. He realized it and calm down. "Kendall its fine let's just go. It will not be worth the hassle."

I didn't miss the double meaning in his voice. I was concerned. Was Logan keeping things from me? Of course not! We tell each other everything. Kendall, James and I shared a look before following Logan and the girls outside.

We got into Gustavo's limo, which was waiting for us. I was surprised that he offered us a ride, but he was going to Fiji this morning so he figured why not. We packed our things inside and climbed in heading to the airport.

The whole ride to the airport, I couldn't help but notice how Logan wasn't joining in on conversation and how he was just staring out the window. I grabbed his hand and gave it squeeze and gave him a smile. He gave me a small smile back before turning back to the window. Well that hurt...

* * *

"Ugh that flight was so uncomfortable," I said as we climbed into Mama Diamonds SUV.

"That's how pregnancy is sweetheart," Mama Knight said to me.

The Knights are gonna stay with the Diamonds, since they no longer have a house in Minnesota. Kendall and James were very happy about that. We mostly rode in silence, except for us filling Brooke in on whats been going on since thanksgiving. We pulled up to my house first and Logan got out with me to help me with my luggage.

My parents opened the door when we got there and Logan and gave them hugs before my dad carried my stuff inside to give me a minute with Logan. I turned to him.

"Well, I guess this is it for now," I smiled sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said.

That definitely warmed my heart to hear him say it first.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I said, close to tears.

"I love you..."

I leaned forward and captured him into a slow kiss. Mama Diamond honked the horn and we pulled away laughing.

"I love you too, Logie bear."

"I'll see you in two days, unless you want to hang tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Text me!" he smiled as he walked away.

I didn't go inside until he was in the car and they sped away. I walked into the living room where mama and papi were smiling at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"We just love seeing you and Logan interact," my mom said.

I blushed and sat down with them to catch up. I didn't realize that we had talked for hours until my mom announced that she was getting up to make dinner. I pulled out my phone and started texting Logan.

_I miss you so much xox._

"Texting Logan?" papi asked.

I shook my head yes, while blushing.

"So things are going good then?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't know, I just don't know what Logan thinks."

"I love Logan like he's my own son, practically grew up here as a second home, but I'm a cop and if I need to I'll go and bust him up for hurting my pregnant son."

"Dad, calm down,it's nothing like that," I quickly said. "I just think that Logan is upset about something and he wont tell me what."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes, but he won't let me in. He says he's fine."

"Well, you've got to trust him. If he says he's fine then he is and if it's bad enough he'll come to you. It's probably something small and he just doesn't want to stress you out with anything."

"But if it was small, why would it stress me out that much?"

"...you've got a point. But you've just got to trust him and maybe give him a little space. You two seem to cling on to each other."

"Yeah, but that's what we do."

"All I can say is trust him and try being a friend about that particular thing instead of a lover."

"Maybe youre right papi, thanks," I smiled before getting up and going to my old room.

* * *

I woke up and it was finally Christmas. I decided not to hang out with Logie alone yesterday. Instead we invited Kendall and James and hung out as friends, because come on, I can't just not talk to Logie. I got up and went downstairs, where no one was.

I suddenly remembered how I used to wake up and run into my parents room, jumping on their bed until they woke up and took me downstairs to opened presents. I looked down and rubbed my belly. Soon this child is going to be doing the same thing and I smiled at the thought.

At that moment, it really sunk in that our lives were going to change forever. I smiled at how our child was going to wake us up for Christmas and how we were going to be taking them to trick or treat on Halloween, eventually to grow out of it and be a teenager, just like we were when we started big time rush. I then thought about how Kendall, James, Logan, and I used to do all of those things together.

A tear fell as the memories came to my mind. How innocent we all used to be and how our next generation was about to begin. They weren't sad or mad tears, but nostalgic and happy tears. They continued falling as I walked over to the stove to get breakfast started. I really need to get these hormones under control.

I finished breakfast and basically surprised my parents as they came downstairs and found breakfast hot and ready on the table for them.

"Oh Mijo! You made us breakfast?" my mom asked.

"Yup, Merry Christmas!" I beamed.

"Son, this looks great, but you should really sit down," my dad said.

So i did and We ate and talked much like the day we got here and after we were done we headed to the living room to open presents. My mom handed me a gift bag that has baby faces all over it. I smiled at it and opened it, seeing that it was full of baby clothes, boy and girl.

"I know you don't know what you're having yet, but the were so cute I just couldn't resist!"

"They are, thanks mama," I smiled hugging her.

My dad walked up next. He pulled over a pretty big box. I unwrapped then paper on it and saw that it was a crib! A pretty nice looking one at that!

"Thanks papi!" I hugged him.

"Figured we'd help you and Logan with our favorite grandchild."

"You're only grandchild," I laughed.

"Speaking of which, do you plan on having more?" mom asked.

I almost choked on spit, I never thought about it.

"I've never thought about it... Maybe after we're married."

"That's good..." my dad said.

We opened the rest of our presents before we all went to get ready. All I had to do was shower and brush my teeth and I put my pajamas back on. I absolutely loved that tradition between us. Since we didn't have to get dressed or anything special liked that, my mom grabbed the cake she baked and we all piled into the car, heading to the Diamonds house.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran into the living room. James told me the door would be open.

We set the presents we brought for everyone under the tree and gave hugs and merry Christmases. James' house never ceases to amaze me. I don't understand why two people need such a mini mansion but I guess that's what happens when you have money. Well actually not exactly, we have money and still live at the palmwoods.

There was a huge tree next to the fireplace and the 100 inch flag screen was on the wall, over the fireplace. There was a main couch that branched off on both sides into an even bigger couch. There were a few other things around like paintings and other normal living room things.

I walked into the dining hall for a moment, which was amazing. It looked elegant and there was a glass table with an ancient Chinese design. It could easily fit the 11 of us, more could definitely fit.

I walked back in when I heard the familiar voices of the Knights and Mitchell's. I smiled when I walked up and saw that everyone had on their pajamas. Once again there was an exchange of hugs and merry Christmases and I made sure to give Logie and Christmas hug and kiss. I pulled him into the living room, so I could show him the things. I had to bring the crib for him to see.

"Look what mama and papi got us!" I showed him the clothes and crib.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" he smiled. "I think my parents got us some more clothes too."

I smiled and everyone else piled into the living room and took random spots on the couch.

"Okay, time to open presents," Mama Diamond said, turning off the TV."

We all went around, giving our presents to everyone. I got more baby clothes from the Mitchell's, along with some toys for the baby. They also got me some more clothes, which I grimaced at the sight of but was grateful for, since I'm getting bigger. Mama Knight and Katie got me some of Kendall's old toys and clothes and also a pregnancy pillow. I gave them a big hug for that, because I was starting to feel slight discomfort. The Diamonds got me some clothes and bibs, bottles, and pacifiers. Kendall and James got me a lifetime supply of corndogs and free babysitting coupons. I thanked everyone and was very happy with the outcome.

"You haven't gotten my present yet," Logan pointed out. I didn't even notice that.

He handed me what looked like a jewelry box wrapped in paper. I unwrapped it and opened the jewelry box to reveal a very nice and detailed silver necklace that said CG & LM 4EVER on the heart. There was also a bracelet that had the same thing, but if you moved it you could see the message :_you are my everything and I will love you forever, Love Logie. I started tearing up as I put them on._

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

Everyone awed at he moment. I was happy that we don't have to hide this around our family. James stood up next walking over to Kendall.

"And now I have to give you my present," James smiled.

Kendall smiled at him as a way of saying continue. James pulled out s box and got on one knee, opening it to reveal a very nice diamond ring. Every gasped in anticipation as James started talking.

"Kendall, you are my world and I've known you all my life. You are my best friend, love you Logan and Carlos," he added before continuing. "I've always loved you, but only realized it 7 months ago. I can't bring myself to function without you and I don't want to go one more day without being able to call you my fiancé. Kendall Knight, will you marry me?"

Kendall looked shocked and a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at everyone and back at James before saying,

"Of course I will. I love you!"

He lunged forward and hugged James before giving him a kiss. I think that was the first time I saw PDA with them. The awws went around and we all started talking about the wedding and just enjoying each others company.

We ate dinner early when the hunger became unbearable for all of us. We piled around the huge table and started making plates. We started eating, which was silent, probably do to how good the food was.

Between dinner, dessert, and conversation, we sat at the dinner table for about two hours. We cleared the table and went back to the living room to watch some Christmas movies. We popped in Home Alone first, one of my favorites.

"Santa clause will be coming back to life soon," Logie said rubbing my tummy.

"When they get too old, im definitely gonna say that Santa died," I laughed.

"That's so mean! You're going to traumatize him," Logie laughed.

"Him?"

"Yep."

"Okay..."

As the previews were rolling, I starting thinking about the fans. I realized that we didn't have an EP or anything for them this year. I really wanted to give them something, but didn't know what. Suddenly,I had an idea. I opened up twitter on my phone and pressed the composed new tweet button.

_WAAZZAA! Im happy to announce that 1loganmitchell and I will be expecting our first child together! Beyond excited! Merry Christmas! #LittleRusherComingSoon_

I don't know if they'll believe me or not, but I can't wait to see the response.

"What you tweetin?" Logie asked.

"Just announced the baby to the world," I said with a smirk.

"That's great! No more hiding," Logan smiled, even though I saw a little bit of regret in his eye, but didn't question it.

The movie started and I snuggled closer to Logan. I was reminded of why I loved this movie so much. It is such a classic. Halfway through the movie, James got up and paused the movie before going to the window.

"James, what's the big idea?" I asked, while everyone else glared at him, lacking interest. This was all of ours favorite Christmas movie.

"It's snowing outside!" he yelled, beaming.

We all got up and ran to the window, to find it true. It was snowing, mighty hard outside. We all smiled at the sight and I realized how much I missed this place. I missed how the four of us used to go out and play in the snow, while the adults stayed inside and talked on Christmas.

"Looks like you guys are staying here tonight," James said.

"You sure?" Logie asked.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you all to go out in the snow. Besides, we have plenty of rooms for all of you," Mama Diamond said.

We eventually got back to the movie and three more movies and 4 hours later, it was 10 PM and I was being awaken by Logie.

"You want to go up to bed?" he asked.

I groggily shook my head and we started to stand up. We called goodnight to everyone before going upstairs and choosing a room. I immediately climbed into with Logie. I pulled out my phone and looked at some responses to my tweet with Logie.

_Btrfan123: I knew Cargan was real! I bet Kames is too! Congrats guys :)_

_"She has no idea," Logan laughed._

I replied to her and said thanks, but didn't mention James and Kendall.

_Rusherfever257: Ahhhhh! I'm so happy :) I bet that baby is going to be so cute! _

_Boyrusher1: How far along?_

I tweeted out that I was four months and thanked everyone for their kind words before Logie and I read a lot more responses. Eventually I got too tired and I turned off my phone before snuggling into Logan and falling asleep. Yup, best Christmas ever is what I thought as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Poor Logie for dealing with this alone but nostalgic Carlos... KAMES MARRIAGE!**

**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW, THEY ARE CRUCIAL TO THE STORY. I ALSO TAKE FILLER SUGGESTIONS :)**

**Question: What would be a good next filler before the drama?I have an idea but mAybe you guys have a better idea?**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Okay, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like 4 days, but I've been working on my school work for summer and my book series with original characters that I share with my friends,but I'm back now.**

**So in this chapter, there's new years, you learn the baby gender, minor drama starts, and baby names are chosen **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

It's almost New Years! We're out at our favorite park from our childhood, where they were going to have a fireworks show for new years. Today was also our last day in Minnesota and we've been making the most of our time here.

I'm starting to feel a little bit safer because of how much time I've spent with Kendall, James, and Carlos. I still feel scared to do anything with Carlos because I technically cheated on him. I've thought about telling him, but Dak would do something, and I don't want to know what that would be. I'm pretty sure Carlos has noticed my difference, but

I didn't know Dak was that dangerous and I still can't believe that he raped me! I thought of him as a friend, but now I thought of him as a predator. I still think about it all the time. Anytime I see a brunette, I freak out a little. I took me a minute to be able to face James and he's my best friend. I have nightmares at night and usually wake up in cold sweat. Luckily, Carlos is a deep sleeper that doesn't wake up or notice, but I need some kind of relief.

Another thing that goes through my mind is the fear that I might be pregnant, Carlos would definitely hate me and I can't deal with it. Dak's name and face sends chills down my spine and I don't think I would be able to handle it, if my child looked like Dak.

This here today at the park is nostalgic and luckily it takes my mind off of everything. It was about 10 PM and all of our families were here, along with a lot of people in the neighborhood. I was currently sitting in the grass with Carlos, Kendall, and Logan.

"What are some goals for this year?" Kendall asked.

"To have this baby and have it healthy," Carlos immediately answered.

Speaking of our baby, we got a lot of support when we revealed everything to the public. Of course, we got some hate, but Homosexuality was just as common as heterosexuality. There's this organization of people that we like to call Beamers, they are an organization that is against homosexuality. People actually support them, but hey we got mostly a good response. I couldn't wait till the 16th. Dr. Martin is going to tell us the gender of the baby and I couldn't wait to find out.

"I want my hair and face to remain flawless," James said.

"I wish to have a peaceful year with Carlos and the baby," I smiled, after rolling my eyes at what James said.

"I hope to have the best wedding," Kendall said.

I wanted to propose to Carlos, and I don't doubt that he will say yes, but there's a lot going on and Carlos had to find out eventually. I wanted to work through all of this first before I try to further our relationship.

"So, what are the plans?" I asked.

"Depends on how Kendall wants it, I want this day to be perfect," James smiled.

"Well, is there anything you want at the wedding?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing specific, as long as your happy, then so am I," James smiled, leaning over to kiss Kendall.

"Can we have the wedding on the beach?" Kendall asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Anything you want babe," James smiled his signature smile.

We talked for a little while longer and I didn't realize that it was 11:55 until everyone started crowding for the fireworks show. The fireworks were amazing, I've always loved them; they're just so fascinating. We watched the show and then the countdown to new years started.

_10 ..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled and started cheering._

I turned to Carlos and we leaned in for our first New Years kiss. It was magical and it was just like the movies. Carlos' soft and sweet lips against mine. It wasn't anything intense, but it was full of love and hope of happiness for this year. It was one one of the best kisses ever...

* * *

Today was the 16th of January and today we learn the gender of our baby. I was kind of hoping for a girl, but I know that Carlos wants a boy. I shook Carlos awake...well I attempted to. I swear he's the heaviest sleeper ever. I shook him even harder.

"Hmm?" Carlos hummed without opening his eyes.

"We have a doctors appointment today Carlos," I answered.

"Can't you go without me?" he still hasn't opened his eyes.

"I'm not the pregnant one," I chuckled.

"Fine," he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go take a shower together," I suggested. "That should wake you up."

He nodded his head and we went and took a long shower. After we were done, I put on a pair of black jeans and a black designer t-shirt. We put gel in my hair and walked downstairs. James and Kendall weren't down yet, and they wanted to go with us.

"I just know our SON is doing great," Carlos said.

I kneeled down and kissed his baby bump, which was now pretty noticeable.

"It's okay baby GIRL, he didn't mean to call you a boy," I kissed it again.

Carlos laughed and Kendall and James emerged from their room. They looked slightly agitated, but I guess it was because they had to wake up.

"You guys ready?" Carlos asked.

"I can't wait to see my godchild," James said, not as enthusiastically as he would have.

"Well, let's go then," I smiled and we all headed out the door.

We walked down the hall, to the elevator and waited for the doors to open before we walked through the lobby and to the car. I drove us to the hospital and there was very little conversation. Carlos and I were talking, but Kendall and James seemed distant.

We finally reached the clinic and we all climbed out and walked inside. I signed Carlos in and went to sit with them. Dr. Martin called us back soon after and we followed him into the room. We went through the regular procedure and Carlos laid down as the doctor put the blue gel on his stomach and started moving the transducer.

_ The image appeared on the screen and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. The baby definitely looked like one now and it looked bigger. I looked at the other three, who were also beaming. We were allowed to listen to the heartbeat and my heart just melted all over again. Carlos had tears in his eyes and James and Kendall were smiling like idiots._

"Everything seems to be going fine and the baby is growing amazingly," Dr. Martin said.

"That's good. If it weren't for my stomach I wouldn't believe I was pregnant. I haven't felt any movement, I barely have many cravings anymore and I don't think I'm as moody. My feet are swelling though," Carlos said.

"Yeah, they still exist, but the 2nd trimester is typically the easiest, every pregnancy is different. Now, you are free to go but before you do, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" we all responded.

"Okay," he laughed. "You guys may want to start shopping for some blue clothes."

Carlos beamed. I was having a son. I would teach him so many things like hockey, singing, dancing and always be there for him. I can help him get a girlfriend or boyfriend and watch him grow into a man.

"We're having a boy?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"That you are," Dr. Martin smiled.

After the confirmation, we set up our next appointment and left the clinic, piling into the car.

"I can't wait and now we know what color the nursery should be," Carlos beamed.

"Speaking of which, we should start on that soon," I said to Kendall and James.

"We can do it whenever you want," Kendall said.

"Today we should look at baby names," Carlos suggested.

"I guess we'll work on it another day then," I said.

I agreed and we proceeded to the Palm Woods. When we reached the apartment, Kendall went to his room and James went to the pool. There was something going on between them and I had to remember to ask them soon.

I plopped down on the couch and waited for Carlos to come back with the baby book that I had no clue that he had.

"When did you get that?" I asked.

"Mami gave it to me before we left Minnesota," Carlos answered.

I nodded, I guess it come in handy now. I grabbed the book and went to the boy section. I just randomly started reading off names.

"Okay, so I don't know what to start with. Whose last name will the baby have?" I asked.

"Mitchell of course," Carlos smiled. "Hopefully I'll have that last name soon as well."

"Oh, one of these days we all will," I smiled.

"Okay, start reading names."

"Derf?"

"Derf Mitchell?"

"Sorry, ummm Michael?"

"It could work."

"Bernard?"

"No..."

"Triston?"

"Eh..."

"Antonio?"

"Hmmm... I like that one."

"Me too."

We continued to go through names for a long time and finally narrowed it down to a choice between Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan. I guess we'll decide which one closer to delivery.

Carlos and I snuggled closer together and started to get comfortable when Carlos' phone started ringing.

"Ugh, whose that?" I sighed.

"I'm not sure," he said as he reached for his phone. "Oh, it's Gustavo."

"Hey Gustave," Carlos greeted as he answered.

...

"What?" Carlos was having the conversation

...

"Really?" his eyes went wide.

...

"Logie and I?"

...

"On Friday?"

...

"Alright we'll be there," Carlos said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on Friday?" I asked.

"You and I are going to be on Ellen for an interview about the baby," Carlos smiles.

"Swag," I chuckled.

I love being on the Ellen show, it's just so amazing. Now we get to share a part of our lives with the fans in our first interview on our baby boy...and I can't wait.

* * *

**Okay,so how do you like it? I know it seems like I'm copying the Ellen idea from Counting on you by BigTimeGaga (one of my favorite mpregs ever, along with Cherry Bomb), but I couldn't think of anymore people **

**Question: Between the baby names (Triston, Michael,Antonio,Gilbert,Javier,Dexter,Luke, and Ethan) which one do you think should be the babies name? (voting time xD) and also what do you think is going on with Kendall and James?**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Another little filler, fun chapter. This is the last one before all the drama. Sorry to spoil the nonexistent surprise xD **

**In this chapter there's the Ellen show and cute baby stuff, slash singing**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Today is Friday and Logie and I go to Ellen's studio to tape her show that is going to air on Monday. Logie woke me up not too long ago and went into the shower. I would have went with him, but I'm starting to get insecure about my body.

I decided to go and use the bathroom next to the kitchen. I showered sort of quickly and went back upstairs to get dressed. I walked in and Logie was putting on his pants.

"I was wondering where you were," Logie stated.

"I was in the shower downstairs," I said.

"You could have showered with me," he said fake hurt.

"Logie, I'm fat, you don't want to see that," I said.

He pulled me close and hugged me tight. He looked me in my eyes and said,

"Carlos, you're beautiful and nothing is going to make me think differently," Logie said, kissing me.

We pulled away and smiled, continuing to get dressed. God knows I just want to put on some loose jeans and a big shirt and go, but I have to dress up somewhat. I put on my black slacks and managed to zip them up, with Logie's help, and then I put on my thin gray, silky-like shirt, which went down only covering my stomach mostly. The bottom was poking out and you would be able to tell that I'm pregnant, but I don't care, the world already knows. I put on a black vest over it and I was ready to go.

Logan was styling his hair when I was done getting dressed. He wore his black jeans and a blue, white, and gray plaid shirt, with a leather jacket on top. Man, he looked hot! I just wanted to attack him... I hate being pregnant.

When he was done, we walked out hand and hand and went to the car. As i got into the passenger seat, I glanced back at the car seat that Logan installed for our son a few days ago. We still haven't decided on a name, but we'll figure it out.

We pulled out and started driving towards Ellen's studio. We pulled up to the gate and was granted immediate access. We saw a lot of screaming fans as we drove through the gate, we parked and Logan walked around to help me out. Together we walked to the studio door and were granted access.

I remember it just like last time. There were dressing rooms set up for the both of us and we were showered with Ellen gear and snacks. The crew was scrambling around with the audience and preparing to tape the show.

I walked over to Logie's dressing room and stayed with him for a few minutes. There was a knock on the door and Logie got up to answer it. Ellen was at the door and was beaming at us. She gave Logie and hug and then came and hugged me.

"How have you guys been?" she beamed.

"Pregnant," I laughed.

"Nauseus," Logie said.

I didn't know that...why didn't he tell me that he was nauseous. I would've helped. I hope he's okay.

"I'm so glad to have you guys here, Logan can I get you something for your stomach?"

"No, I'll he fine," he smiled.

"Alright, well we go on in 20 minutes and you guys are the first guests."

"Okay, we'll be ready," I beamed.

She left quickly and I turned to Logan.

"Are you okay, Logie?"

"I'll be fine Carlos."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because I didn't want to stress you or the baby out," Logie rubbed my stomach.

"Okay, you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I probably ate something bad," he said.

Wait, that was what I said before I found out I was pregnant. Logan can't be pregnant though, right? I have always bottomed and we haven't had sex in a few months. I shook the thought away. Logan can't be pregnant, he would never run off and get pregnant.

Surely, 20 minutes later the show started and we were whisked from the dressing room and placed into the cue waiting to be called.

"Okay, our first guests today are half of the world famous boy band Big Time Rush and recently announced that they were pregnant and expecting a child together. Ladies and Gentleman, I am happy to welcome Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell."

Screams were erupting from what seemed like everywhere. The music started playing and Logie and I walked out hand and hand. We started swaying to the music and it made the crowd cheer more. We hugged Ellen before sitting on the couch.

"How are you guys?"

"Very pregnant," I smiled.

Cheers were very loud when I said that.

"Well, like always we are very happy to have you. So the big news, share it."

"Well, as you all can tell, I am in fact 22 weeks pregnant, and we are having a beautiful baby boy," I beamed.

"So it's a boy, do you have any names?"

"Uhh yeah, we're stuck between like 8 names," Logan started. "Just to name a few, we have Michael, Ethan, Triston, and a few others."

"I personally like Ethan, it seems...you and starts with an e," Ellen smiled.

"Well, if we have a girl, we're gonna name it Ellen," I laughed.

"Amazing! So how did you guys find out, was it planned or?"

"We definitely didn't plan it," Logan laughed. " I'm gonna be completely honest, I got lost in those eyes and then it all happened from there."

"Yeah, definitely unexpected, but then I started throwing up and being tired, I actually passed out and that's what sent me to the hospital to find out," I explained.

"So, I see all of these pictures all over the web that say, Cargan is real! We're gonna show it on the monitor."

We turned towards the monitor and surely there was a picture of Logan and I that had a caption that said: CARGAN is real! Then it showed some tshirts that said the same thing. People really think about this. We all laughed along with the audience when we saw the picture.

"So, how long has "Cargan" been real?"

"Since my birthday back in August. We realized our love for each other after that night," I said.

Awws from the crowd.

"This is definetely a good story, that you can tell little Ethan one day," Ellen commented. "When is your due date?"

" May 15th of this year," I responded.

"So what other symptoms have you been hit with?"

"CRAVINGS," Logan yelled, causing everyone to laugh, including me.

"Yeah, cravings, slight mood swings, feet swelling, I look like a bus, I-" I was stopped when I felt something hit against my stomach.

It caught me off guard and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable, it was like a little foot was pushing against my stomach and prodding it. It was like... KICKS! The baby is kicking!

"Are you alright?" Logan asked.

Instead of answering, I grabbed his hand and put it over the spot. He made a face, but then his face lit up when he realized what it was. Logan smiled at me and kissed my quickly. The crowd gave loud awws.

"The baby is kicking everybody for the first time!" I beamed.

Ellen leaned over and put her hand on the spot and also smiled when she felt the little kicks. We sat there for a moment marveling in the kicks. It was amazing. We get to share our experience with the world and the baby first kicked on the Ellen show, so that first memory is caught on tape and I can watch it over again and again.

We continued with the interview and the went backstage to the dressing room. That was a success. I looked at Logan because I wanted him to sing.

"Logie, will you sing to me?"

"Of course, Carlitos," he smiled.

He rubbed my belly and started singing Count On You.

_Hm yeah  
Ooha  
ooooh_

Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing (yeah)  
I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me  
I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me (nooo)

Don't hurt me, Desert me, Don't give up on me  
What would I want to do that for?  
Don't use me, take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1 ,2 ,3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you

Understand I've been here before  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore  
But if you failed my test  
Gotta know her better  
So I wasn't the only one  
But I would later put my trust in you  
Baby you can put your trust in me  
like you count to 3  
You can count on me  
And you're never gonna see  
No numbers in my pocket  
Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you  
you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

Don't hurt me, Desert me  
Don't give up on me, What would I want to do that for?  
Don't use me, take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
Ohh yeahh

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you

I really hope you understand that if you want to take my hand  
Then you should put yours over my heart, Promise to be careful from the start

I'm trusting you with loving me, Very, very, carefully  
Never been so vulnerable baby, I'll make you confortable

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
Baby I'm counting on you

Now I'm about to give you my heart so remember just one thing  
I've never been in love before yeah ya gotta go easy on me.

_ By this time, the baby was kicking a lot._

"Baby, likes your voice," I smiled.

"That's good, I was started to wonder if he wouldn't love me as much," Logan smiled.

"If he loves you at least 1/100th of how much I love you, then he will love you ALOT," I smiled and kissed him until the show was over

* * *

**I really don't know the whole Ellen show process, but I took a gander at it (hehe gander)**

**Question: Continue to vote for the baby names that are at the bottom. So far, Ethan is winning :)**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Well heres where the drama happens... I'm a terrible writer lol. Don't hate me for this. It starts in Logan's POV and then switches to third person**

**In this chapter there's DRAMA and lots of yelling...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Well, today is Valentines day! But I'm spending it next to a toilet, puking my guts out. Carlos, Kendall, and James haven't seemed to notice, but I've been puking a lot in the past week. I've tried to remain optimistic, but I think that I'm pregnant.

I haven't been really scared anymore, but then again, I haven't seen Dak either. He hasn't showed up, but I know that when I'm around the Palmwoods, he's watching me to make sure I don't screw up.

I leaned over the toilet and puked for what seemed like the 100th time today. Carlos and I are supposed to have a special dinner tonight and I was going to propose to him, but if I keep going like this, I wouldn't be able to go.

Also, I need to tell Carlos the truth sometime soon because he's going to start to wonder if my stomach gets bigger or something. I really hope that im not pregnant, but it doesn't look too good. I'll check with the doctor tomorrow, Carlos has his 6 month appointment then.

After I was done, I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth again before heading downstairs. I really hope that Gustavo doesn't want us at the studio.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio," Kendall said.

Damn.

"Ugh, I'm 6 months pregnant and he wants me to go there!" Carlos snapped.

The symptoms are getting worse. He always snaps like that now, so we have to be careful what we say to him. Last night he wanted steak covered in taco cheese and ketchup, in his soup. I notice that he winces because of back pains now and his feet are swelled.

"Gustavo figures that if you aren't in labor then you can work," James reasoned.

"He doesn't have to carry a baby around! And this kid won't go to sleep! Stop moving!" Carlos yelled at his belly.

"Hey he stopped," Carlos smiled. "Baby listens to his daddy," he cooed.

Yup, mood swings definitely on deck. I helped Carlos off the couch and together we all walked out and into the lobby. I immediately spotted Dak.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Dak," we all responded.

"Uhh...Logan can I talk to you when y'all get back?" he asked.

"Sure?" I said as more of a question.

"Cool, I'll see you in a bit," he smiled and walked away.

Okay, what was that about. I'm suddenly very nervous. What does he want to talk about? I don't want to be alone with him.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked.

"No clue. Let's just go," I said.

And with that, we left the Palmwoods and drove to Rocque Records. We walked inside and was immediately yelled at.

"DOGS, GET INSIDE THE BOOTH! Griffin wants a new EP out tomorrow so we have some writing and recording to do! MOVE OUT!" Gustavo yelled.

"Don't yell at me! I can only go so fast being PREGNANT!" Carlos yelled back.

"JUST GO! YOU CAN'T OUT YELL THE BIG DOG! WOOF WOOF!"

Carlos glared and continued walking through the studio. I could tell he was pissed, but I figured his mood would change soon.

We worked for hours, Gustavo had one song done, but we still had to write three more and record them to be released tomorrow. This was almost as bad as that Christmas where we had to get an EP ready before we went to Minnesota.

By the time we were done, my voice hurt and my brain was mush. We've been here all day and it's 5 PM. Our dinner is in an hour in a half and we need to go get ready. Just as we were about to leave, I started feeling nauseous again. Of course I'm fine all day, but when I need some time with my boyfriend, my stomach acts up.

"You okay Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Actually I don't really feel too good," I said clutching my stomach.

"Oh. Maybe we should just lay down and cuddle tonight instead of going out," Carlos suggested.

"Are you sure? We were both looking forward to this," I said.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm getting tired anyway," Carlos yawned.

I nodded and we proceeded to the palm woods. I stepped out of the car once James parked and I suddenly remembered the Dak thing. I was suddenly very nervous to go inside. James noticed my hesitation.

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah, just...my stomach again."

"Oh, well lets go upstairs and you can lay down."

I gave a half smile and followed James to the elevator. If I can avoid Dak, then I won't have to worry about it hopefully. As I walked through the lobby, I looked around and didn't see him there. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when we got inside the elevator. We walked to the apartment and got there just as Kendall was unlocking the door.

Carlos immediately kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch, sighing in relief. I sat next to him and started rubbing his belly. He smiled and rested his head against my shoulder. Kendall and James were in the kitchen, getting out ingredients to start dinner.

"I thought you guys were going out too?" I asked.

"Well, we don't want to go out and leave a sick person and a pregnant person here. We're fine with making a special dinner here," Kendall smiled.

I smiled back and there was a knock on the door. James made a face before going to answer it. I couldn't see who it was, but I heard James talking.

"Oh hey Dak, come on in buddy," James said, opening the door wider.

Third person POV

James opened the door wider and Dak stepped in to the apartment. Logan's eyes widened when he saw Dak.

"Hey Dak, do you want something to drink," Kendall offered.

"No thanks, just here to talk," Dak said.

Logan whispered to Carlos and they both got up and started heading for the stairs. Logan was secretly hoping that he could get out of whatever this is.

"Logan, Carlos, I think you two will want to stay for this," Dak smirked.

Carlos walked over to where Dak was and Logan mentally cursed himself.

"I just came over to see how my babies were doing," Dak said.

Logan paled and Carlos, Kendall and James looked confused.

"What are you talking about," Carlos laughed.

"Oh, Logan knows," Dak said.

Logan swallowed the thick spit that was gathering in his mouth. He wasnt prepared for any of this. His palms started sweating and it didn't help when Kendall, James and Carlos looked at him for answers.

"Uhhh...I don't know..."

"Oh, do you didn't tell them that you were pregnant, with my baby?" Dak asked.

Everything stopped. Logan stopped breathing. Carlos stopped looking around. Kendall stopped chopping vegatables and James stopped marinating the meat and looked up at them. Carlos didn't know what to think and he looked at Logan.

"What is he talking about?" Carlos asked, lowly and seriously.

"I don't know," Logans voiced cracked.

"Bullshit!" Dak yelled.

"Logan?" Carlos' eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Tell Carlos how you cheated on him with me!" Dak yelled.

By this time Kendall and James stepped out into the middle of the area with the other three, looking for answers. Truthfully, neither one of them knew what to think.

"That's a lie," Logan said in a whisper.

"What?" Dak asked.

"That's a lie! You raped me Dak!" Logan whispered.

Kendall and James gasped and looked at Dak. Carlos looked like he was relieved...somewhat. Logan was mad that Dak just came in here, lying like that.

"We think it's time for you to go Dak," Kendall said firmly.

"Yeah, that's not cool at all," James said coldly.

"Oh, I raped you? When someone is raped they don't talk about how good it was," Dak smirked.

They gasped again, but looked at Logan this time. Kendall and James looked, stunned. Carlos paled again, but wasn't saying anything. Tears were starting to come down his face and he wasn't saying anything.

"Logan wouldn't do that," Carlos said unconfidently. He wanted to believe Logan, but it was hard.

"Oh really? You should've heard how he said my kisses were sweet and sent him to another world and how my dick is so much better than Carlos and how Carlos has never loved him as much as I have," Dak still smirked.

God did Logan want to cut that smirk off his face. As Dak kept rambling, Carlos started crying harder and Kendall and James were standing by listening, trying to figure who to believe.

"Let me ask you something Logan," Dak started. "Have you been puking? Is your stomach feeling alright?"

"You did say your stomach was hurting," James said.

"There you go. So yes, Logan and I made a baby and don't worry, I'll be around for him/her. I like you a lot Logan, and Carlos? I'm sorry, but Logan is just so good in bed," Dak said.

Carlos just looked at the ground as his tears fell and Dak left, smirking at Logan and shutting the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Logan turned to Carlos.

"Carlos, listen to me," Logan started, reaching to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Carlos hissed and jerked his body away.

"But-"

"No, I heard everything, how could you? I thought we had something," Carlos choked back a sob.

"We do, you don't understand. D-"

"No, I understand perfectly. You only pretended to love me because of the baby, but decided to fuck Dak on the side and you went and got pregnant. You never loved me... I just fell for your tricks," Carlos whimpered.

"It's not true! Just listen!" Logan pleaded.

"There's nothing more to listen to. I thought we had something, but I guess I was wrong," Carlos ran out of the apartment sobbing.

Logan's eyes started to water and Kendall and James looked at him. They both sent him death glares and left to look for Carlos.

"Great. All my friends hate me now," Logan said out loud.

He went and sat on the couch and he just let the tears fall. He just lost the love of his life, his baby, and his two best friends. He laid there and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Everything that was important to him, was now gone.

* * *

**Sorry for this -_-, but yeah things start to get all depressing from here, but only for a couple of chapters.**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me this chapter!**

**Question: Should I do some chapters in Kendall or James' POV? And also, keep voting on baby names! I think Ethan is still winning :)**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Jeez, some of you guys were heated about the last chapter! Sorry, but it just adds character to the story, but thanks for the reviews/ alerts/ and favorites! I appreciate them, even though some of them weresecret messages telling me to jump off of a bridge lol xD **

**In this chapter... you get to see everything from all for of the guys point of view and you get to see what is wrong with Kendall and James, btw when you read it, you mayunseeable to understand where this is going.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Logan POV 

I am so stupid! How could I let this happen. I've been sitting on this couch for who knows how long now crying over my stupidity and my mistakes.

Why didn't I just tell Carlos that Dak raped me after it happened? Oh yeah, I let myself be intimidated by Dak. He took advantage of me and stripped me of everything I loved. I hate him. I hate how he came in here and made up a complete lie!

Why did he feel the need to do it? I will never understand. Why couldn't he just let us be happy? Oh Carlos...poor Carlos. He already has our son to worry about and now I just made it worse. What if he miscarrys from stress? What if he does something to himself or the baby.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can barely live with myself now. Carlos doesn't deserve this at all. He's such a sweet and harmless guy. He thinks I never loved him, which isn't true at all. Why wouldn't he just listen to me! I could have explained all of this from beginning to end.

You know, really as I look back on that night, this is Carlos' fault. He sent me out in the middle of the night because of his stupid cravings! He should be the one to blame and he should be the one guilty! Wait...what am I saying? I can't blame Carlos and he cant help his cravings. It's not like he knew that I would be raped, he just wanted his well deserved snacks. I shouldn't be mad at him, this was all Dak.

Kendall and James hate me now. They seemed to believe Dak to and immediately took Carlos' side without listening. I don't really blame them though; even though, Kendall did seem more upset about me being pregnant (possibly), which is weird. What will Mama Knight and Katie think? They'll probably hate me, especially Katie.

Another thing to deal with is the possibility of me being pregnant. It's really hard to doubt now, all signs point to yes. I'll go and visit Dr. Martin tomorrow to know for sure. What if I am pregnant? I'll have to abort it. It's caused so many problems for me already. Actually that was Dak. The baby is innocent and abortion is wrong. I guess I'll just have to he a single parent.

Everything is so messed up right now, and I don't know the first clue to fixing it.

Kendall

I am beyond pissed at Logan! How dare he do this to Carlos! I was in rage mode and I felt like that at any point, I'm gonna snap! Logan doesn't deserve how lucky he's been, he had a baby and a man that loves him! He should be grateful, not fucking people behind his back.

As much as I'm pissed at Logan right now, I don't hate him. He's still my best friend, but I don't think ill be able to even look at him without punching him for at least the next month. And Dak, oh god, the next time I see him, he's getting it! Not just from me, but probably from James and Carlos too.

I wanted to believe Logan, but it was hard with what Dak said. It sent me over the edge with the fact that Logan might be pregnant. This is why I say he was lucky. He had a baby and he just had to have another one, but Im sitting here wishing I could have half of that!

The truth is that James and I have been trying for a baby for a while how, ever since Logan and Carlos got together and before they knew about their baby. We've been trying for almost 6 months now! We haven't succeeded and our relationship has been suffering.

James and I argue over the fact that I can't get pregnant. We've tried countless times and our love making has just turned into senseless fucking. It's not the fact that I can't get pregnant that leads to arguments, it's the fact that James refuses to try and see if he can get pregnant because he doesn't want to ruin his figure! What the hell! Forget your fucking figure! You have to sacrifice for love! I wanted to play professional hockey, but I gave that up for his dream!

So yes, I'm more pissed at Logan for that and I know it's bad, but I can't help but be jealous. Logan gets what I've wanted TWICE and I don't even get it once! I just don't know what to think anymore, but we need to find Carlos, he needs us!

James

Man, did Logan mess up big time. I kind of feel sorry for him. Yes, I'm upset that he did this to Carlos and don't want to talk to him right now, but all of this doesnt add up. It's not like Logan to be a cheater and I wouldn't think he would go that far.

I want to stay mad at him, but I have a feeling he was telling the truth. I mean of course Dak sounded convincing, but Logan was obviously upset and wanted us to believe that Dak raped him. I'm starting to regret leaving Logan all alone without hearing him out, I'll just have to remember to talk to him.

As for Kendall, I knows he's raging and is probably really pissed about the second baby. We've been trying so hard lately to have a baby, but it's a fail attempt every time. Then he argues with me because I don't want to give up my figure to carry a baby. It's not my fault we can't conceive, but I don't want to give up my figure and he should keep trying... The Kendall Knight that I know never backs down from a challenge. I don't have time to think about us though, we need to find Carlos.

I followed Kendall as we searched the entire palm woods for Carlos. We searched the lobby, the pool, the car, the roof, Palmwoods park, everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. I was starting to worry. We decided to check by Camille, Lucy, and the Jennifer's, none of them seeing him and also wondering why we were looking for him.

Our search ended at Mama Knights apartment, I was praying he was in here. Kendall knocked and we waited. Finally Katie answered the door and let us in.

"Is Carlos here?" Kendall asked panicked.

"Yeah he is," Mama K said.

We let out a sound of relief as we heard the good news.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the guest room, but I suggest you leave him alone for now, he needs some alone time."

"Yeah, why was he so upset?" Katie asked.

Kendall sat and spilled the whole story to them, down to every last detail.

"That doesn't sound like Logan," was the first thing Mama K said.

"I don't care, Logan's dead next time I see him! How dare he?" Katie raged.

Now Logan was in trouble. Katie isn't someone to mess around with...at all. We talked more about the situation and waited patiently for Carlos to come out of the room and talk to us.

Carlos POV

I ran out of the apartment as fast as my waddling body would take me. Tears were coming down my cheeks fast and I couldn't stop them. I ran out of the apartment and down the hall to Mama Knights' apartment. I don't want to talk, but I need somewhere to just rest. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

A few seconds later, Katie answered the door. She smiled when she saw me, but it quickly faded when she saw my condition.

"Carlos?"

"Can I please come in?" I choked out.

"Sure," she said stepping to the side, with concern on her face.

Mama Knight saw me and immediately stopped what she was doing, looking concerned.

"Carlos?"

"Can I use the guest bedroom?" I asked between sobs.

"Sure, whatever you need. You know which one is available, but sweetie, what's wrong?" Mama Knight asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," I said as the sobbing started again and I ran down the hall to the guest room.

I opened the door and slammed it behind me, plopping on the bed and letting the tears fall. How could Logan do this to me after all we've been through? It's not like Logan to be unfaithful like that, but then again it's not like Logan to have drunk sex and knock a man up. Okay, that's not helping.

I regret everything, including my feelings for Logan. It was alone huge mistake. Falling for Logan, going to that club on my birthday, having sex with Logan, keeping this baby, and spending all this time was a stupid mistake.

Well actually, the baby wasn't a mistake. I can't be mad at him because I love him more than my life. You never realize how much you love something until you've carried it in your belly. I understand the special bond a kid has with their carrying parent now and I'm not letting this baby go, especially when it's the only one I have left. Speaking of which, I can't stress, I don't want to miscarry, but it's hard when you have a broken heart. I really thought that Logan loved me, but I was wrong.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and I heard voices. _Kendall and James. They must be looking for me, but I'm not ready to face them yet. I need some time to myself. I laid on the bed until I was done crying, maybe two hours later before I was able to move without sobbing._

I wiped my eyes and walked over to the door, opening it. I'm pretty sure Kendall and James told them what happened so I wouldn't have to relay that horrible experience to them. As soon as I stepped into the living room, I was attacked with hugs from Kendall, James, Mama Knight and Katie.

"Oh sweetie, we're here for you," Mama Knight comforted.

"I can take Logan down for you, or Dak," Katie smirked.

"No need," I said. They still deserve to be happy with their family that they will raise right?

"Listen, don't worry about Logan, we're gonna get your stuff and you can stay here," Kendall said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can't be around Logan and maybe moving in here for a while, or at least until the baby is born will help you cope," Mama K smiled.

"Good. I don't think I can handle going home," I gave a small smile.

"Carlos, just remember that we're your best friends and we will always be here for you no matter what," Kendal, hugged me again,

I gave a small smile as I sat at the bar, I was ready to talk everything out because there's no one I trust more than these people in this room. It would be hard, but I'll eventually get over Logan. Little Michael, or Ethan, or Antonio or whatever will be my main focus at all times. Even if this baby only has one father, he'll be loved...

* * *

**Next chapter, a lot happens, which MAY include James switching sides and becoming a detective xD and also Logan finds out the truth. Theres more, but that's enough for now. **

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me!**

**Question: At this point do you have more sympathy for Logan or Carlos... Or even Kendall? And also, keep voting on baby names! Right now it looks like Ethan and Michael are both popular choices :)**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Okay, firstly I'm sorry that I'm goings to disappoint a lot of you and also because the POV switches a lot. But thanks for the reviews and all! I love you all!**

**In this chapter... Logan gets results (sorry). James steps up and helps a friend : )**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

This is just sad. I don't feel any better. Sure, it only happened yesterday, but i've spent most of that time crying. I know what you're thinking. "Logan needs to get over it and stop being a baby." Well, it's not that easy.

I tried my best to sleep last night, it just didn't happen. I heard the door open late last night when James and Kendall must've come home, but Carlos never came in here. I basically stayed up all night crying because I couldn't stop long enough to sleep.

So now it's 10:30 and I'm still laying in bed, looking at the ceiling, yet to fall asleep. Carlos should be at his appointment by now. Our little boy is 6 months now; that's something to smile about. Oh yeah, and I have to go to Rocque Records today. Gustavo doesn't know anything that's going on so we still have rehearsal.

Oh great, now my stomach is feeling nauseous. I don't know how Carlos did this. Oh wait, hold that thought. I got up and ran to the bathroom, spilling whatever was in my stomach into the toilet.

I can't keep doing this, I need to know the truth now. I'll just go to Dr. Martin and then go to the studio. I took a quick shower and just threw on anything before walking downstairs. As i walked to the kitchen, I saw that someone was here then left.

Yep, just like I thought. Kendall, James, and Carlos took the car and went to the appointment and didn't wake me up and I'm pretty sure theyre going to the studio right after. Ugh, I guess I'll call a cab.

10 minutes later, the cab arrived and I had to explain to the driver that I was meeting Carlos at the clinic for his appointment. I don't need any scandals getting out before they can be proven true.

I got out of the cab and paid the driver before walking into the clinic. I walked up to the receptionist and she smiled at me.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to talk to Dr. Martin alone, it's important."

"Sure, I'll page him for you," she smiled.

"Thank you," I gave her a small smile and sat in the waiting room.

Almost immediately I was called by . I shook hands with him and followed him to a room.

"I didn't see you this morning at Carlos' appointment," he said.

"Yeah, Carlos and I got into a little misunderstanding," I said.

"little must be a loose term because Carlos didnt look too well this morning, and you don't either, you both need to relieve stress, Carlos especially and I told him that."

"Well, It may be just as important to me as well,"I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I came here today because I think...I'm pregnant," I said.

I would have laughed at his face if I weren't do scared and depressed.

"O...kay well we will just do an ultrasound," Doc said. "Lay back for me."

I did and he lifted my shirt and squirted the blue gel on my stomach. He started moving the transducer and I was nervous. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until Dr. Martin started talking.

"Well, look at what we have here."

"What?" I asked panicked.

"Logan, you're pregnant...looks to be about 9 weeks along," Dr. Martin pointed to the screen.

I didn't even know that I started crying...bawling pretty much. I covered my face with my hands and I sobbed. I felt a hand rubbing my back and noticed that it was Dr. Martin.

"Logan, it will be okay, you and Carlos can raise both babies together."

That made me cry even harder.

"You don't understand," I sobbed.

"What don't I understand?"

"W-Well, I kind of accidentally c-cheated on C-carlos and now he hates me and doesn't want to talk t-to me," I chocked out.

"Oh Logan, I'm sorry. Maybe you can talk-"

"H-He doesn't want to listen to me! H-He wouldnt let me explain!"

"Okay, well he just needs space and time. Then you can try to talk it out with him, trust me he will come around. I've seen you two interact and I know that you two won't function unless you're together."

My sobbing slowed to just a few tears and sniffling.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for not judging me," I sniffled.

"I don't know the full story to judge you, now let's start working on baby number two!" he smiled.

I smiled and we finished the random appointment.

* * *

James 

I'm not gonna lie, when Logan walked in for rehearsal, he looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, not to mention the bags under them and he just looked weak and vulnerable.

"DOG! WHY ARE YOU LATE! EVEN YOUR PREGNANT BOYFRIEND (I noticed them both cringe at the word) WAS HERE ON TIME!"

"I-I'm sorry Gustavo," Logan mumbled.

He looked like he was on the verge of tears again.

"Why were you so late sweetie?" Kelly asked.

"I um, had to go to the doctor," Logan mumbled.

I noticed Carlos pale and look around nervously, Kendall glared in his direction and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Please don't tell me it was that kind of appointment.

"Is everything alright?" Kelly asked.

"Well...no...I'm uhh...w-well...uhhh..."

"Spit it out Logan! We all know what it is!" Kendall hissed coldly.

Logan looked down at the ground.

"I'm pregnant," Logan said.

Kelly looked shocked, Gustavo broke the mug he was drinking out of, I felt sorry for him, Kendall sent the coldest glare I've ever seen, and Carlos ran out of the door. Life just got interesting. I really need to talk to Logan...

Carlos 

I can't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I thought I could handle hearing the actual words, but I can't. I kept walking until I ended up in the bathroom. I put my back against the wall and slumped down to the floor and cried.

How am I gonna get over this? Today started out great. I went to my appointment and my baby boy is healthy and doing great, then I come here and seeing Logan after yesterday just did it over for me. I couldn't handle it.

I heard the door open and felt a hand on my back. I saw that it was Kendall and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me into a hug. I cried for a few more minutes until it just became whimpers and sniffles.

"What was that for?"

"You needed it."

"Well, thanks," I said.

"No problem. I know it's hard, but you'll get over...him," Kendall said a little too cold.

"Why the coldness?"

"I hate him for hurting you...and to be completely honest, I'm jealous that he's having a baby."

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Yes, me and James have been trying for months and haven't been successful and it's kind of been tearing us apart, then Logan goes and gets what we wanted for the second time."

"Wait, so does that mean you hate me too?"

"No, I'm jealous, but no," Kendall gave a small laugh.

"Kendall, I know your upset, like I am, but don't hate Logan."

"Why? You're crying your eyes out and stressing because he cheated and you don't hate him?"

"As much as I wish I did, I don't. I still love him very much!"

"Well, I'm going to help you get over it! He doesn't deserve a second chance!"

"I know Kendall, but this will be hard."

"James and I are here to help you... We won't let you fall again."

* * *

Logan

It's been a week now... And not much has changed for me. It's still the same. I cry myself to sleep every night thinking of what was and the only reason I sleep is because I'm pregnant and can't handle staying up for too long.

I'm tired... And im lonely. Kendall and James won't talk to me and if I happen to be in the same room, they'll just ignore me. The other day, I was watching tv so I could at least feel like I have friend, and Kendall walks in with James and pretends I'm not even there. He grabbed the remote and changed what I was watching like I wasn't there and James just sat there.

James at least doesn't glare at me when he sees me, he just pretends I don't exist, but he does it in a caring kind of way... If that makes since. Like he generally cares about my happiness, but just won't do anything about it.

And Carlos, I haven't seen Carlos since the day I found out I was pregnant and he ran out, it broke my heart all over again. He doesn't deserve any of this and I'm mostly sorry he got involved with me, I didn't want to hurt him.

Gustavo and Kelly didn't really react well. Gustavo wanted to avoid the scandal and decided that he would set up an appointment for me to have an abortion today, and you know what, I don't really care that much. Kelly didn't want me to get an abortion but decided that it was best.

Now I'm sitting on the couch waiting to go to the studio and then the clinic. Gustavo called Dr. Martin and set up the appointment.

Kendall and James walked out of their room and immediately walked out the door, but not before Kendall sent a glare my way. The limo must be here... I wanted to go with them, but I don't feel comfortable in a limo full of people who hate me, so I'll just call a cab. I was about to call the company until the door opened and James stepped in. He hesitantly walked over to the couch and sat down.

James

We were walking through the lobby with Carlos and were about to get into the limo, but I just couldn't do this any longer. Logan looked so sad when we were leaving and he needs some support to.

"Guys? I think I forgot my phone and wallet, I'll be right back," I said before rushing upstairs and into the apartment. I saw Logan on the couch with his phone and I hesitantly walked over to the couch.

"Hey Logan," I said silently.

"H-Hey James," he responded hesitantly.

"I came up here to..uh.. Talk to you," I said.

"Okay, go ahead," Logan said, obviously trying not to sound too excited. Wow, he must really be that lonely.

"Can you tell me what really happened? The whole truth?"

"Why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you be ignoring me like the rest of the people I care about?"

"Logan, you need a friend to talk to and I can't stand to see you suffer alone like this. I don't see you doing any of the things Dak said and I think I believe you, just me what happened," I pleaded.

Logan took a deep breath and then he started telling the story. He started with Carlos' craving and then how he saw Dak before he went downstairs and how he came back up and Dak trapped him in the elevator and brutally raped him and how after it was over he went back to his room and cried himself to sleep, all without Carlos knowing.

He poured it all out to me every detail and by the end of the story, he started sobbing. You know what, I believe him and when something like that happened, he doesn't need hatred, he needs support. No one can make up that much detail and that much cying, and besides, Logan was never good at lying of this is Logan's fault, it's all Dak. I pulled Logan into a hug and tried to comfort him.

"Shhh... It's okay, I'm here for you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't before but I'll help you, I swear," tears were welling up in my eyes by now. Logan is so...broken and he needs a friend.

"Thank you James," he choked out. "I deserve everything that happened to me and this is my fault."

"That's just what Dak wants you to think. You didnt deserve any of it and it wasn't your fault one bit."

"You're a good friend," Logan smiled through tears.

"I try, I just couldn't stand to see you hurt any longer. You're my best friend and I swear you always will be," I said.

"Thank you...so now what?"

"We're going to prove to Kendall and Carlos that you were raped and get you two back together," I said.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, we will work on it, but right now, the limo is waiting and we have to get to the studio," I stood up.

He nodded and stood up, so we started towards the door.

"Oh, and Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't get an abortion. That baby did nothing and Gustavo and Kelly can't boss you around."

"But what about the scandals and publicity and all."

" . Yes im usually all about publicity, but this is about you and you need to stand up for you and Carlos' family."

"But, won't Kendall be mad?"

"I'll worry about Kendall. Besides, no one wants you to get an abortion, not even Carlos," I said. They told me that in fact. Logan just got a small smile on his face.

* * *

Logan

Rehearsal is over and now it's time. The limo ride and rehearsal were really awkward, but James talked to me, much to Kendall's dismay. I'm really grateful for James. I'm happy that someone still cares for me and supports me and believes me. We're going to work on some proof and hopefully it works.

"Logan, you ready to go to the clinic?" Kelly asked.

Kendall, James, and Carlos all tensed up. Hmmm...maybe James was right and they don't want this baby gone either. I didn't know if I did or didn't at first, but I've been thinking that this baby is my responsibility and doesn't deserve this. Abortion is wrong and James is right, I need to stand up for myself.

"Kelly, I'm not going," I simply stated.

"Yes you are! That baby must go bye bye!" Gustavo yelled.

"No! It must not!" I yelled right back.

"Yes, you're being selfish! Think about your band mates! They're going to have to go through whatever popularity decrease!" Gustavo yelled.

"This isn't about us, Gustavo!" James spoke up. "For once, Logan needs to think about himself and worry about his family! The fans can believe what they want, but he needs support right now, not dissapproval!"

"Even though Logan fucked up, that baby doesn't deserve death, it's innocent," Kendall said without looking at me.

"He shouldn't have to give the baby up if he doesn't want to," Carlos said quietly.

Wow, all three of them stood up for me. I knew James would have my back, but that was the first time since the incident that Kendall has even spoken my name, let alone back me up, and Carlos... It made my heart flutter.

"It's official, I'm keeping my baby. It didn't do anything and it deserves a chance at life," I looked at James and he nodded and smiled at me.

"You know what? Fine, do whatever the hell you want," Gustavo said before walking out, Kelly following. I turned to the three.

"Thanks you guys," I half smiled.

Kendall didn't say anything, he just dragged Carlos along and left. Well... At least he didn't glare this time. I turned to James.

"Now what?"

"We work on getting that boyfriend of yours back," James smiled.

I couldn't help but smile. After what just happened, I felt like everything would be alright. I'm so happy that I have at least one of my friends back.

* * *

**Okay, so right now I'm just gonna say that Logan is going to have a girl, so names? XD never too early for names, but i dont know if you guys dont like the fact that logan is having a baby or that hes keeping it more! and also, there's gonna be a sequel, I love this too much to let it stop completely.**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me!**

**Question: How do you think James and Logan will get this fixed? Also, keep on with those baby name votes and also give me some girl names!**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Sorry this is so short, it's just a filler... Well not really, but sorry it's short! Thanks for all the reviews and all! I love you all**

**In this chapter... James and Logan work on getting things right!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

How about...we stage a -"

"No, James, we need to think rationally," I said.

"Well, maybe we should work on getting you justice instead," James suggested.

"Well, how do we prove anything? It's been a week since you joined my side and we haven't come up with anything."

"Maybe they could test for rape?" James said. When I shook my head, James said,

"I don't know. Let's just go file a police report," James said standing up. "We can worry about evidence later."

"Okay, if you say so," I said standing up as well.

We walked outside of the door and into the hallway. We pressed the button to the elevator and got inside and stood until it reached the lobby. We continued to walk until we walked past A very noticeably pregnant Jett, and then it clicked.

James and I stopped and looked at each other with wide eyes of realization.

"Jett," we both whispered.

We turned around and practically ran back to the elevator. We had to wait because Jett was already in and the door closed by the time we got there. When it was there, James and I got inside.

"Why didn't we think of this?" I asked.

"Because, we've been so stuck on it that we haven't thought clearly. Logan, he can be the ticket back to our perfect friendship and your boyfriend!" James smiled.

"I sure hope so!" I smiled.

The elevator dinged and opened to Jett's floor. We walked down the hall until we reached his door. It's really nerve wracking because he can be the ticket back to my old life, well the one before the rape.

I sucked it up and knocked. We waited for a few seconds before a tired Jett answered the door. He looked surprised to see us, but didn't seem upset.

"James?Logan?what are you doing here?"

"Can we come inside and talk to you?" I asked.

"About?"

"It's not really hallway appropriate, just trust us," James said.

"Is Kendork with you?"

Is saw the upset expression on James' face so I quickly spoke.

"No..just...please?"

He sighed and stepped to the side, allowing us access. I forget that our apartment is customized and the other ones are just plain, but it had a Jett flare on it, it was nice.

"Nice place," James said.

"Uh..Thanks. Have a seat on the couch. Would you two like something to drink?"

Wow, I didn't know Jett was so courteous. Well then again, I don't know much about Jett at all...

"I'll just take a water," I said.

"I'm fine," James said.

He left the room and we took a seat on the couch. He returned a few seconds later with two bottles of water. He handed one to me before taking a seat on the couch and opening his bottle.

"So, what did you guys want to talk about?"

"Umm..Jett,I wanted to know...umm... Who raped you?" I asked hesitantly.

He stopped drinking and just looked at me, and I could see the pain flashing in his eyes.

"I don't...uhh.. Want to talk about it," he said quietly and on the verge of tears.

"Was it Dak?" James got to the point, but gently.

He looked up and gave us a skeptical look.

"How did you know that?" Jett asked.

"Well, he raped me a few months back and now I'm pregnant," I said looking at the ground.

"He got to you too?" Jett asked.

"Yes, in the middle of the night," I said quietly.

"How did he get to you?" James asked.

"Well, 9 months ago, He and I went to that house party," he started.

"Was it Miranda's?" James asked.

"Yes."

"That was a great party, little Carly Shay knows how to throw a party," James said.

"It was great...until I danced with Dak. If I could, I would have stopped the initial conversation. I saw him from afar and always saw him at the palm woods, but I never spoke to him. He was cute. I finally got the guts at the party and we danced. I really liked him and we went home together, not to sleep together or anything, but to just ride together. He walked me to my door and he asked me out on a date. Of course I said yes. He asked me if he could come inside, and I expressed to him that I wanted to take this slow."

By this time Jett had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I walked inside and was about to close the door, but he pushed it and forced his way inside. He forced himself upon me and there was nothing I could do, I didn't know he was that strong," Jett's voice shaked.

"He was strong and forceful," I said, remembering my experience.

"I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong and he raped me guys! He raped me in my own apartment! It took a while for me to be able to come in here and not cry, because it was so much. He hit me when I protested and be just raped me harder," he was sobbing now.

I pulled him into a hug, he seemed to need it. He cried on my shoulder and I held him until he was done. He sniffled and looked at me.

"No one is here for me Logan! None of those Hollywood friends are real! They just left me to suffer alone! The only reason I'm here is because of this baby!" he vented to me.

"Shh... It's okay," I attempted to comfort, even though tears were rolling down my cheeks by now.

"Jett, we're here for you. You need friends then you got them. We're not a bad group and you need the support and we're here to give it to you. You're going to be a great father," James said.

The three of us just sat there for a while, just letting it all sink in and comforting one another. After about 30 minutes, Jett pulled away from our grasp.

"Thank you guys for giving me the hope and courage that I need for this. I didn't think I had anyone to relate to or talk to, but you two showed me that I do," Jett smiled.

"You can always talk to us. And we will help you with the baby that's due in...?"

"Any day now. My due date is tomorrow actually," Jett said. "Now what is it that you two needed? I'm sorry I shoved all of my feeling onto you," Jett laughed.

"It's okay, that's what friends are for," I smiled.

He beamed at that statement.

"Well, we wanted to know if you could witness for me in court and help me get Carlos and Kendall back? I'm going to file a police report and get us justice!" I said.

"I would love to testify in court and what happened with Carlos and Kendall?" Jett asked.

"Well, Dak came by two weeks ago and basically lied to them about what happened and that caused Carlos and I to break up and for Kendall to hate me and need to prove to them that I was telling the truth," I said.

"Whoa! Unacceptable. I would love to help!" Jett said.

"Really?" James and I asked.

"Yes. I've seen you and Carlos together and that is true love that anyone could see. Just because Dak ruined my life doesn't mean I'm going to let him ruin yours, we're friends now and you two don't deserve this," Jett said seriously.

I smiled at the words. I almost started to cry. I can't believe that he believes this much in us!

"Thank you so much Jett!" I hugged him.

"No problem, now where do we start?" Jett asked.

"Well, I was thinking..." James started.

* * *

**Poor Jett, all alone in the world, but now BTR is by his side! : )**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me!**

**Question: What do you think will happen? Also, keep on with those baby name votes and also give me some girl names!**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Wow, I didn't expect this chapter to have Dak, but I think it adds to it!**

**Two things. First thing is that I changed my username sowhen you got the email you were probably like who is that? XD it's still me with a new username.**

**Second thing, I put a poll for Carlos' baby names on my profile, so go vote there because i refuse to go through reviews and tally votes. In the poll, you're allowed to choose 3 of the 8.**

**Speaking of reviews, I hit 50! :D hopefully by the time this is done I'll have at least 100 but keep reviews and I love you all!**

**In this chapter... Drama...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Jett

Wow, who would've thought that I could ever be happy again? Ever since yesterday, James and Logan have been extremely friendly to me and I couldn't be happier. I know it's sad, but I haven't had a real friend since the 7th grade.

It's only been a day, but I feel close to these two and I am willing to help even if I have to deal with Kendork. We spent most of yesterday just talking and getting to know each other. We talked for at least 6 hours yesterday. Now I'm sitting on the couch with Logan waiting for James to come back with Kendall.

"How exactly is this going to help with Carlos again?" I turned to Logan.

"Well, if we can convince Kendall, then hopefully the four of us can convince Carlos and hopefully he will at least talk to me," Logan responded.

I nodded my head before I felt an uncomfortable movement in my stomach. Ugh, more Braxton hicks contractions. I've been feeling them a lot today, but the doctor said I would know when the real ones start. My due date is today, but so far nothing significant has happened.

"You okay, Jett?" Logan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just some Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Are you sure? You are due today right?"

"Yeah, I am, but I'm sure. I've been feeling these all week."

"Okay, if you say so," he said, uncertainly.

We turned back to the tv and not long after, James walked through the door with Kendall in tow. Kendall was smiling until he glanced and Logan and I, then he walked back towards the door. James pulled him back before he could walk out and then he whispered something to him. Kendall whispered something back and then James said something else, giving him a seductive smirk. Kendall blushed and then walked over to where we were.

"Whats this about?" Kendall asked.

"We're going to tell you what happened to Logan," James said slowly.

Kendall groaned.

"Let me guess. You cheated on Carlos and then you felt back and now you're going through emotional turmoil and want me to help you get Carlos back?" Kendall said, spitefully.

"No, Kendall. I was raped," Logan said lowly.

"Yup, we were all-"

"Just fucking listen!" Logan spat.

Kendall didn't say anything, he just waited for Logan to speak so he did. He spilled the whole story. It was hard to listen to again. Kendall didn't say anything, but I could see the look in his eye turn from hate to concern, and I could tell that he was trying not to believe it so he wouldn't feel like an ass. Once Logan was done and in tears, Kendall spoke up.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Kendall said slowly. "And I can't help but ask, what is Jett doing here?"

"You should know I'm telling the truth because I'm your best friend... Or was," Logan said quietly.

"Yes, but...it's just hard Logan," Kendall said.

"No, you believed a lyer over your best friend, there is nothing hard about that," Logan's voice was slightly raising. "When I was left alone to cry for nights, I needed the support. Im having a baby and I can't change that, but I needed support of my friends and you weren't there for me Kendall. Instead, you turned against me and when I finally tell you the story you question it!

"Logan, I-"

"No, well since you need more proof, listen to Jett, another one of Dak's victims."

Kendall looked sorry, but turned to me and listened to my story. I told him everything I told James and Logan and by the end, Logan and I were both crying, while Kendall looked sad. He opened his mouth to talk, but there was a knock on the door.

James walked over and opened it to reveal Dak. Dak pushed past James and walked in.

"Logan, I just wanted to say," he stopped when he looked up and saw all of us.

I haven't seen Dak in months and seeing him brought back all the memories. I couldn't take it. I got as far away from him as I could.

"Oh, Jett, how is our baby doing?" he said, with that smirk.

I didn't say anything.

"Dak, I think you should go," James said sternly.

Kendall was just looking at Dak, trying to size him up and figure out the whole truth. He looked like he was putting it together, then he looked at me and his eyes widened. He finally realized the truth.

"Where's Carlos?" Dak asked.

"Dak," James said in a warning tone.

"You bastard," Kendall whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"I was just here to apologize to Logan and Carlos for tearing them apart, by having the best sex ever."

Damn, even though I'm over him, that sentence hurt. And there he goes with that damn smirk.

"Don't you mean sorry for raping me Dak?" I can tell Logan was tired of this drama.

"I never raped anybody," Dak said darkly.

" ." I hissed.

"You've raped all the victims that were at the Palm Woods, Dak," James said. "You made a lot of people suffer. You get them pregnant, ruin their relationships, and leave them to raise a child alone."

I looked over at Kendall, who hasn't said anything, and if I'm correct, he looks like he's on the edge of tears. If this situation wasn't so intense, I would get this on camera and laugh at it.

"Why would I have any reason to do that?" Dak asked.

"Because, you're a crazy psychopath whore!" Logan yelled.

Actually, I know the real reason, besides him being an actual whore. Maybe I can use it against him, inflict some pain upon him. I don't know where the courage came from, but I said it.

"Or maybe it's because of your dad,Dak," I smirked.

I definetely noticed the difference in his face expression and so did the others. His eyes went from devious to pained.

"You don't know what you're talking about," his voice cracked.

I was hit with another pain to my stomach, as I have been every seven minutes, but haven't paid attention to it, this is more important right now.

"You told me everything. How your dad would abuse you and your mom. How she would scream because of how bad he beat her. About how he called you a fag and how he never supported you as a father. How he basically killed your mother over his actions," I said.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"I'm just saying," I chuckled softly. "You're acting just like him."

"I'm nothing like that asshole!"

"No, you're worse than that asshole, you've become a bigger one."

"No, not true, rape isn't worse than abuse," Dak slipped up.

"...Oh, so you have raped people?"

Okay, he looked furious now.

"You know what? It's true! I raped Logan and Jett and their children are mine, but you have no proof!" Dak yelled.

That was when they snapped. Kendall had tears rolling down his cheeks as he punched Dak in the nose, then James attacked him as well. They were both pounding on him, but I didn't have the heart to get up and help the asshole.

"GUYS GUYS STOP! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO COME TO THIS!" Carlos yelled, attempting to pull Kendall and James off of Dak.

When the hell did Carlos get here? He must have walked in and we were too absorbed in the situation to notice. Kendall pulled off first, rushing to Logan and pulling him into a hug, while crying.

"I'm so sorry Logan! I was such an ass and I could never hate you. I should have listened and I'm a horrible best friend." Kendall rambled.

"Kendall," Logan said in a shaky voice. "It's alright."

"No it's not, you needed me and I turned against you!" Kendall cried.

"Kendall, it's okay, really. I forgive you."

"Promise?" Kendall pulled away.

"Promise."

"No resentment?"

"None, whatsoever," Logan smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Carlos finally got James off of Dak, who was bleeding and had a black eye forming. Dak got up and yelled.

"This isn't over! You're going to pay and this isn't the last you will see Dak Zevon!" Dak yelled backing away.

"You ever come near ANY of the other people in this room and I hear about it, you're dead," James said in a dangerous tone.

Dak glared at all of us before walking out. James locked the door and then pulled all of us into a group hug.

"Carlos, how long have you been here?" James asked.

"Just before the dad part," he said.

"Well, ummm... We will give you and Logan some alone time," Kendall said before him and James walked upstairs, motioning for me to follow so I did.

Once inside the room though, of course we put our faces against the door to hear.

Logan

Jett, Kendall, and James just went upstairs and now I'm sitting on the couch as Carlos stood awkwardly.

"You should sit down, don't want to hurt the baby," I said.

He sat hesitantly.

"So, you heard his admittance?"

"Yeah. Look, Logan I'm Sor-"

"No, Carlos," I said holding my hand up. "No need, I don't blame you. I'm sorry you had to go through this though."

"Logan, you are the last one that should apologize. I just can't believe that I didn't listen to you and that you were...raped," his eyes started to water.

"It's okay now, I'm fine now. Everything was put in the air and everything is being fixed," I said.

"Logan, I don't know if I can forgive myself for abandoning you," Carlos shook his head.

"You can. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I forgive you, just like I forgave Kendall," I said softly.

He smiled and I took that as a good sign.

"I hope you know that I still want you in this babys life, and that I'm going to be here for you when your baby is born," Carlos said.

"Good, very good," I beamed. "How did your last appointment go?"

"It went great, our boy is healthy and willbe ready for delivery in two more months," Carlos smiled.

"So, what does this mean for us?" I asked slowly.

"Logan," Carlos sighed.

Uh oh...

"I still love you a lot and think about you and our little family everyday...but I think it would be best for all of us, James, Kendall and the babies included if we just stayed friends for now," Carlos said.

I'm surprisingly okay with that...okay no I'm not, but he is right.

"Carlos, I still love you and I think you're right. Now is just not the time for something else right now, but I still want you," I said.

"And best believe I still want you," he smiled. "So, we're cool?"

"Friends it is," I smiled.

"Best friends," he smiled.

I saw some of that old Carlos joy in his eyes when he said that. Maybe this was for the best. We were about to continue the conversation when Jett ran down the steps, followed by James and Kendall.

"Logan, help me!" Jett yelled.

"Whats wrong Jett?"

"I think it's time! These Braxton hicks are getting worse," he grabbed his stomach and panted.

He gasped and then I saw water soaking his jeans.

"Oh my god, you're in labor!" I yelled.

* * *

**Time for the first baby of the story to be born! I didn't realize how many their were xD but Carlos is going to be the most detailed since his baby is supposed to be the main focus, btw sorry for neglecting that the past couple of chapters!**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me! Don't forget to vote for Carlos baby names on my profile!**

**Question: What should I name Jett's baby? It'll be a girl and I'll just pick a random one from reviews :P and soon ill do a poll for Logan's baby, so names for that would be cool.**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Wow, thanks for the baby nameentries guys! I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped the last two chapters, but that's okay! At least I did get some.**

**Second thing, I put a poll for Carlos' baby names on my profile, so go vote there because i refuse to go through reviews and tally votes. In the poll, you're allowed to choose 3 of the 8.**

**In this chapter... Jett. baby!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Oh gosh, Jett is in labor! We all kind of started panicking, we weren't prepared for this at all! Logan quickly calmed down and took over.

"Okay, your water broke so your contraction are about 5-7 minutes apart. We may not have a lot of time so let's move!" Logan said. "Okay, James run downstairs and get the car started! Kendall help Carlos get downstairs and Jett, i'll help you."

James nodded and grabbed the keys before running out the door and probably took the stairs. I'm not gonna lie, I'm jealous that Logan is helping Jett instead of me, but I know Kendall won't help Jett and this isn't about me.

On another note, I'm glad that Logan and I are at least friends, even though I'm sure this conversation isn't over. Now that I know the truth, I feel foolish that I didn't believe him and caused both of us heartache, but hopefully we can get past that.

As we approached the elevator, Jett clutched his stomach in pain. He looked like he was in some serious pain! Seeing this sent a lot of questions into my brain. Will I be able to do this? I only have two months left to get ready.

We rode the elevator, with the only sound being Jett's panting and trying to relax.

"Jett, just relax best you can and breathe okay?" Logan said.

"I'm trying, but it's hard!" he hissed.

"I know, I know," Logan comforted.

"No you don't!" Jett spat.

"Oh, but I will," Logan said quietly.

When he said that, I saw how truly scared he was. It was the same way I felt. He's thinking, Is this really happening? Can I really take care of the child? Can I endure this pain? All of those feelings are coming back looking at Jett in pain.

We reached the lobby and walked to the car as fast as we could, but with two very pregnant people that waddle, it's kind of hard. James was already in the car buckled in and ready to go. Jett sat in the middle of the back. Logan came around and helped me in next to him, so Kendall got in the front passenger seat and Logan got in on the other side.

"When did these pains start?" Logan asked.

"Uhh, about 2 days ago, but I thought they were Braxton hicks," Jett said.

"They may have been at one point, but when contractions really start they aren't as strong, so that may be why you couldn't tell the difference," Logan explained.

"How are you not a doctor?" Jett asked.

Logan just chuckled. Jett was hit with another contraction and he grabbed me and Logan's hands and squeezed for comfort, HARD.

"Jett, you're kind of crushing my hand," I said with a pained face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know YOU WERE HAVING THE BABY!" he snapped.

Well Damn. It seems that James and Logan have befriended Jett into our little circle and if that's going to work out, he's gonna have to lose the tude and someone will have to convince Kendall to give him a chance.

"Hey, don't yell at Carlos! He's pregnant too!" Kendall seethed.

"Kendall, now isn't the time," James warned.

"Yeah Kendall, it's okay," I said.

Kendall sighed and turned around, not saying anything else. The rest of the ride was pretty silent, except for the sound of Jett and the car as James speeded to the hospital. We finally reached the hospital and James parked at the very front before James helped Jett and Logan helped me out. That made me feel good. I know were supposed to be friends, but he still makes my heart swoon.

We rushed into the emergency room where James rushed to the receptionist.

"We have a friend who's having a baby!" James yelled.

"Alright sir, calm down and we need someone to fill out this paperwork," she said.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! THIS BABY IS COMING FAST!" Jett yelled.

"Has your water broken yet?" she asked.

"YES!" the five of us yelled.

That seemed to alarm her. She got up immediately and called it in. Almost immediately a man came out of the door and put Jett in a wheelchair and we followed him.

"Are any of you the other father?"

"No sir, the other father is...unavailable," Logan said, his voice laced with venom.

"We got into an elevator and rode up to the maternity ward. The person showed us the waiting area and started to wheel Jett away.

"Wait!" Jett said. "I'm scared!"

"Jett, everything will be fine. We're going to be here waiting," James reassured him.

He gave a nod before another contraction hit and he was wheeled away.

"I feel sorry for him," I said, once he was out of sight.

"I know, he has to do this alone," Logan said.

"We're going to help him when he gets out of here," James said. "Even you, Kendall."

"Why?" Kendall whined.

"Because he was a victim too and he needs friends," James said.

"He's going to need the help Kendall," I added.

"Don't we have enough to deal with?" Kendall asked.

"We'll work through all of it...together," Logan said. "So, Carlos..."

"Hey Kendall, why don't we go find a snack machine," James suggested.

"Sounds great, let's go," he said.

They both got up and sped down the hallway. The way they exited just kind of left the atmosphere awkward.

"So, i've been thinking, this is going to be hard," Logan started.

"Yeah, two babies in one apartment, gonna be the load," I chuckled.

"Not to mention the two adult babies," Logan laughed.

"Logan, are you still going to be here for our son?" I asked after laughing.

"Of course, I am. He's my first born, I'll always be there for him."

"Good, it's just..." I trailed off.

"You thought that now that I'm having a baby, that I'll love it more?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"That's not the case. I love both of them. I love our son more for now because I've gotten to see him grow."

"I just don't want your love for him to change once your baby is born."

"Maybe I'll give my baby more attention because I'm the only parent that will take care of it, but I'll still love our son a lot."

"Speaking of your baby, I kind of...umm..wanted to be the other father," I said sheepishly.

Logan didn't say anything and I looked up and saw that he had tears in his eyes. He didn't have sad tears, but happy tears.

"Of course you can. I need all the help I can get," Logan smiled.

"Just because it's Dak's baby doesn't mean that I'm not gonna consider your baby mine. Even though we're just friends, you're still my baby...and I'm going to take care of you and our little family," I said sincerely.

"When did you become the man of this thing?" Logan laughed through tears

"When you're left being the only pregnant one," I laughed.

Logan pulled me into a hug and we say there hugging for a few minutes until Kendall and James showed up.

"I see hugging," James smiled.

"So, everything's back to normal?" Kendall asked.

"Well, we're not a couple, but we're going to make this work," I smiled.

"Yeah," Logan confirmed with a smile.

We just sat and talked like old times and ten minutes later, the doctor came out and told us we could visit Jett and the baby.

"That was fast," James commented.

"He was in labor for two full days. By the time he got here, he was fully dilated. By the way, he's really lucky to have friends like you guys, he was talking about how you four were all he had and how he needs you," She smiled.

We all smiled at her and she led us to Jetts room and opened the door to reveal Jett laying in his bed, holding a little baby that was wearing pink, telling us it was a girl.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hey guys," he smiled at us.

"Deets?" I asked, smiling.

"Shes 6 lbs 4 ounces, very healthy and cute," Jett smiled.

We crowded around Jett and looked at her. She had wispy blonde hair like Jett, but she had eyes like Dak, which Logan took a notice to. She also had the same nose and ears as Dak. She had Jett's lips though.

"She's beautiful Jett," I smiled. "And I never officially welcomed you to our group, so welcome! We're here for you."

"Thanks Carlos," he smiled wide. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you in the car."

"It's okay buddy," I patted him on the back.

"So Kendall, are you okay with me being in your little group?" Jett asked.

"No, but I'll get used to it. We can at least try to get along," Kendall half smiled.

The doctor came in and checked up on everything.

"Can I have a name?" she smiled.

"Hmmm... Erika Rachel Stetson," he smiled.

"That's a great name," the doctor smiled.

"It sure is! Welcome to the world Erika," Logan smiled, and we all clapped silently, so we wouldn't wake her.

* * *

**Hope you all like that! Today is my birthday! : ) so as a present to me you should review and also vote for Carlos baby name on my profile!**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me! Don't forget to vote for Carlos baby names on my profile!**

**Question:I want to take some fiction requests, so does anyone have any? **

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Thanks for the votes on the poll! And the reviews! And favorites and alerts! And birthday wishes! I love you guys! :)**

**I put a poll for Carlos' baby names on my profile, so go vote there because i refuse to go through reviews and tally votes. In the poll, you're allowed to choose 3 of the 8.**

**In this chapter... I know you guys have been curious abouhe's here Kames stands and this chapter clears everything up.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

It's been three days since Erika has come home, putting her at 5 days old. No one has gotten much sleep since then, especially Jett. When Jett and Erika came home, the boys of BTR decided to stay with Jett for a few days to help out.

Everyone thinks that Erika is cute, but she's just so fussy. The amount of times the boys have gotten up in the middle of the night to stop her from crying is ridiculous, but the five love her anyway.

Currently, Jett is feeding a fussy Erika as Logan and Kendall cook dinner and Carlos watches TV with James.

"Her eyes are finally getting heavy," Jett said, exhaustion laced in his voice.

"Jett, you sound tired," James points out.

"Well...yeah."

"Here, Jett. How about I finish feeding Erika and put her down for a nap while you take a nap till dinner?" Carlos said.

"Carlos, I know for a fact that were all tired and you need your rest. Wouldn't want you to miscarry," Jett said.

"It's fine. I need the practice. You really need a nap okay?"

Jett sighed before agreeing and handing Erika over to Carlos, who supported her body with one hand and fed her with the other. Jett went back into his room and crashed on his bed, falling asleep instantly.

Carlos gently rocked Erika and fed her the bottle until her eyelids closed and she was asleep. He kept rocking her for a few minutes.

"I could get used to this," Carlos smiled.

"Well, we have at least 18 years so milk in it," Logan chuckled.

Carlos took her to her nursery and gently placed a kiss on her forehead before setting her down in her crib and turning the baby monitor on. He walked out and rejoined the three in the living room.

"Hey Logan, have you started on the nursery?" Carlos asked.

"Well, ummm...about that...I uhhh."

"You didn't did you?"

"No, BUT I can start ASAP," Logan assured him.

"And, we'll always help," James offered.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes, should we wake Jett up?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet, he needs his sleep," Logan shook his head.

"I'm proud of how you guys are making this work," James smiled.

"Well, he's not that bad and Erika is cute!" Kendall shrugged.

They were silent until dinner was ready. They let Jett continue to sleep and kept the baby monitor close by, waiting for Erika to wake up. The four ate dinner in silence, except for the small conversation about the nursery.

After dinner, all four cleaned up and settled down to watch a movie, but when James almost immediately fell asleep, Kendall sent him to their temporary room. Kendall followed him though to make sure he was alright.

James changed into pajamas, or should I say, a different pair of pajamas. He plopped down on the bed and Kendall kissed him goodnight. It was meant to be a innocent kiss, but they haven't gotten to be intimate lately.

Kendall swung his leg over James and sat on him, deeply kissing him. Kendall pulled away and started to kiss James' neck, causing him to moan. Kendall went to undo James' pants, but James stopped him.

"Kendall, stop," he gently pushing him off.

Hurt was plastered over Kendall's face.

"We haven't gotten to try for a baby lately," Kendall said.

"Kendall," James sighed. "I just don't want to have more mindless sex."

"Is that what it is to you? Mindless?"

"No, our relationship isn't, but ever since we've been trying its just been like a weekly fuck or something and I just want to make love to you."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to share the experience of conceiving a child with my fiancé!" Kendall was getting upset.

"Well, I just want it to be special!" James countered.

"Well, you won't get pregnant for me!"

"Two things! A baby would ruin my figure and two, I'm not a bottom!"

"Why can't you just let that all go for us?!"

"Because Kendall, you just don't understand!"

"You think I don't understand! I had dreams too James! You really think I want to be pregnant seeing what Carlos, Jett, and Logan are going through! I didn't want to be a popstar, I wanted to be a hockey player, but I gave up my personal dreams and lifestyle for you James! For us, because I love you!" Kendall yelled, he got off of James and started pacing.

"Kendall..."

"No! I'm done, you're so selfish and can't even give up one thing for me! You don't love me and I don't even know why I'm marrying you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" James asked.

"Figure it out," Kendall spat before storming out of the room, James behind him.

Carlos and Logan were well aware that James and Kendall were arguing and heard the two coming down the hall. Carlos was by the door ready to fix this. Kendall stomped through the living room and walked towards the door only to he stopped by Carlos.

"Carlos, move out of the way," Kendall said, lowly.

"No, we need to talk about this," Carlos said.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Kendall, just listen to me!" James said.

"No! I'm tired of you being so selfish all the time!"

"Kendall, if you walk out this door, you'll be making the same mistake that I made just a few weeks ago, listen to him...for love. Or at least let's all talk it out," Carlos pleaded.

"What's exactly going on? I know you two are trying to conceive but it shouldn't tear you apart," Logan said.

"James doesn't want to have sex with me," Kendall cried.

That left Carlos and Logan feeling awkward. That was just such an odd topic between the four of them. Of course they've all talked about sex, but when it's between the four of them it's just weird.

"You're right, I want to make love to you," James said softly.

"You don- "

"I'm not done. All we do intimately is you basically attack me and I fuck you until I release inside if you and then you go and take a pregnany test a few months later only to cry when it's negative. I miss how we used to make love and how it was special to us, like nothing in the world. You don't even release anymore."

"TMI," Cargan bellowed.

"Quiet you two! I just release and you don't even finish you just go off and finish whatever you were doing and yes, I'm sick of it, but I want to work this out. We can look t adoption or a surrogate, but I would rather not get pregnant and I would appreciate if you respect that."

"It seems like the stress and emotions of not getting pregnant is getting in between you two," Logan started. "Maybe you should just lay off the baby stuff and rekindle that relationship and try again in maybe a year."

"Yeah because through all this, we still planned this wedding and someone's gonna get married on that day!" Carlos said. "You two love each other, don't let this tear you apart."

"He's right. And I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt as strongly as I did about this," Kendall apologized.

"I do Kendall, I want a baby just as bad, but Logan's right, maybe we can take a break or just adopt. And Im sorry too," James smiled.

"Okay, let's try that. I didn't mean what I said, I don't ever want to lose you."

"Come here."

Kendall moved towards James and they hugged and shared a kiss. Logan took this as an opportunity to talk to Carlos.

"Carlos, hallway."

He nodded and followed Logan out into the hallway.

"What's up LoGAIN," he smiled.

"So, I've been thinking. We need to keep those two together and get their mind off of their baby problems," Logan said.

"I agree, they're perfect together."

"Good that you agree because I have a plan..."

"Lay it on me," Carlos said.

Logan whispered the plan in his ear just in case they were eavesdropping. Carlos eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, it'll be best for all of us."

"Okay, let's do it then," Carlos smiled.

The walked back inside where Kendall and James were making out. Carlos coughed to get their attention. They looked at the two and blushed.

"So, I think we can help you guys " Logan started.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"Well, Carlos and I talked about it and we decided that you two can adopt my baby," Logan smiled.

Kendall and James looked at them stunned. Were they serious? They can't be. They can't just take their baby could they?

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Yes, we are," Carlos said.

"Us having two newborns is going to be a lot to handle and you two have been having baby problems, so why not? We could be your surrogate."

"Yeah, but then you guys wouldn't have custody of it."

"That's the point...it's not like we wouldnt see the baby considering we see each other everyday," Carlos said.

"And you guys don't have to worry about baby troubles anymore and can try again in a few years," Logan added.

"And you guys are sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Cargan responded.

"But-"

"Do you want the baby or not?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Kames smiled.

"Then it's settled..." Logan smiled.

This was the response they hoped for. They wouldn't trade the beaming smiles on James and Kendall's face and the excitement in their eyes. Everything was continuing to get better for everyone.

"We love you guys," Kames beamed.

"We know," Cargan smiled.

* * *

**I hope you didn't mind the POV change.**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me! Don't forget to vote for Carlos baby names on my profile!**

**Question: Should the boys move out of the PalmWoods into a bigger house? I think I want them to, but I still want to know what you guys think!**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**It's late...I don't really know why I'm up, but I'm going to bed now... If this chapter is bad, it's because it's 1 AM and I've been busy all day**

**THERE'S A POLL TO VOTE FOR CARLOS' BABY NAME ON MY PROFILE, CHECK IT OUT! In the poll, you're allowed to choose 3 of the 8.**

**In this chapter... Cargan, may or may not get back together...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

I can't take this anymore. I need Carlos back...ASAP. I thought I could continue being friends with him but I can't do it. Us being friends doesn't work because its just like it was before all of this started. We're being friendly with each other and its hard because I can't kiss him when he's being adorable and I cant take it anymore!

It's only been a day since we decided to give the baby to Kendall and James. James and Kendall have started to notice how I can't seem to control myself. Oh gosh, here Carlos comes!

"Hey Logie," Carlos smiled.

Why did he have to hit me with the Logie? And why is his baby bump SO DARN CUTE.

"Hey Carlitos," I managed to smile back. "What's up?"

"Just came to tell you that my next doctors appointment is tomorrow," he said as if he was scared I wouldn't be there.

"Why didn't you tell me before now," I said with fake anger.

"Well, I kind of forgot with everything going on lately," he said. "And I also didn't think you would want to come after what happened," he added so fast I barely caught it.

"Carlos, lets put that behind us now. It's over and I'll always want to be here for our child," I said seriously.

"I know," he whispered.

Gosh, did he look adorable. Those soft lips and those deep brown eyes that hold so much love. His soft short black hair and his perfectly tanned caramel skin. I couldn't take it anymore. Before I knew it, I leaned in and pressed my lips to Carlos'. The kiss was short and when we pulled away, I blushed.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Logan, I uhh...need to go," He said getting up and walking out of Jett's apartment.

Jett came in holding Erika and saw the look on my face.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I kissed Carlos," I said, not taking my eyes off the door.

"Good, It's about time," Jett smiled.

"No, I think I scared him away," I said.

"That boy loves you!"

"Whatever, do you know where James and Kendall are?"

"At the pool...why?"

"I'll just call."

"Okay, care to explain?"

I ignored him and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I saw James name. I clicked it and the phone started ringing. It rung for a few second until I got James' voicemail. I should have known not to try and call James whiles he's at the pool. I'll try Kendall instead. I dialed his number and put the phone to my ear. After a few rings, he picked up.

_Hello?_

_I need you and James up here NOW!_

_Logan, what's going on? Are any of you, Carlos, or Jett's babies hurt?_

_No, but its URGENT!_

_Logan, just -_

_No time! Get you and James' asses up here now!_

And with that said, I hung up and waited. Jett was still looking at me, confused. James and Kendall burst through the door not even five minutes later. James didn't look too happy.

"This better be good," James pouted.

"Okay, guys we need a plan!"

"For?" Kendall asked.

"I cant do the friend thing with Carlos," I said.

"We knew that all along," Jett pointed out.

"So, what are we here for?"

"You three are going to help me plan something special to get him to take me back," I said.

"And why should we he-"

I pointed at my stomach.

"You wouldn't," Kendall bellowed.

"I would," I said, in a "try me" type of voice.

"You can't blackmail me with anything...but i'll help," Jett said.

"Good, so here's my plan..."

* * *

Today is the day that I put my plan into motion. Today I will get Carlos back. And if I don't well...that would be depressing. Today is also the day that Carlos has his 7 1/2 month appointment. He told me that Dr. Martin wanted him to have more frequent appointments as he got closer to his due date.

Kendall, James, Jett and I planned out this whole day. Lucky for us, Carlos' appointment isn't until two this evening. That's the perfect amount of time to put our plan into action. While Carlos and I are out all day, Kendall, James, and Jett are going to set up everything for me.

Its only about 12 now, so we have a little bit of time. As for that kiss yesterday, Carlos acted like it never happened, so I acted the same, even though it's still fresh on my mind. I was knocked out of thinking about it, when I heard Erika start crying over the baby monitor.

Everyone is sleeping as far as I know and Jett went out to try and figure out some actions we could take as far as justice from what Dak did. Realizing that I was the only one that was available, I got up and made my way to her nursery.

Once inside, I picked her up and cradled her. She had just eaten, so that can't be the problem, then I realized.

"Oh really? The dirty work for me?" I pouted out loud.

I went and laid her down on her changing table. I pulled out all of the supplies before changing her diaper and placing her back in her crib and closing the door, where Carlos was now in the living room.

"Hey," I smiled. "Erika wake you?"

"Yeah, so I decided to just get up. Logie you should take a nap before we leave."

There he goes with that Logie stuff again.

"Fine, just wake me up on time," I said.

I walked into my temp bedroom and plopped down on my bed. I quickly fell asleep. When I was awoken by Carlos, I immediately jumped up.

"What'd I miss?" I asked alarming.

"Nothing," he laughed. "It's time for my appointment."

"Oh..."

With that, we walked out of the apartment (Jett was back and Kendall and James were up now). I winked to the three before walking out. We walked down and got into the car. I started it up and we started driving.

"So, I was thinking that after the appointment we could do something," I suggested.

"Logie," Carlos sighed.

"Not as a date, just as friends like we used to. I wanna hang out with just my best friend again.

We were all bestfriends, but it was understood and unspoken that even before this, Carlos and I were the closest and Kendall and James were the closest. That's probably why we are where we are today.

"I don't know Logie...I kind of just wanted to go home after."

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Home..."

"Movie Theater it is," I smiled.

We pulled into the clinic and made our way inside, where we were called about 15 minutes after arriving because Dr. Martin was busy today.

"Hello Gentlemen, it looks like things improved from last time," he smiled.

"The situation never existed," I said.

"I understand. So, Carlos how have you been feeling?"

"Just some back pains, swelling, the mood swings and cravings are still here," Carlos chuckled.

"Typical symptoms. Did you want an ultrasound today? I wasn't planning one until the 8th month appointment, but if you want one I can give one," he said.

"We don't have to get one," Carlos shrugged.

"Okay, well mostly today, I want to talk to you two about preparation and plans for when the baby comes...one thing I highly suggest is birthing classes," Dr. Martin said. "You're at the point where you need to be prepared for anything and a great amount of stress could send you into labor."

We nodded and listened to the doctor. After we talked about birth classes and preparation, he asked the usual questions and did the other usual things, minus the ultrasound.

"Alright,we are done for the day," he smiled. "Everything still looks good and your baby boy is growing healthy. Now Logan, how have you been feeling?"

"I've been fine, still feeling nauseous, but otherwise fine," I said.

He nodded and asked a few more questions,just to check up. After that he let Carlos and I listen to the babies heartbeat, which caused Carlos and I to tear up. I get that surreal feeling of knowing that something is growing inside of you.

After the tears and the appointment, Carlos and I got back into the car and drove to the movie theater. It's only 3 and I have to keep Carlos out until at least 6...we'll just watch a long movie, which luckily when we got there, the movie Carlos wanted to see was two and a half hours.

After the movie, we went to the park and reminisced on old times, which killed the rest of the time. We drove back to the Palmwoods and as Carlos went back to Jett's apartment, I went to 2J without telling Carlos.

I met Kendall at the door of 2J where he handed me my...surprise and basically told me everything was good to go.

"Thanks Kendall, I couldn't have done it without you guys," I hugged him.

"No problem, now we're going to go get Carlos..."

I smiled and walked inside of the apartment, which Kendall and Jett decked out in romantic stuff. It was getting dark outside and the only light was the candle light from the candles that were set up all over the apartment.

The dining table had a dark red table cloth and a vase of roses in the middle. It had fancy silverware and glasses on it and there was Chicken Parmesan, spaghetti and potatoes on each plate and a pitcher of a drink on the table. I ran into my room and dressed into something more romantic, I made sure my hair was spiky and waited for Carlos to show up.

It was James' job to get Carlos down here on time and he should be here any minute. I was sitting, taking in the scenery when I heard a knock followed by muffled yelling.

"LOGAN, ARE YOU IN THERE? I FORGOT MY KEY!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the typical Carlos. I double checked myself in the mirror before going to open the door for Carlos, and it paid off. When he looked at me, his jaw dropped, but he caught himself. _Mission accomplished._

I stepped aside to let him come in and his jaw dropped for the second time when he saw everything inside.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"It's for us...a dinner for us," I smiled.

"How did you do all of this?"

"I had a little help from Kendall, James, and Jett. Won't you sit?" I asked pulling out a dear for him to sit, which happily he did.

"Logan, this is really nice," he smiled.

"Thank you, I hope your picking up on it all?"

"Yes, Logan... I didn't know you were so persistent," he chuckled.

"It's because I love you..."

He blushed before we dug into our food. Kendall is a good cook, I swear. It was really good. Carlos and I had a nice conversation about our childhood as we ate, just enjoying ourselves. After dinner, I pulled out the dessert, which was an apple pie that Mama Knight made. Carlos smiled when he saw the pie, so I cut us each a piece and we dug into that as well, continuing our conversation. We finished eating and my expression turned serious.

"Carlos...I need to ask you something..." I said.

"Okay, Logan shoot..."

"I love you...so much..."

"I know and I do too," Carlos started.

"Let me finish first," I chuckled.

"I really love you and this time we've been apart has been killing me. There isn't a day that goes by when I am not thinking of you...I try to direct my attention to something else and accept that fact that we may be better off friends, but I can't accept it and I won't because we were meant to be together...everyone tells us that and I believe that and I know you believe that too. We have two children on the way and it just doesn't feel complete without us being together. I did all of this today because I wanted this day to be special and remembered...and I want today, March 31st, 2012 to be remembered as the day I asked you to become my husband, so Carlos Garcia...will you marry me?" I pulled out the ring that James helped me pick out for Carlos.

The ring was a gold ring, that had a medium sized diamond in the middle and had L &C forever engraved into it. Carlos looked at me stunned. I couldn't read the emotion on his face. I was starting to get worried when he didn't say anything. Then, he just started crying. That wasn't expected at all.

"Carlos?"

"Oh Logie, I just...I love you so much and to hear you say all of that and know that you feel the same way makes me so happy," he smiled through tears. "Of course I'll marry you...I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone else!" He got up and hugged me.

We stayed there hugging for a few minutes. I slipped the ring on his finger and smiled at him.

"We're going to be a complete family. Now I can finally do this, like I've wanted to for weeks," I said.

And with that, I cupped Carlos' face and placed a wet, yet passionate and love filled kiss on Carlos lips. It wasn't long, but it spoke all the emotion we felt, and it felt great. Everything was how we wanted it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, REVIEW ABOUT THE OFFICIAL CARGANESS...AGAIN XD I'm going to sleep now...**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me! Don't forget to vote for Carlos baby names on my profile!**

**Question: Did you vote on the poll? If not, DO IT! Pwease : ) **

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**This chapter is longer than I thought...anyway, update time! :) thanks for the reviews, also please spread the word about this fic if you have afriend who loves Cargan!**

**THERE'S A POLL TO VOTE FOR CARLOS' BABY NAME ON MY PROFILE, CHECK IT OUT! In the poll, you're allowed to choose 3 of the 8.**

**In this chapter... Wedding plans and houses...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

My eyes flutter opened as I felt movement on top of me. I opened my eyes and smiled, realizing that it was Carlos sleeping on my chest. Oh, how I missed this. The smile remained as I remembered the events of yesterday.

The doctors appointment, where I was assured that my son and ungendered baby were healthy and growing, then we had fun at the movies and park before coming back here and having a nice dinner, where Carlos took me back and agreed to marry me. Then we came up here and just cuddled, kissed, and talked until we both fell asleep.

I just stared at Carlos cute, peaceful face. He was sleeping, not feeling the back pain or the baby kick or any of that, just at peace...right where he belongs. A few minutes later his eyes fluttered open and met my gaze. He smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me.

"Good morning, Logie," he smiled.

"Good morning love," I smiled back.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Carlos asked.

"I don't want you to cook breakfast, you shouldn't be on your feet too much," I said.

"Logie, don't worry...I'm not stressing, I want to do something nice for you is all, so what do you want?"

I could see I wouldn't win this.

"Fine, Waffles?"

"Waffles it is," he smiled, getting out of bed, with slight difficulty.

A few minutes later, I walked downstairs to where he was mixing the pancake mix.

"You know, you've been handling pregnancy well," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't complain much about anything, you try and do things yourself, and not once have I heard you talk about how you want the baby out of you..."

"Well, I guess I'm just enjoying having him grow and...I don't know, I'm just in a better mood being pregnant I guess," he chuckled.

"Well, everyone does handle pregnancy differently, I mean imagine a pregnant Kendall," I laughed.

"I've tried...I've had nightmares from the thought," Carlos laughed.

I mean, I remember how rageful and cranky Kendall is now, just without being pregnant. The thought of him being pregnant actually scares me.

I decided that I would help Carlos cook, against his protests, I started cutting some fruit. Fruit is one thing that Carlos hasn't eaten much through his pregnancy and I don't think that's healthy.

"Oranges sound really good right now...," he gasped. "ORANGES WITH SYRUP AND ONIONS SOUNDS SO MUCH BETTER!"

I gagged at the thought.

"If your going to eat that, you can't kiss me until you scrubbed your mouth for hours," I said.

"Whatever, you know you love my kisses," he smiled.

"I do," I smiled and pecked him.

We finished cooking and sat down at the table to eat. Just like he said, Carlos put syrup and chopped onions on his orange slices and ate them like that. He moaned and it kind of turned me on.

"That's really REALLY good," he said in between chews.

I didn't say anything and we kept eating. After breakfast, we cleaned up everything from last night. Just like my friends to not help me out with clean up. After that was done, we left the apartment and went on our way to Jett's apartment.

"Do you think they'll be mad?"

"No, they figured we would stay there, though they probably think we did something else..."

"That's typical..."

We reached Jett's apartment and we opened the door, to find Jett watching TV on the couch.

"Good morning," we chirped.

"Hey guys," he smiled. "How was last night?"

"We're engaged!" we exclaimed.

"That's great! I'm glad that we could help," he hugged us.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Where's beauty queen and eyebrows?"

"They went to the studio and told me to tell you guys that you have rehearsal. Said he didn't want to rush you guys so I'm here relaying the message," Jett explained.

"Ugh, I have to shower first," Carlos said.

"We could shower together," I smirked.

"Awwww, isn't that sooo GROSS!" Jett screeched.

"Whatever, you're just jelly," I stuck my tongue out.

"Erika is all I need," he smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go check on her."

We laughed and went to shower together. We didn't do anything bad because we had to get to the studio quickly. We quickly dressed and went downstairs. Jett pulled me aside for a second to talk.

"Okay, so I talked to some people and basically, I was told that it would be best for you to go and set up a case...I can only be a witness, but we would need more evidence and a good lawyer," Jett said.

"I can go by after rehearsal, then we can work on everything else later," I said.

"That can work," he said.

We said bye to Erika and Jett before heading downstairs and finding the car gone.

"They couldn't have left us the car?" Carlos asked.

I sighed before calling the cab place. They picked us up about 7 minutes later and we reached Roqcue Records 5 minutes later. We walked into the booth area, but they weren't there. So we went to the dance studio and saw James and Kendall working on our dance break for "Love me Love me". When they saw us, they stopped, causing Gustavo to look at us.

"Good you're here. Carlos I know you can't dance, but Logan you can!"

I'm surprised he didn't yell at us. I joined James and Kendall on the dance floor and we started the dance number. During the dance, Kendall and James looked over at me and I ave them a thumbs up, letting them know that it was a success. Smiles appeared on their faces and the energy was positive.

After the dance we worked on some harmonies and then recorded a few songs in the booth. After 3 hours we finally got a break.

"So? It's official?" James asked.

"It is," I smiled.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Congrats!" Kendall said.

"Thanks Kenny," we smiled.

"So, any plans done yet?"

"Nope, we need to figure out a date and everything," I said.

"How about you add onto ours? Make it a double wedding!" Kendall suggested.

That was actually a really good idea! I wanted to get married to Carlos as soon as I could and we could get married before the baby and avoid the stress of the extra planning, therefore we wouldn't have to wait until after the kids are kind of older. Carlos must have read my mind.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, but haven't you guys already sent out invitations?" I asked.

"I was going to send them out today when I got home, but I can add you guyses names to them. Everyone that is going is all of our friends, considering we've been together since birth so we just have to make a few minor adjustments, like informing the priest and getting you two fitted," James smiled.

"Alright. Then it's settled... We're having a double wedding!" I smiled and we all joined into our mini celebration.

The rest of rehearsal went by fairly fast and we got into the car to head back to the PalmWoods.

"Before we go home, I wanted to go down to the court and set up a case," I said.

"About Dak?"

"...Who else?"

"Okay, well don't you need to get Dak there somehow? He may not show up knowing he did it," James said.

"Hmmm...we shall see," I said.

We drove to the court and I talked to someone about the case. I was basically told that he would have to be in custody before anything serious could happen because the case would go off of nothing. So I was told to get a rape test done, then have him arrested.

With that information, I left and we went back to Jett's apartment. Once inside, Carlos and I plopped down on the couch and I immediately wrapped my arms around him. He relaxed under my grasp and laid his head on my shoulder. Kendall and James sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Guys?" Carlos asked.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking...with two kids on the way, 2J won't be big enough for all of us...maybe we should move out," Carlos said.

That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"But don't you want to wait until after our son is born?" Carlos asked.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"You just want to get out of lifting heavy things," Kendall smiled.

"Maybe...but seriously we should do it"

"He's right, I guess now would be the best time and we have so many friends that can help," James said.

"Okay, so we're moving out of the PalmWoods," Kendall said.

"When do we start the search?"

"Tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"Fine with me, but what about Jett and Erika?" I asked.

"They can move into our house if they want, or they can find one next to ours," Carlos said.

"So, I take that we're all moving into different houses, side by side?" James asked.

"Yup," the three of us confirmed.

At that moment, Jett walked in and saw that we were in a conference type mode.

"What'd I miss here?" Jett asked.

"We're having a double wedding and were moving out of the PalmWoods and wanted to know if you wanted to move to a house next to us or whatnot?" I explained.

Jett stood there for a moment, taking that all in I guess.

"Sure," he shrugged. "I don't want Erika to grow up in an apartment, I want her to grow up in a house, where we can have a pet or a backyard. Besides, too many bad memories here."

"Agreed," Carlos and I said together.

* * *

This week has been pretty eventful so far. I got my Carlos back, we're getting married, Kendall sent out the invitations, and today were going to look at a series of hopefully new homes.

Once everyone was ready, we piled into our car, Kendall having to sit in the middle of the front, due to the lack of seats.

"You know, of we move, we're going to have to buy separate cars," I said.

"Yeah, because this isn't working," Kendall said.

We sucked it up and drove to our first house tour for the day. From the outside, the house looked nice, but once inside, two of the the three houses needed work and the bathrooms were small. It was nice, but fixing up two houses wasn't what we needed right now.

The second house was extremely nice. It was a darker purple color on the outside, which I'm sure Carlos loved. The inside was roomy and had an office, family room, a nice sized garage and a spacious backyard, the rooms were big and had a view and the master bathroom had a jacuzzi tub.

I believe we would've chosen these houses, but it was a little out of our price range, seeing that each house was about 2 million dollars each. The mortgage for these houses would be expensive, so we continued on to other houses.

We went to about three more houses and still didn't find the one. Each house had some kind of problem or minor setback that stopped us from getting them. We had about two more houses left, but it was getting late and we were getting tired.

A lady named Bridget introduced herself and led us into the house. The outside of the house was a cream stone type color with a right next to it. The lawn was neatly cut and the bushes trimmed. We walked inside and she started showing us around the house.

It looked really modem inside and it was almost as if every room had a set theme. We had all kitchen appliances, a den, the master bedroom has an office attached, and we could even control the lights, ac, and tv from our beds! I want this house. It has a nice yard and is decorated nicely to where our children would enjoy, and we still got our jacuzzi tub! Its a little pricey, but I know everyone else enjoys the house.

"So, what do you think?" Bridget asked.

"Well, I think it's a bit pricey, but I think we can all manage, right guys?" James asked.

"YES!" we all replied.

"So, is that a yes?" Bridget smiled.

We looked around at each other before replying.

"...Yup," we all smiled.

* * *

**Okay, so originally I was going to have them stay at the PalmWoods, like one of my reviews suggested, but I just couldn't resist because I needed fillers and I'm tired of writing about the elevator and lobby and back in forth with apartments.**

**If you want to see the house, pics are here... Site is : bit . ly/PbSURI**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me! Don't forget to vote for Carlos baby names on my profile!**

**Question: Do you want me to go in depth with this case?**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Thanks for all reviews, alerts, faves, and poll results!**

**THERE'S A POLL TO VOTE FOR CARLOS' BABY NAME ON MY PROFILE, CHECK IT OUT! In the poll, you're allowed to choose 3 of the 8.**

**In this chapter... Flashbacks, moving, and a bit of justice**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 21

_"Yes...that is correct...tomorrow at 9? Okay, we will be ready," _Logan hung up the phone.

"The movers will be here tomorrow morning at 9," Logan relayed the phone call.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Jett were all sitting in a circle, Jett cradling Erika. The now 3 1/2 week old newborn staring up at Jett with her gray-green eyes. Currently, they were packing the rest of the random materials of 2J into boxes. It surprised them that they got everything prepared to move in just two weeks.

Everyone sitting in the circle couldn't believe it was happening. They were moving from the PalmWoods...willingly. No one really spoke as they packed everything into boxes. Carlos placed a hand on his stomach as he thought about how he couldn't wait for this all to be over. There's the Dak trial, that still isn't finalized, the new houses, the babies, and the wedding that was in less than a month. Carlos couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, but he refused to let himself be stressed...there is a difference.

"Has anyone checked the mail today?" Jett asked.

"Nope..."

"No..."

"Negative.."

"Nada..."

Jett and Logan sighed. They were both antsy to figure out the results of the DNA test that they did on Dak. Two weeks ago, Jett and Logan came up with a plan after finding Jett's rape kit results. They went to the police station, but they needed Dak's DNA to prove it. After finally getting the DNA and the test done, they still haven't relieved results, though they were still happy with what they did.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ Carlos was sitting on the couch watching TV as Kendall and James were playing...chess? Wow, anyway Logan and Jett were sitting at the dining room table, attempting to come up with a plan for busting Dak and getting the justice deserved._

_"We could get him to just go with us and admit it," Logan suggested._

_"I thought you were smart. That's like asking your rapist to go with you to the police station, so they could give the proof needed...wait...," Jett said._

_"Anyway, we have to do something! So far we don't have any proof of either of us being raped..."_

_"Maybe, he raped someone else recently!" Jett said._

_"No one has even seen him lately...Jett you have to think, is there anything...and I mean ANYTHING that will at least get the police on our side," Logan pushed._

_ Jett sat back and thought about it. Did he have anything? He really doesn't want this to be a lost cause. What did he do after he was raped? It must of been nothing if Dak is a free man...Wait, the rape kit! He got up from his chair and ran into his room, ignoring the calls from Logan._

_ Carlos, James, and Kendall looked in their direction, raising an eyebrow. Logan just shrugged and shook his head. Jett looked through all of his drawers before he finally found it. He ran back downstairs and waved it in Logan's face like a little kid._

_"Look at what I got!" Jett exclaimed._

_"Jett, calm down! You're going to wake Erika! What is it?" Logan asked._

_ Jett piped down and sat in his seat._

_"It's the results of a rape test that was done on me just a few hours after I was raped," Jett smiled sadly._

_ Logan snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and stared at the piece of paper, which surely had that Jett was raped and that the DNA of the person was on file._

_"Jett, this is the key!" Logan said._

_"It is? Let's take it in then!" Jett smiled._

_"Slow down there, this is the key, BUT we have to have Dak's DNA so they can match it to him and identify him to have him arrested," Logan explained._

_"Ohhh.."_

_"Why do you still have this?"_

_"I never thought I would need it really. When the test was done, they asked me if I wanted to report it, but I said no because Dak told me not to tell. They gave me this sheet of paper and told me to keep it just in case I change my mind," Jett explained._

_"Ohhh...good thing you kept it."_

_"Yeah. Now how to we get Dak's DNA?" Jett asked, clearly wanting to change the subject, even if It was a slight change._

_"I ripped out some of his hair when I beat his ass in our apartment," James said nonchalantly, not looking from his chess game._

_"Has the apartment really not been cleaned since then?" Kendall asked._

_"No one has been there," James shrugged._

_"Actually, Logan and I cleaned the floor and everything else after you two left us to clean up After our date," Carlos said._

_"Oh, well thats out of the question," James said._

_"Now, we're stuck again," Jett pointed out._

_"No we're not...we could just get some hair from him," James said._

_"No one knows where he is and no one has seen him since the day he admitted it," Logan said._

"_KATIE!" Kendall yelled before getting up and running out the door._

_ Everyone stared in that general direction, but got up and followed him. Logan helping Carlos waddle out of the apartment. Kendall was holding the elevator for them at the end of the hall and they all got in eventually._

_ Eventually they got down to 2B and walked in without knocking._

_"What gives! You scared me," Katie screamed._

_"Lock the door next time, but that's not important! We need that Dak hair you have," Kendall said._

_"What are you talking about?" Katie looked around and blushed._

_"Katie, give it up we all know...remember that time when BTR has their first photoshoot and you saved Dak from those screaming girls?"_

_"I wish I hadn't now," Katie said darkly._

_"That's cool, but anyway, after you saved him, you took some of his hair so you could sell it...have you sold it yet?" Kendall asked._

_"No...but I was planning on-"_

_"Cool, give it to us!"_

_"Why?" she raised an eyebrow._

_"JUST DO IT!" all five yelled at her._

_"Okay geez..."_

* * *

After a long day of finishing packing, Carlos and Logan, James and Kendall,and Jett and Erika went to their separate rooms. They all decided to stay in 2J because Jett's apartment was cleared out first and all the boxes are in 2J.

They were all happy that the house was furnished and the only thing they needed were mattresses and another TV for the family room.

The 8 month pregnant Carlos and 3 1/2 month pregnant Logan climbed into bed at the same time. Carlos laid his head on Logan's chest and shut his eyes. He placed his hand under Logan's shirt and rubbed his baby bump.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan smiled.

"You rubbed my bump all these months, now it's my turn," Carlos smiled.

"I love you Carlos. Goodnight," Logan kissed the top of his head.

"Night. I love you too Logie Bear," Carlos rubbed his bump until they were both asleep.

Today is the day. Moving day. Everyone in 2J was actively doing something. This was a big move. They were moving into three separate houses and leaving the PalmWoods. Everyone got up early and showered before having a quick final breakfast.

After they were finished, the movers arrived. Kendall, James, Logan, and Jett helped take most of the boxes and mattresses. Carlos only helped with light things so he wouldn't hurt the baby. They were still grateful to not have to move the furniture. They couldn't even if they wanted to anyway. The record label owned all of that high tech equipment and furniture. Gustavo did let them take the dome hockey game as a going away present.

Lots of people came to help them move their things, including Camille, Lucy, even the Jennifers! After everything was moved, the hard part came. As the movers took the last few boxes out of the apartment, they stared at the now empty apartment. It wasn't complete and soon it would go back to normal and the record company would take their crib back.

Camille,Lucy, the Jennifer's, Mama Knight, Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly came to say goodbye. Even though Gustavo and Kelly were still going to see them considering Big Time Rush is still a world famous band and they haven't been fired yet, and actually had rehearsal tomorrow.

The others cried as they said goodbye to the good friends that they knew and loved over the years. Camille was the last one remaining in the apartment. Through everything, she was still the first friend that they ever made at the PalmWoods and the closest to them.

"I can't believe this is it. 6 years and we've gone through so much. I never thought this day would come," she cried.

"It's alright Camille. We don't live too far away so you could always visit, and BTR is still going to be around," Kendall comforted her.

"I know...you're right. It just seems like it happened to fast. So much has changed over the past 9 months and it just feels like yesterday when I slapped you Kendall and introduced myself," she laughed.

"That hurt..." Kendall rubbed his cheek, remembering the memory.

"Well, I don't want to hold you up. I guess this is goodbye," she hugged each one of them, even Jett.

She started walking out the door, before Logan stopped her.

"Camille?"

She turned and looked at him.

"See you at the wedding," Logan smiled.

She smiled at him through the tears before walking away. The five turned around and looked at the apartment that was now empty and due to be de-teen cribbed in a few hours.

"Well, this is it?" James asked.

"Oh swirly," Carlos sobbed.

He went and hugged the slide. Logan came up behind him and rubbed his back.

"Swirly, I'm going to miss you so much! I'm so sorry that I couldn't play with you for the past 8 months and now I'm leaving you all alone! I'll come back for you one day!" Carlos sobbed as Logan pulled him away.

"I can't believe we're leaving," Logan said once he got Carlos' sobbing under control.

"I know, this is where it all started. 6 years. I never thought a place could hold so many memories," Kendall said.

"I agree, I believe this place holds more memories than my own home in Minnesota," James said.

They all smiled sadly and just stood there for a second. One of the movers came back up and asked if they were ready. They nodded and slowly made their way out of the door, taking one last glimpse of apartment 2J.

As they walked through the lobby, they waved and hugged probably everyone. They got to Mr. Bitters and he smiled devilishly.

"I guess the hockey heads are finally moving..." he smiled.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you too Bitters," Kendall smirked. "By the way, Katie is still here if that'sg what you were counting on."

They walked away smirking as we heard him yell, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They each got into the new cars that they brought recently. James and Kendall kept the old ford focus. Logan and Carlos purchased an Avenger, with the help of Gustavo and Jett got a new Jetta.

James led the way as the other drove behind him. About 10-15 minutes later, they entered their new neighborhood and reached their new house. They each parked into their driveway and got out to start moving boxes. The movers moved all of the mattresses and tv's before bringing the rest of the boxes to the designated house.

It only took them about an hour to move everything and the movers left, leaving the five to unpack all of their things. Figuring it would be easier for all five to unpack everything one house at a time, they started with Jett's house. Jett put Erika down in her crib before they unpacked all the utensils for the kitchen, the movies, sheets, clothes, towels, and all other essentials.

Once done with that, Kendall got Erika and they repeated the same thing at Carlos and Logan's house, which was in the center of the three. Halfway through, there was a knock on the door. Logan opened it to find a few neighbors that had introduced themselves and brought over cakes and all.

They continued working and talked with some of their neighbors, some offering to help. They finished at Carlos and Logan's and continued on to Kendall and James'. Katie and Mama Knight showed up about that time to help.

With their help, things went faster. There was still a few boxes in each house, but they weren't important at the moment. When they were done for the day it was just about 7 PM.

"I'm so glad that's done," Kendall said.

"And you said I wouldn't help," Carlos scoffed.

"Now what? There's no cable, Internet, or food," Katie said.

"That's what we should do! Celebrate with a fancy dinner," James said.

"Too lazy for fancy," Logan shook his head.

"Casual formal?" James asked.

"That works," they agreed.

"Mom and Katie did you want to go?" Kendall asked.

"No, that's fine dear, we can watch Erika," Mama Knight said.

"Mom!" Katie yelled.

"Katie," Mama Knight said sternly. "This is the boys night," she said softly.

Kendall shrugged and they all went to their separate houses go change. Once done they decided to go to the nice Italian restaurant in town. They decided to go in Logan's new avenger because it was spacious...and it had a wifi hotspot.

"When are the people coming out for our phone, Internet, and cable?" Jett asked.

"In like 2 days, so we have to go tomorrow without any of that," Logan said.

"That's fine... You can work on the nursery," Carlos smiled.

"We'll help," Kendall and James said when Logan started stuttering.

"I know you will," Logan said.

They finally reached the restaurant inside taking in the atmosphere. The social and friendly, yet somewhat proper restaurant. The plush chairs that go to the table. The sound of the TV playing softly in the background and the music heard from another section.

They were seated and ordered their drinks.

"Once we get home, I'm sleeping for hours," Carlos put his hand over his face.

"You feeling alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired from all the moving..."

Logan nodded and continued to look over his menu. The waiter returned with their drinks and they ordered their food. Soon after, the food arrived and they were eating and having a good time. They talked about the new houses and cars, the wedding, the children and they just had a happy time discussing it all.

When they were done they continued to talk and James ordered a beer or two. However, their good time was interrupted when they heard one thing over all the noise in the place.

_"Breaking news! Super star Dak Zevon was arrested earlier today!" the anchor said._

_ All five heard that over everything and turned their heads to look at the TV. A lot of people heard it too and turned their attention._

"_Dak Zevon was arrested after allegedly raping star of New Town High ,Jett Stetson and member of Big Time Rush, Logan Mitchell, among many others. Some believe that it explains the recent baby that Stetson had. Zevon has only been in custody for a few hours. More at 11."_

_ The five looked at the TV screen wide eyed. The newscast had everyone's attention inside and they all turned to look at Logan and Jett with open mouths. Jett and Logan didn't know whether they should feel happy, worried, or exposed._

Logan was the first to get up and run out, the others close behind. They were all freaking out inside because they didn't know what to expect. Why hadn't anyone informed them? Logan started the car and drove off. No one said anything the whole time and the air was tense. When Logan pulled into the driveway, they all just sat there.

"What just happened?" Jett asked.

"Dak was arrested," Carlos whispered.

"Should we be happy?" James asked.

"I really don't know. I didn't think it would go public before we even knew," Logan said. "We need to talk to Gustavo."

Right on cue, Kendall's phone rung.

"It's Gustavo," he announced.

"Answer it!" Jett urged.

_"Hello? Gustavo...yes...okay," he put the phone on speaker._

_"Logan?" Gustavo asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"You need to announce your pregnancy ASAP, be very careful with word choice and don't mention that it's Dak's you can announce that in an interview that I'm sure is coming up," Gustavo said._

_"Okay, I will..."_

_"Try and stay away from the public eye until your first interview okay?"_

_"Alright."_

_"Good luck dogs."_

_ After the call ended, they got out of the car and went into James and Kendall's houses, where the Knight's were watching the news._

"Did you see?!" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna announce my pregnancy. I'm pretty sure they're already asking questions though," Logan said.

He opened his twitter and he was completely right. All of his recent mentions were questions about Dak and if he was alright. Some were very sympathetic and same were accusations against Logan. Logan pressed 'compose new tweet' and started typing.

_1loganmitchell: Well, I guess now is better than any other time. I'm pregnant..._

_ With that typed, Logan pressed "tweet"_

* * *

**Yay they are all moved in and Dak is behind bars. The end of this chapter is...meh but Review and tell me what you thought!**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me! Don't forget to vote for Carlos baby names on my profile!**

**Question: Should Jett and Camille get together so he won't be alone in that big house raising a baby (This idea randomly popped in as I was typing Camille crying)****?**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Wow, I can never go this long long without updating again! I've been really busy lately though and school starts tomorrow, but I'll try to update a lot! I'm sorry that this chapter is short and bad but I had to get something out!**

**THERE'S A POLL TO VOTE FOR CARLOS' BABY NAME ON MY PROFILE, CHECK IT OUT! In the poll, you're allowed to choose 3 of the 8.**

**In this chapter... Lawyers...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Two weeks. They set the trial for two weeks. How do they expect us to get a case together in two weeks?

"How do they expect us to get this together in two weeks?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Logan, please sit down and relax, I don't want anything to happen to the baby," Carlos pleaded.

I've been pacing for about an hour now. I just don't know what we're going to do, but James, Kendall, and Jett are on their way back from a lawyer hunt.

"Logie, come here," Carlos said.

I sighed before walking over to sit next to him on the couch. He turned my head and looked me in my eye.

"I promise everything will be fine."

He kissed me deeply and passionately, getting a soft moan out of me.

"I love you Litos," I smiled.

"I love you too, Logie Bear."

"I'm just worried and upset that they didn't tell us sooner, and what if Dak gets off?"

"He won't because we won't let him," Carlos said.

I was about to say something else when our door opened and James walked in, followed by Jett and Kendall.

"Any luck?" Carlos asked.

"Nope, all of them say the trail is too close for them to get the case together," James answered.

I sighed. We are so screwed.

"We need a plan," Jett said, obviously frustrated.

"We have no one left, we've tried everyone in this town," Kendall said.

"I can't believe this. We were so close to getting the justice we deserved and now we can't find a lawyer. How do we win if we don't have representation?" Jett asked.

"Let's get Camille, she's an amazing actress," Carlos suggested.

"That's illegal, Carlos," I pointed out.

"Is it?"

"Yeah…"

There was a knock on the door, so I went to go answer it. I opened it to see that it was James and Kendall's next door neighbor, Trevor.

"Hi, Trever," I greeted with a smile. "Come on in."

"Hey, Logan," he smiled.

He followed me to the living room where everyone greeted him.  
"Hey, it's Trevor," James said.

"Sup, Trevor," Carlos said.

"It's Trevor!" Kendall said.

"Hey, Trevor," Jett said, shyly.

"Hey guys, Jett," Trevor smiled, mostly at Jett.

The tall man with his hazel eyes, and strawberry blonde hair smiled at Jett for a long while before coming back to reality.

"So, what brings you by?" I asked.

"Just coming to check and see if everything is fine and if you guys need any more moving help," Trevor said.

"We're done with moving, but thanks though," Carlos smiled.

"You guys seem down…everything alright?"

"It's just this trial coming up is kind of stressful," Jett answered.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Sorry to hear about it," Trevor said sincerely.

"Thanks, now we just have to find a short notice lawyer," I sighed.

"A lawyer?"

"Yeah."

"I have a cousin that's a lawyer, I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping on such short notice," Trevor said.

"Really? We went everywhere in town and couldn't find anyone," Kendall said.

"Yeah. He's a new lawyer, doesn't really have an office yet, but he would be happy to help and besides he owes me," Trever explained.

"Wait, so he hasn't done a case before?" James asked.

"No, but I swear, he's good at what he does. I could give him a call and he could meet over here later," Trever said.

"It's all up to Logan and Jett," James said.

I looked at Jett, who shrugged.

"We don't have any other options anyway, so we'll take it," Jett smiled.

"Great, I'll call him and have him over by 5," Trevor said, before leaving.

"I hope he's a good lawyer," Kendall said.

"So do I because I'm paying for it. Between the houses, cars, weddings, and this case, we've spent so much,"James laughed.

"Well, half of that is from Gustavo's pocket anyway," Kendall chucked.

Conversation like this kind of lightened the mood and made us all feel a little better and confident. I just hope Trevor's cousin is a good lawyer.

* * *

Where is this guy? It's almost five thirty and he isn't here yet. This can't be happening. I need to calm down.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he needs to get here soon," Carlos said sleepily.

"You tired babe?"

"Mhmmm," he nodded.

"How about after he leaves, we go take a nap," I said, lifting his shirt and kissing his belly.

"I'm soooo big," he complained.

"Carlos, my stomach is growing faster than yours ever was," I laughed.

It was true; my stomach is a tad bit bigger than Carlos' was at this time. I'm only 3 ½ months pregnant and you can tell if I look closely. It was kind of weird, but every pregnancy is different I guess.

Now that I think about it, we could tell that Jett was pregnant in his third month, so I don't have anything to worry about…right? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" Kendall yelled from the kitchen.

Jett and James joined us in the living room, and soon after, Kendall came in, followed by Trevor and his cousin.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Jim," Trevor said.

Wow, Jim didn't look anything like I imagined. I expected a tall, handsome, clean cut guy with a business suit, but nope I found a short, round man with a ferocious beard and a flannel.

"Hey there everybody," he said in a thick country accent.

"Hi," was our response.

"So, you're the lawyer…" Kendall said.

"Yup, got my license just 2 weeks ago," he smiled, showing off his slightly yellow teeth.

"Okay…so can you help us?" I asked.

I don't care how the man looks, I'm desperate for help and if he's the only option, then oh well.

"I'm sure I can, hows about we have this lil meetin around the table?" he suggested.

"Uhh, sure, Logie help me up?" Carlos asked.

"Look at you glowin, pregnancy looks good on you," Jim said.

"Uhh…Thanks?" Carlos said.

"Do y'all have a pad and pen I could use, I left my laptop in mama's truck bed," Jim scratched his beard.

"Yeah, one second," I said, walking upstairs, James behind me.

"Should we be trusting this guy?" James asked, once out of earshot.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I'm desperate James," I said.

"I know, but I mean look at how he carries himself!"

"We can at least hear him out and give him a chance," I said.

"Fine…but you're paying him…"

We met them back at the kitchen table, where there were chairs only for Jett and I. James walked back out to the living room and I sat down next to Jett.

"So, what is this trial about?" Jim asked.

We both told him our stories of our rape and how he got off for raping many men at the PalmWoods. We talked about how we want justice and how we want to prevent this scandal from going any further and how we want to get Dak out of the way along with getting the truth out.

"Alright, sounds like quite a case here. What evidence do you have?"

" I have the rape kit test, which they tracked back to Dak," Jett said.

"That's great! That alone will get us far, what about you Logan?"

"I don't have anything," I frowned.

"Nothing, no rape kit results? Do you have the clothes that you were wearing then?"

"No, it was too traumatic, I washed them and then I put them in the back of my closet to be forgotten. I left that outfit in the Palmwoods to haunt whoever is there next," I said darkly.

"Do you think it would be possible to go get them tomorrow, I'm sure some blood stains are left or something,"Jim said.

"I don't want to, it's too hard," I said.

"Logan, I know it's hard, but this is all for justice," Jett said.

"Jett is right, but right now let's worry about testimonials, is there anyone that could testify for you?"

"Yes, there's plenty. All the men that were raped, we just have to get in touch with them," Jett said.

The rest of the meeting went like this. He asked us questions and we answered them. I guess he was using the information to gauge how hard this case would be.

"Alright, from what I have, this case shouldn't be hard. There isn't anything to worry about, Dak will be behind bars and you guys can go back to a life of peace. We just need to work on more evidence and those testimonies, and we should be set," Jim said.

"Cool, so that's it?" I asked.

"For now, but I'll be seeing you tomorrow, we have a lot of work to do, but it'll be worth it," Jim said.

And when he said that, I saw a different side of Jim. Not the country man that needs to shave. I saw someone that loves what they do and someone who cares. I saw determination to win and that's exactly what we need. What he said made me feel like everything will be alright.

* * *

**So, you guys didn't want Camille and Jett together, so eventually Trevor and Jett will be together :P the trial is next chapter!**

**Speaking of reviews, I read them all again and you guys are so awesome! I love you guys and your reviews that made me feel good and like I'm doing this right, so thanks and you guys are awesome!**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me! Don't forget to vote for Carlos baby names on my profile!**

**Question: Did you guys miss me? No? Okay :( xD **

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**

Triston, Michael, Antonio, Gilbert, Javier, Dexter, Luke, and Ethan


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Awww, to the ones that said that they missed me last chapter, I Love you guys so much! You'll made me feel good and I can tell that guys really do like this fic! :) **

**On another note, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, but I don't know the word count xD **

**In this chapter... THE TRIAL! :O and just so you know, I don't know how they work so if something was wrong I'm sorry and it turned out different than I had planned, but you know things change :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 23

Everyone was on edge at the moment. Jett was pacing around in his gray suit. Logan was biting on his nails, sitting next to Carlos and holding his hand with his free one. James and Kendall were anxiously shuffling their feet and no one said a word as they waited for Jim.

Jim came around the corner, and the man knew how to clean up nice. He had shaved, and got a haircut. He was wearing a nice black suit and had a briefcase in hand. The five were thoroughly surprised.

"Wow, Jim…you look nice," James complimented.

"Thanks, this country man knows how to clean up," Jim smiled.

"Obviously," Jett smiled.

"Alright, now James, Kendall, Carlos, you three can go inside and sit, we have a few minutes and I want to talk to Jett and Logan," Jim said.

The three nodded.

"Alright, good luck you guys," James, Kendall, and Carlos hugged the two.

Carlos threw in a kiss for Logan and smiled at him lovingly.

"Just know that whatever happens, I still love you," Carlos smiled sweetly.

"I love you too," Logan smiled.

The three proceeded to go inside the courtroom, just leaving Jim, Jett, and Logan.

"Alright, how you guys feeling?" Jim asked.

"Nervous," Jett replied.

"Yeah, that's expected, but everything should work out great. We have a solid case and plenty of testimony. The one thing I need to say is that whatever happens, we are still winners because you stood for yourselves and were strong enough to pull through this."

"Maybe Jim wasn't so bad after all. There is a side to him that just isn't seen all the time and he must be misunderstood a lot, but I'm glad to say that he's on my side," Logan thought. The three talked about a few other things concerning the case and waited a few more minutes before going inside.

Jim opened the door and Jett walked inside first, followed by Logan him and then Jim came in. As they walked in they could hear the quiet murmurs of the crowd that was inside. The judge hadn't yet come out yet.

Carlos, Kendall, and James were sitting in the front row, right behind where the three would be. They also spotted Mama Knight (Who was holding Erika), Katie, Camille, Trevor, Lucy and the Jennifer's. As the three made their way up the aisle, everyone turned to look at them.

They nervously walked through the swinging door to their table. Jim sat on the end and Logan sat on the other end with Jett in the middle. Logan turned to look at his friends and family, all giving him a thumbs up and smiles as reassurance. Logan smiled back at them before turning back around.

No one said anything and the atmosphere was getting thick. Luckily, no one could dwell in it too long before the judge entered, followed by the 12 jurors. The bailiff stood at the front and started talking.

"All rise! Court is now in session. Judge Nancy Buick presiding." He said.

Everyone in the court room stood up and the bailiff kept talking.

"The Plaintiff's are Jett Stetson and Logan Mitchell, Jim Henderson as their representation. On the right is our Defendant, Dak Zevon, Bruce Oakwood his representation. Bring in the defendant."

The door on the side opened and in came two officers, each holding one of Dak's arms as they led him into the court room. Everyone on Logan's side felt some kind of animosity towards Dak as he passed them, not making eye contact. Logan was starting to feel queasy and Jett's palms were getting sweaty.

After Dak sat down next to his lawyer, a sophisticated, yet devious looking middle aged man, everyone was allowed to sit.

"This is case number 85C43-0405-CT-04935," Judge Buick started. "In the matter of Jett Stetson and Logan Mitchell. Present in the court is the defendant and his attorney, lead prosecutor, the probation officer and the jury."

The Judge then addressed the jury and gave them some instructions, also telling them some things to look out for.

"We will begin with opening statements, Mr. Henderson, you have the floor," she said to Jim.

"Thank you your honor," Jim started, now facing the audience. "This trial has one goal and that goal is to put Mr. Zevon behind bars where he belongs. Let me tell you what this is about. Dak Zevon is a rapist of many men at the Palmwoods. He has raped and impregnated over 20 men, abandoning them to raise children alone. The fact that half of those men are sitting in the courtroom right now should be enough to throw Zevon behind bars and we won't stop until he is behind bars where he belongs. Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Stetson have gone through countless nights of tears and bruising, emotionally and physically. All we want today is justice; we aren't working an angle, just simply trying to get the deserved justice," Jim finished before sitting down.

"Thank you Mr. Henderson, Mr. Oakwood, you have the floor."

"Thanks your honor," Bruce started. "Today we are dealing with a huge waste of time. Dak Zevon was accused of multiple counts of rape, but that's exactly what they are…accusations. Mr. Zevon was taught to be a gentlemanby his parents and would never treat a man or woman with such disrespect. I believe we are dealing with a mix up, one that should've been avoided, and I believe we should acquit right now."

"Thank you Mr. Oakwood. Now we shall proceed…," Judge Buick started. "Mr. Stetson, please give us your story."

Jett nervously stood up before and looked at the judge.

"Thank you. Well, it isn't a night that I can easily think about without stirring up some emotion but here it goes. About 10 months ago, I went to a party that was thrown by a good friend of ours."

"Ours?"

"Yes, your honor, Logan and I were there along with Dak."

"Continue…"

"Well, we went to a party, and of course me being a social guy, I mingled and had a few drinks. Halfway through the night, I saw Dak. Dak was always someone I saw at my old home, and I liked him, but never had the guts to talk to him. I finally sucked it up and went over and talked to him, where we finally got to talk to each other and we learned a lot about one another. After the party, we rode in a taxi together and he walked me to my apartment, where he asked me out on a date. Of course, I accepted and he asked to come inside, when I expressed to him that I wanted to take it slow and I went inside to close the door, only, he stopped me and forced himself inside," Jett's voice was cracking.

"I felt nervous and I asked him to leave. This wasn't the guy I met at the party, this guy was thirsty and demonic. Then he started to touch me and I tried to push him off. I fought him, but he was just too strong, and eventually he got the advantage…and raped me," Jett finished quietly.

It was quiet in the court room and no one said a word. Everyone was shocked mostly because they didn't even know the story. The only people that knew the full story was Logan, James, and Kendall. This was all new to Carlos and everyone else. Jett hastily wiped a tear from his face as he sat back down.

"Very sad story, but is there any evidence?" Judge Buick asked.

"Yes, your honor, we have the results of a rape kit, which was traced back to Zevon," Jim said standing up.

The judge grabbed the sheet as Jim brought it up and looked it over. Her expression was unreadable, but you could tell that she knew what this meant. She handed the paper over to the bailiff, who handed it to the jury.

"Is there anything else?" Judge asked.

"Yes, your honor," Jett stood.

Everyone looked at him. Jim and Logan were curious. They didn't plan this. Jett walked over to Mrs. Knight and took Erika from her arms. Jett smiled as Erika looked up at her father and cooed. He walked back to the table with her and started to talk.

"This is all the proof I should need. This is my baby girl Erika, who was born as a result of Dak raping me. She is my world and the only good that came out of this," Jett said.

Everyone awed and the judge beat her gavel when it became too loud. Dak looked over to try and see his daughter. He hadn't met her before and was interested, He hadn't really met any of his kids, but this one being right in front of him caused him to want to see her.

"Let's do a comparison," Judge Buick said.

The bailiff carefully took Erika from Jett's arms, much to Jett's dismay. They ushered Dak to the front, where the three officers looked at Dak and Erika. Jett couldn't help but feel scared when Dak would sneak a glance at Erika. He felt as if any moment he would just grab her and run away.

"She has the same eyes, nose, and ears your honor," the bailiff said.

"Thank you, Mr. Zevon, Do you have a story?" the judge asked as Erika was handed back to Mrs. Knight.

"Actually, I do your honor," Dak started.

Hearing his voice for the first time in weeks really creeped Jett and Logan out. As he began to talk, that signature smirk returned.

"Which story would you like to hear?" Dak asked.

"Damn, how bold is he?" Logan thought.

"Whichever one is your favorite," Judge Buick said, obviously not amused.

"Well, I guess we'll stick with Jett's. Everything he said was true, up until we got home. Of course I liked him a lot when I met him and we talked a lot. When we got home, I did ask him out on a date, which he accepted. I asked if we could go inside for a movie or something and he claimed that he was tired. I'm not a rapist, I'm consistent, so when he started to close the door, I put my foot in between and started to tickle him, causing him to laugh and then we went inside as I was tickling him. He was laughing uncontrollably and eventually I pulled away and he said I could hang out for a while. When he was searching for a movie, I poked his side causing him to jump and hit me while laughing. I grabbed him and we started to play fight, then he kissed me and one thing led to another and you know the rest, but after that fun night he never called and basically shut me out and that's when me and Logan started."

"What?!" Logan and Jett exclaimed.

"Let him finish!" the judge warned.

"Anyway, I saw him the same day he went into labor, but he never told me and this is my first time seeing Erika and I will confirm that she is my baby, and I love her and I just want us to be a happy family," Dak finished as he sat down.

Jett couldn't believe what Dak just did, that story was so off from what really happened and he had no clue how he came up with it. One thing that Jett does know though, was that the story was believable…

"Interesting, is there any other evidence that I need to review?" the judge asked.

Jim stood and handed the clothes that Logan was wearing that night to the bailiff and pointed out the blood stains. Logan had to go back to the Palmwoods and get that suit from the back of the closet. He couldn't handle it and luckily Carlos and Kendall were there to comfort him as he broke down crying,.

"These jeans still have the blood stains on them from that night," Jim explained.

"How do I know that this is from a rape?"

"Because of where the blood is and also, if you look at the blood, you can see that's its been sitting for about 4 and a half months… I used to take a evidence analysis class," Jim said.

"What does 4 and a half months have to do with it?"

"Your honor, I'm 4 ½ months pregnant," Logan spoke up, showing off his baby bump. "Dak is the father."

The judge just handed the other evidence to the bailiff and proceeded to talk about testimonies.

"Mr. Henderson, you have the floor for testimony," the judge said.

"Thanks your honor," he said. "I would like to call Logan Mitchell to the stand,"

Logan stood up awkwardly and walked over to the stand, sitting down nervously. He didn't know what to think.

"Alright Logan, so you were raped by Dak Zevon?" Jim asked.

"Yes, I was…brutally," he added.

"Can you give us your story?"

"Sure, well I remember that it was December 8th, well the early morning of the 9th. On the 8th, Kendall, James, Carlos and I,"

"Who are they?" the judge interrupted.

"James and Kendall are my best friends and Carlos is my fiancé," Logan answered.

"Okay, go on…"

"On the 8th we put up our Christmas decorations and that's how we spent our day, just in a jolly mood and ready for Christmas. So at the end of the day, James and Kendall went upstairs, but Carlos and I just stayed downstairs enjoying each other's company and cuddling. Eventually we both fell asleep on the couch. I woke up around 1 AM and woke Carlos up as well so we could go to bed and then he informed me that he was craving fruit smackers. Granted, he was almost 4 months pregnant and loves fruit smackers. Me being the kind boyfriend that I am, I went downstairs for the fruit smackers as he got in the bed. As I was walking to the elevator, I saw Dak. Dak and I were good friends, so we had a small conversation, even though I wondered why he was out so late. After our conversation, I ended up in the lobby where I brought Carlos some fruit smackers, then I got back on the elevator. When the elevator door opened on my floor Dak was standing there, and it freaked me out. He walked in and pinned me to the wall and started to kiss me, then he forced himself onto me and raped me right there in the elevator. After he was done, he warned me not to say anything and left me there to bleed and cry for an hour. Eventually I got up and walked back to the apartment before cleaning myself off and getting into bed with Carlos," Logan's voice was cracking and trying to hold back tears.

"Thank you Logan, you can take a seat," Jim said softly.

Jett rubbed Logan's back a little to comfort him and sent a small smile his way, which Logan returned as he wiped his eyes.

"Now, I would like to call Jo Taylor to the stand," Jim said.

Jett was generally surprised because he didn't know that she was here. He really hadn't talked to her much since he got pregnant, he just worked with her on the show and that was it. No anger or anything behind it, just fading friendships.

Jo walked up to the stand quickly and sat down.

"Ms. Taylor, I understand that you and Jett used to date?" Jim asked.

"Yes, that's right, we used to date about 8 months ago," Jo confirmed.

"What was the reason behind your breakup?" Jim asked.

"I wasn't sure. We just drifted apart. Before Jett was pregnant, we were so happy, then he got pregnant and didn't even explain to me what happened, so I assumed he cheated and we broke up, but I don't hate him, I just figured he needed time."

"Do you believe that Dak did what he did?"

"Yes, because Jett is a very cocky guy, like James," She said glancing at the two and smiling. "He would never be upset over getting laid unless this happened."

That caused everyone to laugh, including Jett and Logan.

"Thank you Ms. Taylor," Jim laughed once everyone was done laughing.

She left the stand and took her seat before Jim searched the crowd again.

"I call Steve Cambridge to the stand," Jim said.

Jett and Logan were seriously wondering where these people were coming from and how he found them. Logan remembered how he didn't like Steve back when he was 17 because Camille went on a date to the movies with him once when they were off again. Logan hadn't seen him in years.

Steve came from somewhere in the back and sat at the stand.

"So, Steve, I understand that Dak is your best friend, no?"

"Yeah, me and Dak are best buds," Steve said.

"So you know everything about him?"

"Yeah of course," Steve responded.

"Did you know of him being a rapist?"

"Of course not because he isn't, I've know this kid forever and he wouldn't do anything like that, not with his abusive father," Steve slipped up, but covered his mouth.

"Abusive father?" Jim asked.

Dak paled and Jett smirked.

"Still the dumbest and most manipulative kid ever," Jett thought.

"Um….Sorry did I say abusive? I meant adhesive, as in he clung to his son so tight and taught him everything he could ever need to be a perfect gentleman," Steve said nervously, obviously lying.

Jim released him from the stand and called a few of Dak's other victims, which didn't really help Dak considering all of their kids looked like Dak in one way or another. Dak mentally cursed himself for having dominant genes.

"That is all your honor," Jim said.

"Thank you. Mr. Oakwood? You may go," the judge said.

Bruce stood up and walked over,

"We'd like to call Stetson to the stand," Bruce said.

Jett walked up and sat.

"So you never called back?"

"No! I wouldn't call someone back who just raped me, that's an invitation for a second rape!" Jett was annoyed.

"Even if he did, you didn't call to inform him that he was going to be a father and at least try to put him in the kids life?"

"No. I don't want him anywhere near my daughter," Jett responded.

"Our daughter," Dak interjected.

"MY daughter!" Jett raised his voice.

"Order!" the judge said.

"This isn't even about Erika, this is about the fact that I was violated and that will never go away, no matter how hard I try to forget," Jett said.

"Okay, Jett leave, Mr. Mitchell come on down," Bruce called.

Jett glared and got up before Logan replaced him in the seat in the stand.

"You're pregnant?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Logan said proudly.

"Interesting, and you said you have a fiancé that was or is also pregnant?"

"Yes, his name is Carlos, he's the love of my life and is carrying my little baby boy," Logan smiled at him.

"Are you sure this baby isn't Carlos?"

"I'm positive, Carlos and I have never done it that way," Logan blushed. "Dak is the only one, whose done that."

"When are you and Carlos due?" Bruce asked.

"I'm due on September 8th and Carlos is due on May 15th," Logan responded.

"And are you happy?"

"Of course I am, I have Carlos and my two babies."

"So when's the wedding?"

"What is the point of these questions?" Logan asked.

"Just answer the question!" Bruce snapped.

"In two weeks…Jeez…"

"Two weeks before Carlos due date?"

"Yes…"

"That's a little close isn't it?"

"Well yes, but it's easier this way."

"How?"

"Well, if we wait, we won't have the time with one newborn and then the second one will come along and it will be at least a year before we could marry," Logan answered.

"Okay, you can go back to your seat," Bruce said, satisfied.

"Oookay," Logan said.

He left the stand and went back to the seat.

"I call Carlos Garcia up to the stand."

Carlos looked surprised, but stood up (with the help of James) and waddled up to the stand. He had a little trouble sitting but got it done.

"Hi…" Bruce started.

"Hi," Carlos responded.

"How are you doing today?" Bruce asked.

"I'm 8 months pregnant, my feet are swollen, my back hurts, my baby won't stop kicking, I have gas, I want to cuddle with my Logie, I'm craving milk and ketchup together, and I have a bunion…other than that, I'm great," Carlos simply stated, uninterested.

"Ummm…Interesting? Anyway, when are you do?"

"Didn't Logan just say May 15th?"

"I ask the questions here…"

"Well, you need to listen to the answers," Carlos said smartly.

"Tell me, how is you and Logan's relationship?"

"Healthy. I love him and he loves me, we're having a baby together and I couldn't be happier."

"That's great, you sure that Logan's baby isn't yours?"

"…Seriously, you need to listen, but like he said, I am not the father and we haven't done it that way for me to be the father," Carlos said.

"But you're going to be there for the baby?"

"Of course, when Dak is behind bars, someone needs to be the father and I would be happy for the decision."

"But, I thought that you were giving the baby up?" Bruce asked.

Carlos was on a roll, but at that point he froze. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Not really, We're letting our best friends, who've been struggling with conception, adopt the baby and they're our next door neighbors, so we would very much be in the baby's life," is the response Carlos came up with.

"Interesting, now tell me, what is your relationship to Dak?"

"Well, we were good friends before he came in and tried to ruin our life, now we just want justice and don't want any of the kids around him," Carlos said.

"Alright, that's it, I call James Diamond to the stand," Bruce called.

Carlos' position was quickly traded with James'

"Hello James…"

"Hi…"

"So, you're going to be the adoptive father to Logan's baby?"

"Yes, I am with my fiancé Kendall," James said simply.

"Now when are you two marrying?"

"On the second of May, along with Carlos and Logan. It's a double wedding," James smiled an innocent one.

"Nice, killing two birds with one stone, Now tell me, what is your lifestyle like."

"Well, I basically am in Big Time Rush with my friends and we basically shape our days around that and helping Jett care for Erika."

"You sure you aren't the reckless type?"

"No…I can't be with the babies around."

"Mhhm, now what about you and your fiancé assaulting Dak?"

James paled, what the hell was this guy getting at? That he was unfit to care for a child? Kendall looked nervous because he knows for a fact that he did hit Dak.

"We didn't assault him," James said.

"Not according to these pictures," Bruce said as he walked to his briefcase and pulled out some photos. Ones that Dak must've taken after James and Kendall beat him up that day. The photos were ones of his black eye and his bloody nose.

"What is the meaning of this?" the judge asked.

"Simply, he came into our home and I asked him to leave, to which he ignored. Then he admitted that he was the rapist and Kendall hit him in the nose feeling threatened and hurt, I joined in because I felt the same way and wanted him to leave, Carlos came in and broke it up," James explained.

"That's not really an excuse," Bruce commented.

James was released from the stand and then Bruce sat down.

"If we are done with that we can go to closing arguments, Mr. Henderson?" the judge said.

"Wait, your honor, I have one more person I want to call," Jim said.

"Make it quick," she said.

"I want to call Dak Zevon to the stand," he said with a smirk.

Dak walked up to the stand and sat, and he still had that smirk on his face.

"What do you want to ask me about?"

"Well, I don't know. Let's start with your children." Jim said.

"I love all of them because their mine. Unfortunately their other parents and I haven't worked out, but my children are my children and I love them," Dak said.

"Okay, and why haven't the others worked out?"

"Just differences. We weren't meant to be together, happens all the time."

"I wanna' ask you about someone," Jim said.

"Shoot…"  
"What was your father like?"

Jackpot. Jett and Logan could clearly see that the one topic that could break Dak Zevon was his father. He couldn't lie because everyone could see the severe pain, memories, and regret in his eyes.

"He was a…good dad," Dak said.

"I don't think he was…"

"Well think again…"

"Come on Zevon, we can see it in your eyes… the pain…the memories… the regret. How was your father?" Jim asked sternly.

Jim knew what he was doing. He was using his father to get a confession out of Dak. A realization and a change in his demeanor is what he was hoping for.

"He…was a bad man. A man that never loved me," Dak's voice cracked. "From the time I was old enough to walk, he resented me and I can never remember a happy moment with him. He would abuse me and my mother. He practically killed my mother and my unborn brother, saying that he didn't want another me around here. From the time she died, it got worse and he would hurt me all the time, breaking bones and telling me how worthless I am and I thought that NOTHING I did would ever be worse than what he did and he's in that jail and I don't want to be in the same place and I don't know why I let this happen," Dak was in tears now.

Everyone in the court room hung their heads low listening to Dak's story. Even Jett, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James felt sympathy for him.

"Dak?" Jim asked softly. "Did you rape Jett Stetson, Logan Mitchell, and the others?"

Dak looked up and wiped his eyes, breathing hard from the quiet sobbing.

"Jett?" Dak said.

Jett looked at Dak, right into his eye.

"I missed you. That night we connected and I gave you the best little girl I've seen. I truly do love Erika and I'm sorry I can't be around. And Logan?"

Logan looked up as well and stared at Dak.

"I love you. Yes I admit it, I love you, but I hurt you and I'm sorry. I've loved you since I met you and couldn't do anything about it when you and Carlos got together. Carlos, I'm sorry for putting this on you. You're pregnant and I shouldn't have put that on you. Logan, I wish I could see our baby, but I can't and I wish the best for you and Carlos," Dak was still crying.

Neither Jett nor Logan knew what to do or say. They certainly didn't feel happy and they certainly didn't feel that much sympathy for him. They were both confused.

"To everyone else, I'm sorry for letting you down, but it's true….I raped Jett and Logan, along with the others," Dak said ashamed.

Everyone in the courtroom gasped and Jim released him from the stand, surprised. He didn't mean for it to work that well and stir this much emotion. Now most of the courtroom looked sad, sympathetic, or was in tears.

Dak walked back to his seat with his head low.

"Well, this was certainly an interesting trial," Judge Buick said. "I guess since there was a confession there is no need for closing statements or the jury, so Dak Zevon, I sentence you to 14 years in prison," she said.

Jett and Logan would've objected, but he did deserve some sympathy. Judge Buick hit her gavel and walked out. Dak was escorted out and he turned to look at Jett and Logan. Both gave him a wave and a small smile, but it wasn't mocking, it was sympathetic, letting him know that they somewhat forgave him, and that was the last time they were going to see Dak Zevon for 14 years.

Everyone started to leave and Jett and Logan stood up and hugged, each having tears in their eyes, none knowing why. Did they feel for Dak? Were they happy? They couldn't figure it out. The two pulled Jim into the hug.

"Thank you so much! You were the best!" Logan smiled.

James and the others came in and James immediately hugged them, Kendall and Carlos joining in.

"Jim, I'm sorry I doubted you," James said.

"No one should underestimate the country kid," Jim smiled.  
Trevor came in and hugged Jim and the others, heart fluttering when he hugged Jett.

"Trevor, thank you so much for recommending your awesome lawyer of a cousin," Jett smiled.

"Any time!" Trevor smiled, liking being this close to Dak.

"How about we go celebrate?" Kendall asked.

They all agreed and Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Jim, Trevor, Mama Knight, Camille, Katie, Lucy, the Jenn's, Gustavo and Kelly all went out for a celebratory lunch, all deciding that now that this section of life was over, it was time to focus on the next parts, which included the wedding and the children that were approaching faster. Logan and Jett were happy that they can finally get that off of their chest and try to forget what happened.

* * *

**What a tear jerker eh? Next chapter is pleasant, I promise.**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are important to me! Don't forget to vote for Carlos baby names on my profile!**

**Question: Who laughed when Carlos was questioned? Who felt just a bit of sympathy for Dak (even a little)? Who cried? Come on tell the truth. XD **

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Here's a filler! So I guess I'll be updating every weekend because I just don't have the time. I'll try to go for earlier though. I may have another one later!**

**In this chapter... Just the nursery being made, and cute stuff xD **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Today is the first real break I've had in a long time. Before the trial, we were working on the trial for long periods. After the trial, we were doing interviews, which I was against at first, but I guess the fans deserve the inside scoop.

Our first interview was with Robin Roberts, which was a very deep and long interview, then we did a series of short interviews on Ellen and things like that. When we aren't doing interviews, we're working on our wedding and when we aren't doing that, we're doing baby stuff, like getting the papers done for the adoption and going to appointments.

My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight flashed through the window. Wow, I really have to pee! I hate being pregnant, I've had to pee so much more often now. I was about to get up when I remembered that Carlos was sleeping on my chest.

He looks so cute when he sleeps. His quiet and even breathing, his beautiful tan skin in the sunlight, the rise and fall of his chest as he's breathing and in just a week, I'll be able to call him my husband. But that's not the mission at the moment, the mission is to pee.

I gently unwrapped my arms from around him and tried to pull myself up slowly. I lifted his head slowly and placed it on the pillow as I got up without making a sound.

I walked into our bathroom quietly and shut the door. I pulled down my pajama bottoms somewhat and began to pee. When I was done, I shook a little before flushing the toilet. I walked over to the sink and turned the cold nozzle on. I rinsed my hands before applying soap and scrubbing my hands. When they were lathered enough, I rinsed them and turned off the sink before drying my hands.

I left the bathroom, where Carlos was awake waiting for me.

"Sorry I woke you," I apologized.

"It's alright Logie, now where is my good morning kiss?"

I smiled and rejoined Carlos on our bed, giving him a quick kiss and hugging him.

"Now, what do we do today?" I asked.

"How is the nursery coming?" Carlos asked.

Damn…I knew I forgot something. I meant to get around to this before now, but then the trial came and all the responsibilities came and I just never got around to it. Now we have 3 weeks before our son is born and our nursery isn't even started. We have everything to set up for it, just haven't started.

"Uh…great…"

"You haven't even started it have you," Carlos asked knowingly.

"Maybe not…"

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Get my son's nursery done…today."

"I'll call Kendall and James," I sighed.

I sat up and got my cell phone from my night stand. I went through my contacts and called Kendall and James'home number. The phone started ringing as the call went through. It was about a minute before James came onto the line, breathing heavily.

"Hey Logan," James panted.

"Hey…ummm what were you doing?" I asked.

"Oh…you know just an early morning make- I mean work out," James corrected.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Stop trying to make a baby! You already have one! Horndogs!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on Logan, early morning sex is the best!" James laughed.

"Just stop…," I sighed.

"What did you call for again?"

"Oh, Carlos wants me to work on the nursery today, so you and Kendall are going to come over and help me in about an hour, k thanks…" I hung up before he could respond.

They'll be here if they know what's good for them. Maybe I should call Jett too, that way we can get more done and he can get a break from looking after Erika. I decided that I'll text him and ask.

To Jett: Mornin', Kendall, James, and I are working on the nursery today? Wanna' help, it'll make things faster:) also Carlos can look after Erika! Be here in an hour?

I sent the message and turned to see that Carlos was gone. A few seconds later, I heard a frying pan sizzling downstairs. Sounds like breakfast! I got off the bed and walked down the stairs to find Carlos in the kitchen.

"I didn't even hear you leave," I said.

"After I heard "make a baby" I decided that I didn't want to hear anymore," Carlos laughed.

I laughed. "Well, James and Kendall will be here in an hour and I texted Jett to ask if he would help. Could you watch Erika while we work?"

"Sure, I love that little girl," Carlos smiled.

My phone vibrated and I saw that I had a message from Jett.

From Jett: Of course I'll help! See you in an hour : )

"What did Jett say?" Carlos asked.

"He said "Por Supuesto!" I said in a Spanish accent.

"Wow, that was sexy! I can't take this sexual frustration much longer," Carlos said, lust clear in his eyes.

"I promise you that when he gets here, You and me can have some fun," I smirked.

"Fuck Logan," Carlos whimpered.

And now I realize how aroused I am. Two pregnant people in the same house is never good. I need a minute before Kendall and James get here, excuse me.

* * *

After my moment, I rejoined Carlos downstairs to eat the bacon, eggs, and strawberries that he made for breakfast. It was very yummy. Jett came over near the end of our breakfast with Erika, so I took Erika from him as he went upstairs to start on the crib.

Kendall and James showed up a few minutes later, both with wet hair.

"I see you finished," I said.

"Oh yeah," James said slowly, smirking as Kendall blushed.

"Let's just work on the nursery!" Kendall smiled before going upstairs.

I handed Erika to Carlos and James and I headed upstairs behind Kendall. Once inside, I saw that Jett had all the pieces of the crib already out.

"Those pieces are awkward," I said.

"What?"

"I don't know. I'll help you," I said.

"I guess we'll start painting the walls," Kendall said.

"I see you put paper down," James said.

"Yeah, I got that done when we first moved in, never got further," I said.

"Well, that will definitely save time."

"Where's the rest of his stuff?" Jett asked.

"In the spare bedroom, don't want anything to get paint on it," I said.

"Alright, let's get started," Jett said.

With that, I pulled out the instruction manual for the crib and skimmed over the directions. Kendall and James each opened up a can of paint and poured it into the pan. They got their paint rollers and coated them with the baby blue paint.

Once they were coated decently, Kendall and James started to paint the walls. Jett and I separated the pieces to the crib and read over the directions together.

Carlos POV

Here I am, sitting in the living room watching SpongeBob. I always loved that show, but now I'm going to have to get used to seeing it a lot, so why not start now. Currently, I'm cradling Erika in my arms, who is sleeping, while I watch.

This is comfortable, except for the noise upstairs with Logie and the others working on the nursery, but Erika won't let that keep her from sleeping. I hope our son is a heavy sleeper like that.

I was watching SpongeBob and Patrick raise their clam baby when the doorbell rang. I groaned quietly and set Erika in her carrier before getting up, which took a little bit of work…pregnancy is hard.

Eventually I got to the door and opened it to reveal Trevor.

"Hey Carlos," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey buddy, come on in," I moved to the side.

He came in and we walked into the living room. He saw Erika sleeping and cooed at her, gently stroking her tiny hand.

"So, how's pregnancy going for you?" he asked.

"I'm ready for it to be over. That fear I had was replaced with anxiety," I laughed.

"Can't say I understand, but hope its all well."

"Thanks man."

"Are the guys upstairs working on the nursery," Trevor asked after looking at the ceiling after a noisy moment.

"Yeah, so I get to spend the day with Erika," I smiled, sitting down.

"Good practice," Trevor said.

"It is," I chuckled. "So, Trevor let me ask you something."

"Sure," he said sitting down.

"Do you like Jett?"

He seemed surprised by my question, but after a few seconds his face went back to normal.

"I'm not gonna lie, I like him a lot," Trevor answered.

"Dude, you should ask him out. Jett deserves someone after all he's been through," I said.

"Yeah, but I just-"

"Trust me, he likes you back."

"Really?"

"Yes, we see the way you two look at eat other. You two need to give it a try."

"You're right," Trevor said confidently. "I'm going to ask him out."

"You go get your man," I smiled.

"I will," he said standing. "Thanks Carlos."

"Anytime…"

Back to Logan

Okay, this isn't very hard so far. All we have to do is add the head and foot boards and the stabilizing bars and then add the mattress and we're done with that. Kendall and James are still working on their walls, hopefully the paint will dry pretty fast after I open the window.

"How long will the paint take to dry?" I asked.

"This type should only take about 4 hours, maybe faster if the window is open," James answered.

I nodded and went to open the window immediately. I walked back to the crib and held up the headboard, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened and Trevor peeked his head in.

"Hey Trev," we greeted.

"Hey guys," he smiled.

"What brings you to the baby station?" I smirked.

"I actually came here to talk to Jett," he said shyly.

Jett looked up and blushed.

"O-okay," he said.

These two seriously need to get together.

"What's up?" Jett asked, walking up to him.

"Uh…I wanted to ask you something," Trevor said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I know Erika is here, but I was uh…well…wonder-"

"Just ask him out!" I said, covering my mouth when I realized I said that out loud.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Trevor said that fast, closing his eyes.

He peeked open one eye waiting for an answer.

"Of course I will," Jett smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Jett smiled.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then each blushed.

"Go ahead and kiss," James said.

"We won't look," Kendall smirked.

I pretended like I was looking at the board, but I was actually looking at them, we all were and they knew it. They hesitated for a second, then Trevor made the first move and pressed their lips together.

They pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at one another.

"I'm gonna go work on our date," Trevor said and with that he left.

Jett started working again with a blush on his face and we all just smiled as we kept working on the nursery.

* * *

Okay, the paint is all dry after 3 hours. Now we can push the crib against the wall. Kendall and I moved the crib to the wall as Jett and James moved the changing table in. I started to pick up the papers on the floor since we were done with paint.

Once all the papers were gone, it actually started to look like a nursery. I grabbed some baby pictures and started to put them on the wall as the others started to move everything else. Kendall went to put up some curtains and Jett started to stock the dresser with our sons clothes.

When I was done with the walls, I stocked the changing table with diapers, wipes, and all those other essentials. James vacuumed the carpet as Kendall set the baby monitor on the nightstand.

Jett placed the mattress in the crib and put the sheets on it. We decorated the rest of the room with stickers and more pictures.

When we finished, we stepped back and admired the nursery.

"This is really beautiful," James commented.

"It is. Thank you guys so much," I smiled.

"No problem buddy," Jett smacked my back.

"That's what friends are for," Kendall smiled.

"I'll go get Carlos," I said.

I opened the door and practically ran down the stairs.

"Carlos!" I called as I walked into the living room.

"What?" he asked panicked.

"You ready to see the nursery?" I smiled.

"Ready!" he smiled, jumping up faster than he ever has.

I smiled and we made our way upstairs. I covered his eyes when we reached the door.

"You ready?"

"Logie, just open the door!" he snapped.

I opened the door and led Carlos in. I uncovered his eyes and he gasped as he looked around the room. The gasp became a beam when he took it in.

"This is beautiful, Logie!" he smiled, pulling me into a hug and kiss.

"Glad you love it," I smiled.

"Don't forget us!" Kendall coughed.

"Sorry guys, thank you so much," Carlos hugged all of them.

All things, check. We are ready to have this baby. We get married next week and have our baby in 3. We are officially ready for our family to start. All we have to do now is wait.

* * *

**Next chapter is the wedding to remember! I'm sure you guys can figure out why xD. Make guesses in reviews!**

**Carlos baby name poll close after today, so make final votes! Logan's girl name poll will be up so vote for that!**

**Question: Do you guys like Trevor x Jett? You guys ready for the wedding?**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Here it is! The wedding scene! and I also stuck to my Saturday updates like I said :). I don't think this chapter is the best, but hey you guys can judge that. I don't really know how weddings go either since I've never been married so just bare with me.**

**In this chapter... The wedding of the century!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Carlos' POV

"We have 30 minutes!" Jett exclaimed, speed walking through me and Kendall's dressing room.

I can't believe it's finally here. Our wedding day! In 30 minutes, I'll be walking down the aisle to marry my Logie. Who would've thought that this is where I would be today. Just 9 months ago, we weren't even gay (at least we didn't realize it), now look at us.

I smiled as I put adjusted my baby blue tie that blended perfectly with my blue vest and white tux jacket.

"How does it look?" I asked Kendall.

"Amazing, how about me," he did a pose.

"Perfect," I gave a thumbs up.

I was jealous of James and Logie's colors. Kendall and I are wearing white and blue, while they are wearing black and blue. I guess it's typical for the bride to wear white (and I guess we are considered brides), but I like the black and blue mix better.

"I'm so nervous," I said. "And this suit in uncomfortable."

"It'll be fine 'Litos," Kendall reassured.

"You don't have cold feet?" I asked.

"Just a little, but it'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about the being married part, it's just what if something goes- ow!" I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, just felt a sharp pain in my abdomen…"

"Do you think it's the baby?" Kendall asked alarmed.

"Not today it isn't!" I snapped.

"Seriously, do you think it's that?" Kendall asked.

"No, I think its Braxton Hicks. I still have 2 weeks and I haven't felt any of them yet, so…"

"Well, babies are considered full term at 38 weeks," Kendall pointed out.

"Not helping," I glared.

"Just let us know if something goes wrong," Kendall said.

I nodded and decided to change the subject. Those were just Braxton Hicks, they were pretty faint. Real labor is stronger, that's what Dr. Martin says.

"I wonder how they look," I said.

"I bet James looks so cute in his tux," Kendall said.

"It's awkward that there's a pregnant couple and a regular couple," I said.

"Oh yeah, you and Logan are both noticeably pregnant," Kendall said.

"Thanks, Kendall…"

"Just callin' it like I see it," he smiled.

I smacked his arm playfully and sat down on our couch that was provided. The balcony was open, so I could feel the breeze from the beach coming in. That's right, a beach wedding. At first I was against the idea, but I realized that I'm insane for not wanting a beach wedding and blamed it on hormones, then agreed to it.

I started to feel rapid kicks in my stomach. This is not the time.

"Come on! This isn't the time to do flips," I snapped at my stomach.

Kendall just stared at me, then he thought about it. We just started talking about how our new lives will be until we were called into our little waiting area. 15 minutes later. My dad was there to be the escort for us. I smiled as I saw them.

"You look great mijo," Dad said.

"Thanks, Papi!" I smiled.

"You look great too Kendall," he smiled.

"Thanks, Officer Garcia," Kendall smiled back.

I peeked through the canopy flaps and saw every that was there. On the left, Kendall and I's family was there. I saw my mom, Katie, Camille, the Jennifer's and a bunch of other guest on our side.

On James and Logan's side, I saw Lucy, Gustavo, Kelly, and Jett just sat down. Of course there were the others of our extended families, but no one has time for lists. Our parents were a part of our processional.

I smiled as I looked around to all the people that came just for us. Everyone is so supportive and loving.

About 15 minutes later, the processional started. "Spring from the Four Seasons" began to play and the audience stood. The minister was the first person I saw, leading the line. Behind him marching was James and Mama Diamond, linking arms, then there was Logan and Mama Mitchell linking arms. They really did look amazing. Behind them was Mama Knight, and then lastly was my mom. Tyler (who was ring bearer) followed behind, and my little 3 year old cousin Hope, was our flower girl.

Logan and James each went to one of the two wedding arches. Our mothers sat down, along with Tyler and Hope. I didn't even realize it was our turn until Dad linked his arm with mines and Kendall's with his other.

I felt that pain come back in my stomach, slightly more intense, but I ignored it. We looped around and stood at the end of our aisle. This was my first time taking it in, and it looked amazing. The aisle was white, made of fine silk and the pink flower petals that Hope spread added a nice touch.

Each of our arches was heart shaped, but looked more masculine than feminine. There were birds flying in the background and the wind was blowing perfectly. On top of that, everyone looked amazing.

Logan and James smiled at us and we smiled back and we began to walk down the aisle, along with the music. It was taking forever, but we have a set pace and it's not like I was nervous in front of everyone.

Eventually, we made it down the aisle, where Papi let go of our arms and we took our sides. Once there, I held hands with Logie and we smiled at one another, lovingly. Our officiant started talking, breaking our gaze slightly.

"Friends and family, we have been invited here today to share with Kendall Knight and James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia, a very special moment in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as spouses," he opened.

The officiant then called Camille up to read a poem for us. She walked up slowly, but swiftly in her beautiful red dress. She smiled at me as we made eye contact and I smiled back. She cleared her throat then she began to speak.

"This poem is called 'Love is a great thing' by Thomas á Kempis," she smiled. "Love is a great thing, yea, a great and thorough good. By itself it makes that is heavy light; and it bears evenly all that is uneven."

"It carries a burden which is no burden; it will not be kept back by anything low and mean; it desires to be free from all wordly affections, and not to be entangled by any outward prosperity, or by any adversity subdued."

"Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, pleads no excuse of impossibility. It is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things, and warrants them to take effect, where he who does not love would faint and lie down."

"Though weary, it is not tired; though pressed it is not straitened; though alarmed, it is not confounded; but as a living flame it forces itself upwards and securely passes through all."

She turned to look at all of us before she read the last line.

"Love is active and sincere, courageous, patient, faithful, prudent and manly."

Yup, that last sentence hit hard. That was a nice poem. She smiled and blew us each a kiss before reclaiming her seat in the front row.

"A very touching poem indeed. Now, I just want to say a few words on marriage. I hope you four understand that the vow you are about to make is serious and you are creating a new life together and I want to make sure that you all know what you are getting yourself into," he said. "

We all nodded at him and I looked back and stared into Logie's eyes. He was beaming and so was I.

"Alright, Kendall, do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, keeping only unto him for as long and you both live?"

"I do," Kendall said smiling.

"James, do you take Kendall to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, keeping only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," James beamed.

"Logan, do you take Carlos to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love together in matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Logie smiled shakily.

"And Carlos, do you-"

"I do," I interrupted.

"Okay then, We will now give way for wedding vows."

James started talking first.

"Kendall…my Kendall. I take you to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, richer or poor, in sickness and in health , till death do us part. I love you Kendall and I always have, and you have no clue how great it feels to be here after 21 years of chasing after you. I love you so much," James sniffled. "I'm proud that after today, I can call you my husband."

I felt more pain in my abdomen, and visibly winced. Logie looked at me, worried, but I dismissed his concern with a look.

"Jamie…I do take you to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health till death do us part. I never knew that one person could make me so happy. I love you so much and I can't see myself without you. From the moment you made that first move, I knew you were mine. I want to spend all my life with you and I will," Kendall wiped a tear.

There was various "awwws" from the audience and they beamed at each other. I smiled at my friends before turning my attention back to Logan.

"Carlos…What did I ever do to deserve you? I made so many mistakes and you still forgave me. I just don't understand, but I hope you understand that I love you more than anything and more than you can even imagine. I'm terrified of losing you, and I don't know what to do without you. I know for a fact that you're going to be an excellent father and we're going to be great parents and our son will grow up to be just like you, to model the man that I came to love with all of my heart," Logan smiled.

There was a lot more awws this time and I felt myself tearing up. I wasn't supposed to cry now. Okay Carlos, toughen up. I wiped my face and stared Logan in the eyes.

"Just 9 months…in 9 months so much has happened that I thought I wasn't prepared for, but I learned that I'm prepared for so much more than I thought and that reason is mostly because I'm doing it by your side. I love you Logan and we have a beautiful son on the way. He will be loved and we're going to share our love with him. I will never be able to forget the things you did you me, now and back when we were kids. You're the one that I love so much and I don't care about the mistakes in the past, I just care about now and the moment that I can call you my husband. Like I said before, in the past 9 months so much has happened that I thought I wasn't prepared for, but Logan you showed me the way, and the best thing that happened in that 9 months was me falling in love with you," I cried.

More awws, and Logan started to cry too. Kendall and James were smiling at us and I even think the officiant was wiping a tear or two.

"May we have the rings?" he asked.

Tyler marched up with both pillows that held each of our couples rings. The officiant collected the pillows and held them in his hands.

"May these rings be blessed so he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

James and Kendall went first. He walked their pillow over to them and James grabbed the ring first. He held Kendall's hand and slid the ring onto his finger before kissing it.

"With this ring, I wed you. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," James smiled.

Kendall smiled back and repeated the process and the words, and then it was our turn. Logan reached for the ring and held my hand. He placed it on my finger slowly and smiled up at me.

"This is the ring I wed you by. Wear it, it is a symbol of our love and commitment," Logan recited.

I smiled and grabbed for the other ring. I slid it onto Logan's finger and recited the words.

"With this ring, we get married. Wear it and it shall be a symbol of our love and commitment," I smiled.

This is it. The moment where we are pronounced married and we seal it with a kiss. I can't help the butterflies of anxiety in my stomach, also the slight pain.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husbands," he said.

That's it. James and Kendall leaned in for a kiss and we did the same. It seemed as if all time stopped as we leaned in slowly. Our lips connected and it wasn't rough, but sweet and so full of love. I still felt the sparks fly that did the first time we kissed.

We were still kissing when I felt the worst pain in my abdomen. I broke away and groaned loudly before clutching my stomach. The audience gasped and Kendall and James broke apart. Logan looked alarmed, but I just worried about the pain I felt.

Then it happened, I felt something pop, and then something gushed out and my pants leg felt wet and it dawned on me...I was going into labor.

* * *

**Next chapter is the birth chapter and Carlos baby name is unveiled! I can't wait because I haven't written a chapter like this before, so let's see what happens! :D**

**Carlos baby name has been decided, now go vote for Logan's on my profile.**

**Question: What names do you guys think won the poll? First, Middle, and last name guesses please xD**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Hey guys, it's finally here! The birth scene! I meant to update yesterday, but Im having Internet troubles, but here ya go! **

**In this chapter... Carlos' baby be born!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 26

"C-Carlos!" Logan's eyes were wide.

It was like all time stopped. It just got real. All the pregnancy and baby prep seemed surreal until now. It's time for our son to be born and It's going to happen whether we're ready or not.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Kendall said.

"No! Not until he finishes out his thingy," I said.

Logan looked at him expectantly.

"Er, Ladies and Gentleman, I now present to you The Mitchells and the Diamonds. May they live long lives together and truly feel love for each other," He finished out.

The music started playing, then I allowed Logan to lead me down the aisle.

"Alright everyone, it seems we will not be attending our reception. We apologize for the inconvenience, but we obviously have more important matters. I ask that you all please not pile at the hospital because we will call everyone when he's here. Later," James announced then followed us down the aisle.

We reached the car where Jett was already in the driver's seat. James got in the passenger seat and Kendall and Logan sat me in the back seat before getting in beside me.

"Alright Carlos," Jett turned to me. "Just breathe and relax, we'll be there in no time."

"Just drive!" I barked.

He nodded and started the engine before pulling out of the beach and onto the road to the hospital.

"How far is the hospital," James asked.

"About 15 minutes," Jett said.

I groaned. I don't want to feel this pain for 15 more minutes, even though I know that it will be a lot longer than 15 minutes before this baby is out. I felt another contraction and squeezed Kendall and Logan's hands.

"Just breathe," Logan said.

"I'm trying!" I yelled.

Something about being in labor makes people yell, and I now understand that it's because there is no tolerance!

"Someone call Dr. Martin," I panted.

"On it," James said.

He dialed the number then put the phone to his ear. It rang, then finally he said something.

"Hello, Dr. Martin?"

…

"I'm calling on behalf of Carlos Gar- I mean Mitchell," he smiled back at me and I gave a weak smile back. "who is going into labor…"

….

"His contractions are about….," he looked at us for an answer.

"About 5 minutes," Logan answered.

"Five minutes."

…

"We're on our way now."

…

"Alright thanks doc," James hung up.

"He's on his way to the hospital," James said.

The ride seemed to take forever, even though Jett was going above the speed limit. I squeezed their hands again as another contraction hit. Logan and Kendall winced as I squeezed.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine Carlitos," Kendall said.

We continued driving then I heard the car jolt. Jett cursed loudly and pulled the car over.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

"What happened," I moaned.

"We ran out of gas," Jett sighed.

"What!" we all yelled.

"How the hell did we run out of gas?!" James yelled.

"Well, James, this is your car…you tell us," Jett said.

"No one decided to tell me that my car's gas tank was on E?" James recovered.

"Guys! Now is not the time!" Kendall yelled.

"Jett, how about you and James walk to the gas station right there down the road and fill us a gas thingy then bring it back," Logan said.

"I don't have one in here," James said.

"Then go buy one," Logan said.

"There's no way I'm walking in the sun and getting all sweaty," James scoffed.

"James!" we all yelled.

"Oh right. I'll go," he sighed.

He and Jett took off their suit jackets and got out of the car. Logan and Kendall stayed with me and tried to comfort me. This is hard. I'm in pain and I'm sweaty.

"H-Hot…" I muttered out.

"Kendall, help me get his suit jacket off," Logan said.

He nodded and they had me sit forward a little as they pulled the jacket from around my body. Logan unbuttoned my shirt and took off my tie and I felt a little cooler.

"Thanks Logie," I panted.

"No prob babe, just stay with us and breathe. We'll get you there in no time," Logan said.

"Yeah buddy, we're right next to you," Kendall said.

"You guys are talking as if I'm about to die," I chuckled.

"Well there's a mood change," Kendall smiled.

"That's because I haven't felt a con-AHH AND THERES THE CONTRACTION!" I yelled.

I squeezed their hands again and they grunted in pain. I can't even describe what it feels like. It's kind of like something is being ripped away from my insides and then being forced out of the little tiny hole, but I haven't even gotten to the hard part yet. This is just getting started.

"Girls…this has to be easier for them right?" I panted.

"No…it's not easy for anyone," Kendall said.

"And you want a baby Kendall?" Logan laughed.

It wasn't a regular Logie laugh though, it was a nervous Logie laugh. He was scared. Not only for me, but for himself. He saw Jett's pain and now he's seen mine, he realizes that he was to go through the same thing and he's probably freaking out inside.

I touched his face and stroked it. He looked at me, confused.

"Logie, don't be scared. I know what you're thinking and you'll be fine and besides I'll be right next to you," I smiled.

"Why is it that you're the one in labor and you're comforting me?" Logan smiled.

And that was a real Logan smile. It was a nice moment, but where the hell are Jett and James.

"Where are they?" I breathed out.

"I'm sure they're getting the gas and are about to pop up," Kendall said.

"How far are we from the hospital again?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes," Logie answered.

"Let's walk," I suggested.

"What? No…" Logan and Kendall said.

"I'm sure if we walk we would get there faster because they're slow as hell AND it's hot in here AND isn't that good for birth?" I asked.

"Carlos, we aren't walking in the heat with some tuxes on," Logan said.

"How about we put it in neutral and push?"

"No!"

I sighed. Jett and James really need to hurry themselves up. I whimpered and closed my eyes tight as another contraction hit. Logie rubbed my back and Kendall spoke comforting words as I endured the pain.

It was about five more minutes (or when another contraction started) before I heard the car door open and Jett got in. James walked around to his side and opened the gas nozzle.

"What took y'all so long?" I whimpered.

"We had to wait in line to buy that thing and we had to walk down the road," Jett said.

"James, can you hurry it up back there?" Kendall asked.

"I'm trying!" he responded.

When the tank at least had a gallon or two, James got back in his seat and Jett started the car. He peeled out onto the roadway and sped down the street.

"Alright Car, we'll be there in no time," Jett said.

"Thank you!" I sighed.

Just as he said, it was practically no time before we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Jett parked as close as he could to the front and we all got out as fast as we could. James and Jett ran ahead to tell the situation as Kendall and Logan got me out of the car and walked with me to the door, since I waddled and was a lot slower.

We reached the entrance and the door slid open as we passed it. We reached the window where there were a few other people, but not many. Jett and James were at the window and they looked annoyed.

As we got closer, we could hear what they were talking about.

"Lady, please! We've already went through a lot just to get here and we need a room now!" James pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait just like everyone else," the lady said.

"How long would we have to wait?" Kendall asked politely.

"I'm not sure, but his doctor isn't even here yet," she said.

We all sighed and were about to sit down when Dr. Martin came rushing in.

"I'm here," he announced, obviously in a hurry. "Hey Jane."

"Hello, Dr. Martin," she smiled.

"You guys come with me and we'll put Carlos in a holding room until he's ready to deliver," he said.

"Wait, doc, Carlos contractions are about 3 minutes apart," Logan said.

As if on cue, I felt another contraction. I clutched my stomach and tried to breathe so I could get through the pain.

"I see…I'll take him to a room where I can check him out and then we'll go from there. Follow me."

We nodded and followed him down to the elevators. We got inside of the elevator and he pressed the button for the 7th floor.

"So, Carlos how does the activity feel in your abdomen?" Dr. Martin asked.

"It still feels like something is ripping from the sides of my body," I answered.

"Do you feel the need to push?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little."

He nodded and the elevator dinged. The doors opened and I saw a sign that read, "Maternity Ward". We passed the nursery that had all the newborns in it and I smiled because my son should be there soon.

We continued moving and he led me and Logan into a room that just had a bed and a monitor.

"Alright, Carlos lay down for me. Now, When did you first start feeling any pain?" he asked me as I laid down.

He hooked me up to some machines and the nurse came in to take my vitals as I thought of the answer.

"I first felt something last night at about 9 PM," I said. "But the pain was irregular and I just slept it off."

"Okay, so as It looks, you've been in labor for about 17 hours, whether it be false or real," he said. "I want to suspect that you went into real labor at around midnight or 1 AM just because when there are Braxton hicks this close to the due date, they don't tend to last too long."

"So, that means he's been in labor for a while?" Logan asked.

"Yes, now I'll just check exactly how much he's dilated. Oh, and congratulations on marriage by the way," he smiled. "I knew you would work out your problems."

"Yeah, we didn't really make it to the reception though," Logan chuckled.

Dr. Martin chuckled and I felt pressure "down there". He looked up.

"It looks like you're 9 centimeters dilated," Dr. Martin said.

"What does that mean for me?" I asked.

"It means that you're ready for the delivery room because within the next hour you should be pushing," he said.

My eyes widened, and I don't know why. The fact that I'm in labor isn't foreign to me. I clutched my stomach again as I felt another contraction. As the contraction happened, one of the machines started beeping.

I guess it was the machine that monitors the baby's heart rate. I grabbed Logan's hand as the contraction continued. Dr. Martin seemed to be observing the machine and the situation. After a minute and a half, I was still feeling pain, but it started fading around the 2 minute mark.

"Yeah, you're about ready," Dr. Martin confirmed. "We're going to move you to the delivery room, then go from there. You ready to have a baby?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed.

He left the room and I sighed as another contraction hit.

"You just had a contraction a literal minute ago," Logan said.

"Yeah, they're 3 minutes apart, the last one was 2 minutes long," I reminded him.

"Oh, right…"

"And you're supposed to be the genius," I quietly chuckled.

He smiled.

"How you feeling?" he asked while rubbing my back.

"Not gonna lie, I feel horrible, but I'll be fine," I said.

"Just remember… And Iiiiiiiiiii-e-iii will always love you!" Logan sung.

I burst out laughing despite the pain. That's my Logie, the one who can make me laugh even in the worst, most painful situations. He smiled back and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you too, hubby," I smiled.

The nurse came in and unhooked me from all the machines and then Logie helped me out of bed. She led us out of the room and down the hallway. James, Jett, and Kendall following close behind, waiting for answers.

Logan started to explain everything and I followed the nurse down the hallway, who was saying something that I wasn't paying attention to. I was mainly focused on how fast my heart was beating because I'll be giving birth and I get to meet my son for the first time.

We went inside the room where the doctor and other nurses came in. I was told to lay on the bed, and then I was hooked up to machines and went through the basics before I was checked again.

"How do you feel?" one nurse asked.

"The pain is getting worse," I groaned. "I can completely tell that I'm contracting now."

And the pain was getting worse. The contractions were barely separated now and they felt a lot more intense than they felt initially. I could barely breathe when one hit. I was sweating and tears were stinging my eyes. I better be ready to deliver now, I want to get this over with!

"Unfortunately, you're still only 9 cm dilated and you can't push until you are 10 cm dilated," she said.

Dammit. Why can't I just push now? It'll hurt anyway, actually…never mind. I just want this baby out of me.

"The urge to push is really strong," I whined.

"I know, but you can't until we tell you to, it isn't safe," she soothed.

Logan came into the room and was immediately by my side.

"Logie, it hurts," I whined. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can do this babe, and I'm here next to you holding you hand the whole time. Is it time to push yet?" he looked nervous.

"Nope, apparently I'm not dilated enough," I panted.

"Just remember that I'm here," he smiled and leaned in.

"If you or your lips touch me, they're going to be gone from your face," I threatened.

Logie frowned but he grabbed my hand and held onto it. I was suddenly just beyond irritated. I laid there for another 15 minutes with Logie, trying to not pass out from the pain as they continued to monitor everything.

Dr. Martin finally returned and checked my dilation status.

"Okay, Carlos you're fully dilated now and when I count I'm going to need you to push," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Just get this baby out of me!" I yelled.

He nodded and Logan clutched my hand tighter.

"Alright Carlos, 3…2…1…push!" he urged.

I started to push and I yelled out in pain. Jett didn't tell me it was this bad. How the hell was I going to do this with all this pain? It hurts so bad, but I pushed until I couldn't anymore. I tried breathing but it was hot and I couldn't seem to catch air.

Dr. Martin counted again and I pushed as hard as I could, yelling as I did so. I squeezed Logan's hand and I'm sure he was screaming along with me. I stopped to take another breather.

I waited for the next countdown and I pushed. Tear came streaming from my eyes and I was sweating profusely just after three pushes.

"How does anyone do this?!" I yelled.

"Carlos, you're doing great babe!" Logan encouraged.

I pushed again and screamed as I did. It was getting pretty loud in here. I couldn't breathe and it didn't seem like I was making progress. I yelled as I pushed some more, I'm pretty sure I could be heard in the hallway.

"Logan!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"You are NEVER touching me again," I cried. "You did this to me."

As another contraction came, I pushed as hard as I could. It still seemed like I wasn't making progress. What if the baby doesn't come out? What if it's stillborn? All types of questions were running through my mind and I started to freak. I was practically gasping for air.

The doctors and Logan took notice and the machine started beeping. What was happening? I couldn't control my breathing.

"He's having a panic attack!" Dr. Martin called. "Someone get him some oxygen!"

One of the nurses across the room came and put an oxygen mask on my face and Logan started to speak soothing words, causing me to calm down a little, but not enough to not scream as I pushed some more.

My eyes were starting to feel droopy, this was hard. I knew I had to push, but I was so…tired. I just wanted to sleep, but I can't. My children come before I do. Logan must have noticed my tiredness because he said something.

"Come on Carlitos! You can't slack, stay strong! Our baby needs you to push him out," Logan encouraged.

I cried and pushed again, yelling out another list of obscenities. After what seemed like forever, and was actually thirty minutes, the doctor announced that the baby was crowning. It wasn't much, but it definitely helped rebuild motivation after working for what seemed to be no progress.

I kind of cracked a smile and pushed extra hard as I was told and this was the most painful part. The head and the shoulders are pure pain. After 10 minutes, I pushed the head out and that gave me encouragement.

Pushing the shoulders wasn't easy and it wasn't fun. It took another 20 minutes just because of the pain and size of shoulders. It only took a minute or two to push out the rest.

"One more push Carlos!" he called.

"Come on Carlitos!" Logan smiled.

I nodded and pushed as hard as I could. Giving it my all, I felt something pass and suddenly all pressure was gone and I felt relieved. I heard a cry, but before I could see the baby was whisked away.

"Is he okay?" I asked, still panting.

"They're checking Carlos, you need to push the afterbirth now and we need to sow you up," Martin said.

I nodded and within the next 20 minutes, the afterbirth was out and I was sewed up. Logan kissed me on the forehead and I sighed a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in with a rolling baby mini crib. He pulled the baby out of it and placed him in my arms.

"Meet your son! 7 lbs even," he smiled.

I smiled down at my baby and Logan and I observed him. He was a bit pale like Logan, but the doctor said he would get darker and said he would have a slightly paler complexion than mine. He had both of our brown eyes of course and he had wispy black hair. He had my nose and Logan's lips, along with his ears.

He was so cute. He cooed softly and shut his eyes. I passed him off to Logan who was tearing up as he held him.

"Hey little man," Logan grabbed his finger. "Daddy loves you."

Logan looked at me and we smiled at each other.

"We're fathers," he smiled.

"I know," I smiled back and kissed him. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay, it was worth it, because now I have my son with me," he smiled.

The door opened and Jett, James, and Kendall came in. They beamed as they saw Logan with the baby and James snapped a picture of the scene.

"James!" I complained.

"Sorry, this is just so beautiful," he smiled.

"I love you guys," I chuckled.

"That was random," Jett commented.

"I'm just grateful to have supportive friends that are always there for me. I want to thank you guys and apologize for all the yelling," I said.

"Carlos, it's fine, we understand," Kendall smiled.

I smiled and Logan passed him off to the Kendall, and he took turns with James and Jett holding him.

"He's so cute," Kendall commented.

"Now Erika can have a friend," Jett smiled.

"This is so great. Life is just getting better," James said.

He was passed back to me and I held his sleeping figure. He stirred, but didn't wake up, and Kendall, James, and Jett found seats around the bed.

"How do you feel now?" Kendall asked.

"Besides the soreness you know where, I feel great! I finally have my baby. All I need now is a shower," I frowned.

"Which you can take right now," Dr. Martin came in and smiled.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy and you seem to be doing well. I want you to take a shower and get some rest though, so pass the baby and get it done," Martin ordered with a smile.

"Yes, sir," I saluted.

He chuckled and walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at me.

"Carlos, I do want to say that I'm extremely proud of you though. You pulled through and you're a trooper. You're my favorite patient ever," he smiled. "They'll be in shortly to ask for the name for his birth certificate."

I smiled and Martin walked out.

"So, what are you going to name him?" James asked.

"Hmmm…you have our list?" I asked Logan.

"I remember it," Logan said. "There was Ethan, Javier, Antonio, Tristan, Luke, Michael, Dexter, and one more I can't remember."

"Choose Michael!" James said.

"Don't choose Dexter…It's kind of nerdy," Jett commented.

"What if we wanted a nerd name?" Logan asked.

"Suit yourselves…"

"Don't you have a brother names Javier?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, and one named Antonio. It would be weird if one of those was his first name," I said.

"I think I have a great name," Logan said.

I looked at him and I immediately knew what he was thinking, and I thought it was great. It's nice when you can read your spouse's thoughts.

"I like that name," I said.

"Well?" The three urged.

"Guys, Meet…" I started.

"Come on!"

"Ethan Antonio Mitchell," Logan and I announced together.

The three smiled and I knew that they approved.

"That name fits his appearance," James smiled.

"I'll go call everyone and let them know of Ethan's arrival," Kendall smiled.

I smiled as he left the room to call everyone. I can't believe it, the pregnancy is over, but it taught me so much and so many things that I will never forget happened during this time. Logan and I had friends that love us and we're ready to start our new life with our 7 pound, brown eyed miracle.

And that miracles name is Ethan Antonio Mitchell!

* * *

**Don't worry, before you ask the story isn't over! It's actually just begun xD we still have Logan's baby and the minor Kames storyline along with Jett and Trevor, so get excited.**

**Just a side note, Logan's birth scene will probably be longer and more intense...can you guys guess why? I wanna see some guesses in reviews**

**Question: What do y'all think of the scene and the name? I really wanna know you alls thoughts!**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Hey guys! Here's the Saturday update! It's kind of short, but its cute!**

**In this chapter... Ethan comes home!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 27

Today is a very exciting day. Ethan and Carlos finally come home after what feels like forever, even though it's actually only been two days. I've spent every moment with them at the hospital, but Carlos forced me to come home last night to get some rest.

After Ethan was born, our parents, Camille, Trevor, Jim, and Lucy came by to see him. We had a good time and it's a nice feeling when everyone congratulates you on such a great milestone in life.

After they left, I forced Carlos to go to sleep and I held Ethan for hours, just bonding with my little man. I learned to feed him, change him, and the whole package. It was a great and peaceful time for me.

The next day, news of the wedding and what happened ended up on the news and in all the papers, and the paparazzi could be heard all the way from our floor. I don't know how they found out where we were, but needless to say, none of us went anywhere.

I pulled on some black jeans from my closet and a random t-shirt and put on a snapback instead of gelling my hair because I'm lazy today. I grabbed a muffin and my keys before leaving the house and locking the door.

I got in my car and just sat there for a moment. This is the last time I'll be leaving my house without a baby. There's going to be another 18 years (probably more if we have more kids) before there's an empty nest again, but that time will fade away faster than I think.

I started the car and began driving towards the hospital. It was maybe 10 minutes before I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I drove around to the back of the hospital where the emergency room was because the paparazzi were at the main entrance, trying to see if Carlos and I were coming in or out.

I walked through the emergency room and the receptionist, Debby let me in because she knew my situation. I smiled at her as I made my way down the hall and to the elevators. I rode the elevator up until it dinged for my stop. I walked down the hall to Carlos' room and opened the door quietly in case he was still sleeping.

He had the TV on and was packing his things, while Ethan was sleeping on his makeshift crib. He turned when he heard the door and he smiled at me.

"Hey babe," he smiled.

"Hey," I kissed him. "Is E ready to go?"

"E?" Carlos chuckled

"Yeah, that's my nickname for him," I smiled.

"…Alright then," he laughed. "His diaper bag is packed and ready to go."

I scooped him up carefully and he nuzzled into my chest. I smiled at the sight and kissed his fore head. I looked up when I saw a camera flash, and Carlos was smiling.

"See you brought a camera?" Carlos smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to take more pictures," I said.

"Well, I stole it for that cute moment."

I laughed and put Ethan in his carrier then grabbed his diaper bag. Carlos grabbed his bag and turned off the TV. Dr. Martin came in and I shook his hand.

"Alright Carlos, you're ready to go. Your papers are all done and here is all of Ethan's things," he handed them to Carlos.

"Thanks, doc and thank you for all that you've done through my pregnancy," Carlos said.

"No problem and I wasn't kidding when I said you two are my favorite family," he smiled.

"Thanks so much doc," I smiled.

"Now Carlos, can you come in next Tuesday so we can give Ethan his shots?"

"Uh, yeah that sounds good for me. How about you Logie?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do," I said.

"Alright, see you two next Tuesday," he left the room.

We walked out of the room and back towards the elevators. We went inside and Carlos pressed the down button. Ethan didn't like the elevator because when it shuttered, he woke up and started crying. Carlos went into mommy mode. He scooped him out of the carrier and cradled him in his arms. He started bouncing around and saying soothing things and by the time we reached the lobby, he had stopped crying. He smiled at me and placed Ethan back into his carrier.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"A baby loves his mommy," he winked. "I'll let you try it next time he cries."

I smiled and we left the elevator. We said goodbye to Debby and walked through the parking lot to the car. I put Ethan in the back, the way he should be and made sure he was strapped in securely.

I went to go get in the driver's seat, but Carlos stopped me.

"It's my turn to drive now, I'm not pregnant anymore," he smiled.

"Alright then…"

"Besides, you're almost 5 months pregnant. It's my turn to cater to my baby," he kissed my cheek.

"If you say so," I shrugged and went to the passenger side.

Carlos drove us home, and he made sure to be careful for Ethan's sake. He pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. He grabbed Ethan from the back and I grabbed the bags. I unlocked the door and we went inside the house.

"Ethan welcome to your home," I smiled at him. "This is where you're going to grow up."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but beam. Carlos ran to put the bags upstairs and I grabbed Ethan from the carrier. I held him in my arms and started to bounce him slightly.

"Logan!" Carlos called. "Can you give Ethan a bottle; he hasn't eaten since earlier this morning!"

I made Ethan some formula and put it in the microwave to heat it. I stopped the microwave and tested the bottle. It felt perfect so I put the bottle to Ethan's mouth. Ethan sucked on the bottle and began to shut his eyes.

Carlos came back downstairs and I saw another flash.

"Really, again?" I laughed.

"Yup," he smiled. "You two look so cute!"

I heard the door open and I saw Kendall and James come into the kitchen.

"Is my little man home yet?" Kendall asked.

"That he is," Carlos smiled.

Kendall smiled and hugged Carlos. James hugged Carlos next, then Kendall gave me a sideways hug so he wouldn't disturb Ethan. James did the same, then they sat down around the island.

"How you feeling Car?" James asked.

"I'm feeling really content. I couldn't be happier than I am right now," Carlos beamed.

"That's good. I can feel the happy vibe coming off of you two, it's infectious," Kendall said.

Ethan whimpered and I pulled the bottle away.

"I'm going to go put him down okay? Where is the baby monitor?"

"Should be on his dresser," Carlos said.

Everyone kissed Ethan's forehead before I took him upstairs. He was drifting off and I kissed his forehead.

"I love you E," I smiled.

I placed him in the crib and turned on the baby monitor. I took the part we needed downstairs and left the room. I came back into the kitchen and grabbed a juice out of the fridge.

"So, where is Jett?" I asked.

"He's mentally preparing himself for his date with Trevor tonight," James smiled.

"Those two need to just get married," Carlos said.

"Someone with Jett? I don't get it," Kendall said.

I smacked his shoulder.

"You were doing good with being nice to Jett…" James said.

"I know, I was just kidding. The guy isn't a bad one," Kendall smirked. "I guess I'm used to him by now."

"Yeah, so Logan when's the appointment where we get to know the sex of the baby?" James asked.

"May 16th, on Carlos original due date," I said.

"You know we're going right?"

"Yes, I know."

We sat there for a while just talking and laughing like the 4 of us did before this all happened. I kind of miss these days, but I can't go back because much brighter days are ahead for us. James and Kendall left after a few hours.

Carlos and I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I yawned as I sat down.

"Tired?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, kinda."

"We should take a nap. I'm going to get a blanket," Carlos got up.

"Wow, it's weird being able to get up with ease," he added.

He came back after a few seconds with a blanket and laid down next to me. He laid his head on my chest and covered us with the blanket.

"I love you Logie."

"I love you too, Carlos."

I drifted off, but as soon as my eyes closed, we heard Ethan crying through the baby monitor.

"I got it," I sighed.

This is my new life.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this because there's more coming up for Hidden Feelings**

**VOTE FOR LOGAN'S BABY!**

**Question: Isn't Ethan just too cute! How do you guys think Logan and Carlos are feeling right about now?**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**I'm so sorry for almost going two weeks without updating! School is really kicking my but right now, but I finally got something out, and this is apart of the Kames storyline :D**

**In this chapter... Babyness and a little Kames surprise ;)!**

**OH LOOK AT THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE THERE'S SOME IMPORTANT INFO THERE!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 28: James POV

Today is very exciting for Kendall and me! Today we go with Carlos and Logan to see Dr. Martin about our little baby. We get to find out the sex of the baby and we just get to share in this experience, which is just nicewithin itself.

I can't believe Logan decided to have us adopt his baby. I don't know if Kendall would be able to do that. Allthis time of wanting a child and we can finally have one, as long as the pregnancy goes well and all, which I'm sure it will.

Ever since we've been blessed with this, Kendall has been noticeably happier, and so have I. How couldn't we? We're having a baby (kinda)! Kendall and I haven't had to waste our time trying to conceive and we actually make love again…with condoms and without the pressure of conceiving…it's great!

Even through all the greatness, I feel like I'm robbing Logan and the little baby. They won't be together and Logan is bound to feel jealous at some point, but hopefully Ethan can distract him from that. I just feel like that will get in the way of our friendship at one point, but it's not like he won't ever see her.

Ethan is another topic. I love my godson so much! He's only 2 weeks old and his chocolate brown eyes are much more prominent and piercing than before. He got a little darker like the doctor said, and he's like Carlos'complexion with a pale addition. He also grew a bit of hair…black hair like Carlos'. He's so cute and he's bound to do great things. I'm just excited about life…can't you tell?

I shook Kendall brutally until he was awake and furious.

"Jamie, what the hell!"

"You aren't really mad because you called me Jamie," I smiled.

"…Whatever! Why did you wake me up?"

"Today, we find out what Logan is having!" I yelled.

"Oh right!" he shot out of bed beaming.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to take a shower," he ran into the bathroom.

"I'll join you to save time!" I ran after him.

A warm and slightly naughty shower later, I sat on the bed with just my towel on and applied my daily face cream. A face this flawless doesn't just stay clear on its own. Kendall walked past me naked and I smacked his butt. He yelped and reprimanded me, but the blush and smirk on his face told me that he liked it.

He pulled some underwear out of his drawer and I followed suit (with my own underwear of course). I dropped the towel and put on the underwear. I found a simple pair of blue jeans in the closet and threw on a Hurley tee. I did the rest of the day prepping, like brushed my teeth, deodorant, combed and fixed my hair. After I was ready for the day, I looked at myself in the mirror and gave my reflection a dazzling smile, but I felt like something was missing, so I grabbed my pair of glasses…I want to look intellectual today.

I turned around and Kendall was standing there waiting for me, giving me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just fascinating to see you dress and pick out your depiction for the day," he chuckled.

"Well, you are always sexy."

"James…"

I smiled and captured his lips in a heavy, yet loving kiss. I loved the taste of the remnants of the toothpaste on his lips, the lips that I'm married to. It's still great to say. We pulled away and left the room.

"So, what about breakfast?" I asked as Kendall grabbed his keys from the key holder.

"We're going to the appointment first, and then we're stopping to have breakfast," Kendall explained. "Why, you starving?"

"Yeesssssss!" I whined.

"Just grab a banana or something to take with you," Kendall said.

I did that because I was seriously hungry. We walked out of the door and I locked the house up. We walked next door to Carlos and Logan's. I opened the door because I have a key and stepped into the living room.

"Well, good morning to you two," Carlos chuckled.

"Whaddup Carlitos?" Kendall asked.

"Just fed Ethan and now he's asleep and ready for a ride," Carlos said.

"There's my little man," I smiled.

"That's my little man," Kendall said.

"No, he's mine!"

"Mine!"

"I wanna hold him!"

"No!"

"Hey!" Logan yelled quietly, coming down the stairs. "No fighting over Lil E."

"Seriously Logan, that name won't catch on," I said.

"Oh, but it will," he smiled. "Ready?"

"Yes we are," Carlos kissed him. "I'm taking my baby; you two will end up hurting him if you keep fighting over him."

Kendall and I pouted and followed Carlos and Logan out the door. Carlos buckled Ethan into his car seat once we reached his car. Kendall quickly took a seat in the back.

"James, can you drive?" Carlos asked.

"…Sure," I pouted.

He tossed me the keys and climbed in on the other side of Ethan. Logan sat in the front seat and I got into the driver's seat. That's when I truly noticed that Logan was getting big…like noticeably pregnant. He's showing more than Carlos was at this time…hmm...weird, but I guess every pregnancy is different. If there was a problem, we would find out at the doctor.

I started the car and made sure everyone was buckled.

"James, be careful," Carlos warned.

"I'm always careful, you're the speed driver," I said.

"No I'm not!" he defended.

"Yes you are." Logan and Kendall added.

I laughed and pulled out of their driveway into the street. I drove (carefully) to the clinic and pulled into a parking space. I put the car in park and shut it off. Carlos climbed out first and helped Logan out of his seat.

Kendall started unbuckling Ethan from his spot and pulled his carrier out…I was jealous, but I let it go. We walked inside of the building, and it was pretty empty. I guess because it was the beginning of the day, so it took no time for Martin to call us back and get us into a room.

"Hey everyone, How's it going?" he asked.

"Exciting!" Kendall blurted out.

"I know, I can practically feel the excitement radiating off of you four," he said. "Well, we all know what this is about, so this appointment will be simple. I check Logan's vitals, do an ultrasound, give Logan some tips for around this time and then deliver the sex of the baby if you want to know.

"WE WANT TO KNOW!" the four of us yelled.

"Okay, so you want to know…"

The doc took Logan's blood pressure, took his temperature, checked his ears, eyes, etc. Felt his stomach, weighted him and took his height…you know all the boring stuff. Logan got back on the examination table and we got to listen to the baby heartbeat.

I beamed as I listened and Kendall almost teared up, along with Logan. The slight thumpthump thumpthumpwas not only reassuring, but beautiful. All of us couldn't help but be excited after that.

The doctor put that gel on Logan's stomach and used the transducer to conduct the ultrasound. The baby wasbeautiful…extremely beautiful. I really can't wait to meet him or her.

"Alright, Everything is going great and your princess is growing very well."

"Wait, Princess? So, it's a girl?" Logan asked.

"That it is," Dr. Martin smiled.

We all cheered. We were all hoping that this baby was a girl. I didn't really have a reason for wanting that, I just did.

"You hear that Ethan? You're going to have a little sister!" Carlos cooed. "Of course you won't know that."

We closed out the appointment and made our way out of the clinic, which was quickly filling up.

"I can't believe we're having a little girl!" Kendall said.

"I know, it's great!" Logan agreed.

"It's like she has four fathers," Carlos pointed out.

"Well, yeah we're a team," I smiled as I carried Ethan's carrier.

We reached the car and got everything situated before going to our favorite diner for breakfast. We sat in a booth and ordered our food. While we waited and during our meal, we talked about the baby (We need names!)and our careers. Carlos still has a bit of time for his maternity leave, but I think we're going to go back soon to start working on another album.

"So, you're going back to work?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm fine and so is Ethan. All we do is record and dance, still being to watch Ethan at the same time."

"Didn't the doc say to take it easy?" Kendall asked.

"No, he said don't lift anything heavier than Ethan for the first month," Carlos answered.

"Well, it's your choice babe, and if you want to go to work, then we can go," Logan smiled.

I felt the atmosphere shift, and I knew what the next topic was, and I wasn't ready to talk about this yet. I knew it was going to happen as soon as Carlos got pregnant, but I thought maybe we could hold on, then Logan got pregnant and I just knew it was over. I had to prepare myself to talk about Big Time Rush ending. My dream was to become a pop star, and I'm there. I can't hold onto things forever and it eventually ends for everyone. We had a good 6 years, but I know it has to end and it's time for me to walk into the next stage of my life.

"Guys, you do know this is probably our last album," I said, quietly.

The guys sighed…I knew they were thinking just like I was.

"Yeah." They sighed.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because I started all of this by getting pregnant and then life just spiraled out of control," Carlos said.

"Listen, you and Ethan are the best things that ever happened to me, and it's my fault too. It takes two to make a baby. I went and made it worse by getting pregnant," Logan said.

"It's no one's fault!" Kendall said. "This was meant to happen for a reason and we are going to embrace it, not sulk over it."

I love Kendall optimism. We continued our conversation and ate in peace. Once finished, we once again piled into the car and we decided we were going to go to the baby store and get some things. I also had to get some supplies to start working on the nursery. Kendall wasn't going to let me slack like Logan had.

After we were done shopping, we decided to head home so Ethan could actually use his crib. It was about 2 PM when we got home and I decided I was going to take a nap. I kissed Kendall and headed upstairs. I stripped down to just my boxers and got into bed.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard the door open. I turned and Kendall came in and stripped to his boxers also and climbed in bed next to me. He laid his head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you more."

He lifted his head up and placed a soft, slow kiss on my lips. I moaned into the kiss, and I found myself getting aroused by an innocent kiss. I wanted more…I needed more. I pressed my lips harder against Kendall's and he moaned in pleasure.

I pressed my tongue against his lips, asking for access, which he granted with a moan. I moaned as my tongue connected with his and we wrestled for dominance. It was a great fight for dominance and it was hot.

Kendall slipped his hand into my boxers and grabbed my hardening member. I moaned at the contact and he started to stroke slowly. I stuck my tongue as far into Kendall's mouth as I could get it. I was in pure bliss, this was the magic I was supposed to feel when we had sex and I missed it.

Kendall pulled away with a loud smack and lowered his head down to my lower areas. He pulled the boxers off of my waist and quickly deep throated my cock, getting a loud moan out of me. Kendall really knows how to give a blowjob. The way his tongue swirls around my shaft and my head felt great and he really knows how to deep throat.

After a few minutes of the pure amazement, I changed into the 69 position, so I could pleasure my husband as well. I wasn't as much of a pro as Kendall was, but I quickly got into the blowjob. Kendall's shaft tasted great.Kendall was great. The only sounds heard now were the moans of both of us receiving our blowjobs.

Kendall pulled away for a second.

"Jamie, I want you inside of me," his eyes were so full of lust.

I moaned at the words and quickly flipped positions. I got in missionary position because I wanted to see his face when this happened. I grabbed a condom and some lube from the nightstand and pushed in slowly because Ididn't stretch him first. He groaned at the pain, but gave me the okay a minute or so later.

I didn't want this to be fast, I wanted this to be slow and sweet. I pushed in all the way slowly, getting a longmonotonous moan out of Kendall. I pulled out as slowly as I pushed in and repeated, getting a moan every time. Ialso found myself moaning along the way because it was just that good.

I buried my head next to Kendall's while pushing in and whispered, "I love you." He didn't make any noise,you could simply see the pleasure on his face. When I would push in, his eyes would roll to the back of his head and he would open his mouth wide and throw his head back in pleasure.

As I pushed in, I bit his bottom lip softly, pulling his lip against the nature of his action, then I let go, his sexy lip retracting back into place.

"Oh, Jamie…I'm gonna cum," Kendall moaned.

"Me too babe," I whispered.

After a few more slow thrusts, Kendall came all over both of our stomachs, and it was a lot of it. I couldn't handle it and I came as well, filling up the condom to the brim. I pulled out and kissed Kendall softly.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders again after he repeated the words, and soon we were both asleep, content with the day.

* * *

**So, thoughts? I really would appreciate more reviews! I noticed you haven't gotten some smut in forever so here ya go!**

**IMPORTANT NEWS: For all of you tweeters, I made an account so I can obsess over BTR and connect with my readers, so follow me! Username is RusherSwag4 and mention me telling me your one of my readers so I can first give you a shoutout and so I can follow back and we can obsess together. Also you can get some update info, so follow me?!**

**VOTE FOR LOGAN'S BABY!**

**Question: So that smut...I know you want to comment on it! Thoughts in it?**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**Update time! It's so fun to build excitement on twitter :D Thanks to everyone that followed me, and remember FOLLOW RUSHERSWAG4 ON TWITTER!**

**In this chapter...a day with Trett...or should I call it Jrevor?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 29: Jett's POV

Today is going to be so great! Today Trevor and I are spending the day together, just the two of us, which is why I'm dropping Erika off with Kendall and James, who were happy to watch her. I dressed her in a pink dress with blue flowers on. It really brought out her eyes, my baby was so beautiful. She's almost four months old now and she has such a vibrant personality.

I heard a knock on the door and with Erika in my arms; I opened it to reveal Trevor smiling brightly at me. Gosh, those beautiful hazel eyes and that swoopy strawberry blonde hair get me every time. I kissed him briefly and smiled.

"Hey," he beamed.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey Erika," he said in a kiddie voice before grabbing her from my arms.

He started to spin her around, but not too fast because she was still a practical newborn, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Kendall and James?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Alright, let's go drop her off then head out to brunch," he said.

I nodded and he placed Erika in her carrier. He was such a father figure, gosh his is amazing. He's sweet, caring, funny, productive, and he loves my baby and doesn't judge me based on my past…I'm starting to fall hard for Trevor, and I don't think I could stop it even if I wanted to.

He picked up her carrier and I followed him out of the door, locking the door behind me. We walked through Logan and Carlos' yard and reached Kendall and James'. I knocked and waited for a few seconds before Kendall opened the door.

"Oh hey Trevor, hey Arrogant Blowhard," Kendall smirked.

"Hey ugly blonde," I shot back, smiling.

The relationship between Kendall and I had really improved…it was weird. When I was first accepted into the group, he and I typically avoided each other since we would have to learn to live with each other, then there was that day when the two of us were left alone with Erika and somehow we ended up talking and we just got closer…we started to understand each other better, then the hate just melted away, but we still joke around though.

"Here is your cute baby delivery," Trevor chuckled.

"Why Thank you! This baby is mighty cute," Kendall smiled taking her carrier.

"Alright, thanks Kendall, we should be back by…" I looked at Trevor for an answer.

"9 o'clock."

'Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're going to have fun today."

I smiled at Kendall who was just watching, obviously not really paying attention. I kissed Erika's forehead and we walked down the walkway to Trev's car. He started the car and we drove down the street, beginning our apparent journey for the day.

We navigated through the heart of L.A. in search of the perfect place for brunch, little did I know that Trevor already had a place in mind. We parked in front of a semi-fancy looking diner. It was a pristine place.

We walked inside and were immediately seated. After our drink orders were taken, I looked around. The restaurant was clean and everything was white…like a perfect white. I felt like I was in a dream of plush and will forever be comforted…I liked it.

Our drinks came and we ordered our meals quickly. I just took the suggestion of trying the hash browns from Trevor and ordered some other stuff on my plate. While we waited for our food, Trevor and I had a conversation about the future…not in our relationship, just the future in general.

When our food did come, I realized that I was really hungry, and we both pretty much scarfed down our food as fast as we could without looking like wild animals and without embarrassing ourselves. It didn't take us long to eat and we sat for a few minutes before paying for the check and leaving a tip.

We got back in the car and Trevor drove us to a nearby park, which was a lot different from Palm Woods park. This park was more…peaceful and independent, yet slightly productive much different from the Palm Woods active and legendary park.

Trevor grabbed my hand and we began walking on a path that went around the park and displayed all of the scenery. We continued our conversation about the future, and I was happy when it took a turn towards us.

"Have you ever thought about having more kids?" Trevor asked.

"Not really…All I think about is the one I have," I smirked.

"Aww, you don't think about me?" he fake pouted.

"Oh, I think about you, you're another baby to me," I stuck out my tongue.

"Would you want to have another baby?" he asked after we were done laughing.

"Well, yeah, but not now. There's still a lot going on. Erika is fairly new, Ethan is new and Carlos and Logan need help with him, BTR has to start working on their last album, I have to get back into the swing of my life, Logan and I need to go visit Dak, Logan is still pregnant. Things are repaired as far as the pain, but we still have a lot head of us that we need to work on as a whole because we can't do it together."

"I see how you all respond to each other. It's like a group composed of you, Kendall, James, Carlos, Ethan, and Erika…It's a nice one. I hope to be a part of it one day."

_You will be, I really hope you will be._

"Yeah, but another baby in maybe a year or two sounds good."

'Wait, did you say visit Dak?" Trevor asked.

"Well yeah, Logan and I thought it would be nice if we at least go visit Dak once and give him the opportunity to at least meet Erika, and Logan can tell him some things about their baby."

"And you aren't scared about him being around Erika?" Trevor asked.

"Nope, we'll be in a prison and there are guards everywhere, also I know that Dak wouldn't hurt any of his children, no matter what happened. Out of all of the children he probably has, he's closest to Erika and Logan's girl because at least they have a connection that I can feel. All Dak has wanted to do is prove that he was a better father than his own, and his acts got in the way of that, but he'll come to his senses."

"It seems to me that you kind of regret having Dak arrested."

"No, I don't regret it. I just feel sympathy for him…that man got what he deserved."

We stopped at a bench and continued our conversation. After about 2 hours we finally got up.  
"Where do you want to go next?" Trevor asked.

"…I don't know. Where did you plan?" I asked.

"I didn't really plan anything for this time, I planned dinner and a movie for tonight though."

"So, what is something that you enjoy? A hobby?"

"…Hmm…I kind of like bowling," he said.  
"Wow, I was thinking the same thing," I chuckled.

"Bowling it is then."

We made our way back to the car and drove to the nearest bowling alley, which happened to be LA lanes…yes creative name I know. We entered the building and paid to bowl for two hours. We got our shoes and chose some bowling balls.  
"You ready to lose?" Trevor joked…there was no way he would beat me.

"You wish," I smirked.

"I'm just saying, I used to be in a bowling league when I was 18, but I stopped a year ago on my 21st birthday," he said.

"Well…I didn't know that…"

"You learn something new every day!"

I laughed and we started to bowl. Trevor won the first game, the second game, and the third game. I won the fourth one, probably because he let me and I don't remember how many more games we played or who won because by the time I was done, I wanted to run away from this place and never return. Who knew so much could happen in two hours!

When we finished bowling, I cracked my fingers and turned in my shoes. Trevor came out after a few minutes because he was taking a bathroom break.

"Now where?" I asked.

"Now we go to the mall and have a grand time!" he said.

"Grand?" I asked.

"Sexy time…"

"What?" I laughed.

"I don't know, let's just go to the mall!" he urged.

"Alright, let's go."

We had a mini race to the car and blasted some BTR all the way to the mall. I don't normally blast BTR, but Elevate was a good album! I sang along to every song as we made our way there, which was really out of character for me, but eff it, I'm in a good mood and we deserve this fun.

We parked the car, gaining attention from many as we were blasting BTR. We stepped out of the car and I was immediately bombarded by girls.

"OMYGOSH YOU'RE JETT STETSON!" one girl screamed.

"Why yes I am."

"Can WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"Of Course," I smiled, even though inside I was screaming.

Being famous has its ups and downs and I could tell Trevor was slightly bugged. After I signed the autographs, we went inside quickly.

"I'm sorry," I smiled apologetically.

"It's fine, fans deserve you too," he chuckled.

I smiled at him, and we focused our attention to us again. We started at the Polo outlet, but ended up going to every store in the mall, just looking around, even though I ended up buying myself some clothes, as well as some for Erika. I brought Ethan a few things and Carlos a video game. Logan told me that he was having a girl, so I also got some clothes for her.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost six.

"It's almost six o'clock," I pointed out.

"Oh right, time for dinner, the movie starts at 7," Trevor said.

I nodded and we almost made it out of the mall before I was bombarded by more screaming fans. Okay I don't have time for this…seriously. I didn't even really engage in conversation, I just quickly signed what I needed to and hurried to the car.

I thought maybe Trev was mad, but he was his usually happy and funny self in the car, so I guess he isn't mad. We ended up at Red Lobster after a small debate over where to. I had wanted to go to Olive Garden and he had wanted to go to TGI Friday's, but we couldn't agree on one, so we decided that Red Lob was common ground.

Much like earlier, we were immediately served and it didn't take long for us to get our food at all. Once it had arrived we had yet another conversation, we've had so many different one's today.

"Did you know that Jim came by yesterday?" I chuckled remembering the crazy personality.

"Really? What did he say," Trevor chuckled knowing this would be good.

"Well he originally went to visit Ethan, then I came over and he started rambling on about the process of Dak's sentence, basically acting out how crazy things were inside of that place. It was hilarious!" I laughed.

When Trevor didn't laugh, I was confused. He usually laughs at all of his cousins antics.

"Why aren't you laughing?" I asked.

"It's just that…" He faltered.

"What?"

"Do you still love Dak?" he asked.

"…What?"

"You heard me."

"No, I've never loved Dak!" I started to get defensive.

"Babe, don't kid yourself, we all know you did. You claim you are over him, yet you keep finding a way to bring him up in conversation…"

"I haven't brought him up that much."

"You've brought him up in 85% of the conversations we've had today."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't realize, but I don't love him," I was pretty sure of that.

"Listen, it's okay if you still love him, that just means I'll fight harder for your heart," Trevor said.

Wow, that sentence impacted me...very hard. I felt my heart swooning. I couldn't be in love with Dak…could I? I'm starting to love Trevor, I don't want to mess that up.

"You don't have to worry about a thing…" I said.

He didn't really say anything, he kind of smirked like he was letting it go for now, but the conversation wasn't over…well that was awkward. We finished our dinner, completely changing the topic to something that wouldn't even produce Dak's name.

After dinner was over, we rushed to the movie theater so we would be late and purchased tickets to see Taken 2, I heard it was supposed to be great. We just got a couple of sodas since we had just ate and headed into the theater.

We sat at the very top and held hands as the movie started. We watched the movie and peace and kissed a little along the way, but didn't do anything too kinky. We actually haven't done anything kinky…ever. Trevor and I haven't had sex and really I like it, we don't need sex to express our feelings, we can wait it out as long as we feel and it wouldn't change a thing, just one of the many things I like about Trevor.

After the movie was over I stood up and yawned.

"Tired?" he chuckled.

"It's been a long day," I concluded.

"I'll drive us home," he said. "I've officially ran out of things on my Trevor fun list."

I chuckled and kissed him.

"We can hang at my place for a few minutes," I said.

"Good, because I don't want to leave you yet.

We got into the car and drove home in silence, once parked in front of Trevor's yard, we knocked on Kendall and James' door to pick up Erika, but the lights were off and their car was gone. Hm…maybe they went out with Erika. That's when I noticed that Cargan was gone too. Okay, maybe they went out as a group with the babies.

I decided that I shouldn't worry and unlocked the door to my house. Trevor immediately plopped down on the couch and I laughed at him. He was so cute. I turned on the TV and curled up into his arms. When I was nice and comfortable, my phone decided to ring.

I groaned and looked at my caller ID, seeing it was Carlos. Trevor answered it since he was closer and I could hear sobbing on the other end, loud sobbing.

"Carlos?" Trevor asked concerned.

I couldn't really hear the talking that was going on, but it didn't sound good. The way that Trevor said "Really?" made my stomach uneasy and he just overall looked scared.

"Okay, Carlos calm down please, explain a little more," Trevor said.

He listened as Carlos gave him an answer.

"Uh huh, they don't know…alright we'll be right there!" he hung up.

"Um…babe, what's going on?" I asked.

"We need to get to the hospital now!"

"Why? Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"It's Ethan," Trevor started. "He's unconscious and in the emergency room!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry...I'm mad at myself for doing this to Ethan, and also leaving on a cliff hanger**

**IMPORTANT NEWS: For all of you tweeters, I made an account so I can obsess over BTR and connect with my readers, so follow me! Username is RusherSwag4 and mention me telling me your one of my readers so I can first give you a shoutout and so I can follow back and we can obsess together. Also you can get some update info, so follow me?!**

**VOTE FOR LOGAN'S BABY!**

**Question: I actually have two questions. What do you guys think is wrong with Ethan? Does Jett still love Dak? I want to see some reviews! This chapter is pretty eventful.**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**30 CHAPTERS! Thank you all for the support and the reviews and the followers on twitter, I love you guys so much! Also, everyone that is currently suffering from Hurricane Sandy, be safe! I'm also in Sandy, but I think we'll be fine**

**In this chapter...What's up with Lil E?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 30: Carlos' POV

It's my fault…It's my fault…what did I do wrong? Here I am currently in the emergency room, bawling my eyes out because Ethan is in there, having who knows what happening to him. I haven't stopped crying, and I won't know until I know what's happening with my baby. People around me were looking at me weird, but I don't care.

"This is all my fault," I whispered.

"Carlos, this isn't your fault at all," Logan placed my head on his chest. "None of us could've seen this."

"I still don't even know what happened, and I was there!"

"Carlos, don't beat yourself up, this couldn't have been your fault," Kendall comforted me.

"No, I'm a bad parent, therefore this happened to Ethan," I cried.

"You're nothing of a bad parent. You two give him so much love!" James said.

I was about to respond when Jett and Trevor rushed into the emergency room. When they spotted us they hurried over.

"Carlos, what happened?" Jett asked.

"I'm not sure," I sniffled. "I was holding him and he was smiling at me, then he just went stiff, and his eyes closed, and he kind of vibrated just a little."

"That sounds like a seizure," Logan said.

"But why is he still unconscious!?" I asked.

"Carlos, please calm down, I'm just as worried about Lil E, but we need to think positive, he'll make it through this," Logan said.

"How are you so sure Logie?!" I screamed.

"Because, one of his fathers, Carlos Mitchell, is a fighter that doesn't give up and always wears his helmet. Ethan is wearing his helmet right now, and he's going to come home with us tonight…"

I couldn't help but give Logan and small smile, I mean he's Logan. Even though I was still worried, I was glad Logan was here to comfort me in the slightest so I won't drive myself crazy thinking about my son.

I laid there in Logie's arms, feeling slightly relaxed…okay that's a lie, but I felt safe. Jett seemed to just realize that Erika was here and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her from not seeing her all day. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, but this wasn't his or her fault, so I couldn't fault them, and besides Logan was right…Ethan was okay, I hope.

The doors opened and Dr. Martin came out. Oh was I glad to see him! I was the first one up and standing in front of him, Logan right by my side.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I hugged him, probably catching him off guard. "What's going on? Is he alright?"

"Firstly, Love you guys too," he chuckled. "And Ethan is fine."

I sighed in relief, releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding. That was such great news.

"For now."

My smile faltered immediately…

"What?" my voice shook.

"What do you mean for now?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, from what we've been told and what we can see, Ethan had a seizure, and we believe that he may have epilepsy."

"But you aren't sure?" Logan asked.

"Not entirely, we're going to keep Ethan overnight and run some more tests and a brain study and get to the bottom of this. He really could've just had a random seizure, which sometimes happens with infants and it's not a problem, but we'll see."

"They always have an epilepsy warning on video games, does that mean he can't play video games?" I asked.

"It depends on how mild it is. Just know that epilepsy isn't fatal. As long as you take the extra precautions to keep him safe, he won't die from it. He can actually still lead a normal and healthy life with epilepsy, but we have to test and see if he has it first. So come back in the morning and we'll have the test results."

Logan nodded and pulled my arm slightly.

"Thanks doc, come on Carlos lets go home," he said. "We'll be back in the morning."

I was a little reluctant because I wasn't satisfied with the information I was given, but I realized that all of the info was clear, so I just left it alone and allowed myself to be lead out of the hospital. I got in the driver's seat and we rode home silently. I didn't really want to speak, I just wanted to know what happened the Ethan.

"The house is going to be quiet tonight without our little guy," Logan said.

"Yeah…"

"Are you mad at me because we left the hospital?" Logan asked.

"No, of course not. I'm just worried…"

"Don't be, he's a fighter…"

I just nodded slowly, then I heard Logan groan slightly.

"Oh my gosh," his eyes widened.

"You okay?" I asked. I can't handle anything happening to Logie too.

"Yeah, she's kicking for the first time Car!" he smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, feel it!"

I pressed my right hand to his stomach and felt a little kick hit my hand. I couldn't help but smile, this was a nice moment and I wasn't going to let my mood ruin this moment for Logan.

"Now here's the period where she'll kick at the most inconvenient times," I chuckled.

"Great…"

She kicked the whole way home too. I parked in the driveway and helped Logie out of the car to his dismay. Aww, my cute, independent Logie bear. I unlocked the door and we went inside the house. I plopped down on the couch, with Logan on my heels.

He immediately placed his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Mhhmm."

"Let's go to bed then," I started to get up.

He followed my movement and we made our way upstairs to our bedroom. On the way there, I opened Ethan's door to check on him, but I remembered that he wasn't here. It was just a habit of mine. I closed the door quickly to avoid whatever emotion I was feeling and continued on to our room. Logan and I stripped down to our boxers and climbed into bed. He rested his head under my chin and I cradled him. I guess the script is flipped for now.

"Ethan will be fine Carlos, go to sleep," Logan whispered sleepily.

I just laid there, trying, but it didn't come. Then I remembered that Dr. Martin said that he was fine, so I shouldn't be worrying right. At least not now I shouldn't be. Epilepsy can't be too bad right? I made myself believe these things, and my mind was at ease enough for me to sleep.

* * *

We got out of the car and walked together into the hospital. Kendall, James, and Jett decided to come along with us to hear the news and just to be there in case it was something serious. We made our way up to the front desk where the receptionist smiled brightly at us. _Bitch, this is a hospital, why the hell are you smiling," I__thought_, even though I smiled back. I'm not in a good mood this morning, in case you couldn't tell.

"We're here to see Dr. Martin and hear about our son, Ethan Mitchell," Logan spoke.

She nodded and typed something in the computer.

"Take the elevator up to the neonatal unit on the 7th floor. I'll page Dr. Martin to let him know you are on your way up," she said.

"Thank you," Logan smiled.

I gave her a petty smile and we made our way to the elevator. I closed my eyes for a second and placed my hands on my stomach.

"Carlos, are you okay?" James asked.

"I just don't feel too good," I answered.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe you're pre-" Kendall started

"No!" I snapped. "Firstly, its only been about 3 weeks since Ethan was born. Furthermore, we haven't had sex for months now!"

"Well…geez…" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry Kendall," I sighed. "I just took out my worry and stomach pain on you…"

"It's fine…"

"No, it's not, I'm a jerk."

"No, you're just worried; anyone would be in this situation."

"Back to you and Logan not having sex, maybe that's the problem," James smirked.

Logan, Kendall, and I all glared at him, and he stopped talking and started a conversation with Jett. We reached the floor and walked down the hallway to the desk in the central area. We repeated the same information and she led us to his room.

When we walked inside, he was simply sleeping and Dr. Martin was pulling some of those sticky monitor things off of his body. He turned when he heard us come in.

"Oh hello gentlemen," he smiled. "Just detaching Ethan from all of our monitors."

He said that very nonchalantly as if it was nothing.

"So…any verdicts?" Logan asked.

"Um… the results will be ready in about 5 minutes, in the meantime, you can get him ready to leave, he's all yours again."

I smirked at him as he left. Nothing important happened in the longest wait period of my life. All I did was pick Ethan up and cradle him in my arms, unable to let go. I just want everything to be alright with him. I was forced to let him go by Logan, so he could hold him too.

Like I said, that was the longest wait I've ever had to endure. It felt longer than being pregnant…okay maybe not quite but it felt like a pretty long time! When Dr. Martin came back in, the nausea got worse, I didn't really know what to expect.

"Okay, so I have good news and bad news," he started.

_Crap…._

"The bad news is that Ethan does have Epilepsy," Dr. Martin gave a sad look. "But the good news is that this really shouldn't affect him too much because he doesn't have an extreme case of it."

"So, what does that mean in terms of taking care of him? What do we need to change?" I asked. I'm surprised Ifound the words to speak.

"Well, the main thing is to always watch him especially in his younger years. Never let him shower or be around huge amounts of water alone, that's the worst thing you can do. Check on him more often and look for the signs of seizure, if you find any signs, check all of his vitals and if they are abnormal, bring him in. Keep away from flashing lights, those are the main things that bring on seizures, because his brain can't figure out what's happening and freaks out, so strobe lights...bad. Don't worry you two, he'll be fine as long as you watch him and limit anything that you believe can bring on a seizure. Unfortunately, he's too young for the medicine I can give him to help, but I do have an information book that I want to give to you that goes into further detail about everything epilepsy," he handed it to us.

"Thank you Dr. Martin," Logan said. "This will really help and it's definitely opened our eyes."

"How did this happen?" I blurted out.

"It's none of your faults if that's what you think. Sometimes it's just completely random. I promise as long as you do what I say and follow that book, Ethan will live his life to the fullest."

I nodded slowly, it was kind of a lot to take in, but at least it wasn't life threatening.

"Thank you for the info," I tried to smile.

"No problem, I know it'll take getting used to, but you'll get through," he patted my back. "Are there any morequestions?"

"Nope…"

"Alright, If you'll excuse me, I must get back to the intensive care unit," he warmly smiled. "See you in a few weeks."

I looked down at Ethan in his carrier. I saw his smiling face, and I knew that everything would be okay; we just need to educate ourselves. At least I got my baby back and we can try and go back to normal life…Yeah, everything would be fine.

* * *

**Poor Carlos, he was so emotional...btw don't kill me, imagine Lil E's smiling face and be happy again :P**

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow!**

**IM ALMOST TO 100 REVIEWS, IF I CAN GET THERE BY HALLOWEEN (2 Days) ill get another chapter out by Friday, promise!**

**VOTE FOR LOGAN'S BABY!**

**Question: What was up with Carlos' stomach pain? Ethan has epilepsy! Thoughts? Why didn't Jett have any dialogue? XD **

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't BTR**

**This chapter is eh, but I had to get something out...Thanks for all the nice Reviews and tweets, I really do love you all!**

**In this chapter...Albums and visits!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 31: Kendall's POV

It's time, and I'm not looking forward to it. I've dreaded this day since we started and I never realized it was this close. I should've known when Carlos first got pregnant that this wouldn't last much longer, but it's not his fault, this was meant to happen.

I'm really not ready yet, but I don't have a choice. There's nothing I can do. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about…I'm talking the first day of planning for the last album for BTR. A large part of me wants to beg Carlos and Logan to let us continue, and I'm sure James would help, but there's two babies on the way, and Logan was growing fast, Ethan and Erika are becoming more to handle and this is just for the best.

So, I know we said we would do this a month ago, but we really wanted to put it on hold as long as we could, Kelly and Gustavo have visited, but it was kind of an unspoken topic. Also, it's been a month since we found out about Ethan's epilepsy and he hasn't had any more seizures. Carlos and Logan have been handling him very gently.

Also, a 6 month pregnant Logan is a grumpy Logan. He's been moping around about his back pain and craving a bunch of random stuff. He's always complaining and always cranky, but we still love him. I can't help but notice that his pregnancy seems a lot harder than Carlos and Jett's, but every pregnancy is different right?

I sat at the bar in the kitchen, sipping my mug of coffee. I wasn't a big coffee fan, but I still drunk it like I was. As I sipped my coffee, I had a pen in my hand jotting down a few song ideas on my pad. Inspiration isn't hitting me to hard this morning, but I need something to do as I wait for James, Carlos and Logan.

Just as I thought about it, Carlos and Logan walked in, smiling brightly…well Carlos was smiling brightly. Logan was glaring at his stomach.

"Why are you smiling Carlos?" I asked.

"Yeah, there is nothing to smile about," Logan confirmed.

"I'm smiling because it's a bright morning, perfect day to work on an album!"

"Have you forgotten it's the last one!" James yelled as he bounded down the stairs.

"Shh…you'll wake Ethan," I grabbed him out of his stroller and cradled him in my arms.

The young almost 2 month old boy snuggled into my chest as I held him and I smiled down at him.

"Ethan feels the same way," James said.

As you can tell, James isn't taking this too well. This is his dream that's being crushed here. He never thought two babies would be his downfall even though he loves the two kids that crushed his career.

"Everyone shut up about the album!" Logan snapped. "The more you talk about it, the more she kicks and the more she kicks, the angrier I get, and the angrier I get, the more I get stressed, and the more I get stressed-"

"Logie, we get it," Carlos cut him off sweetly.

"Let's just go," I chuckled at my family.

I got out of my chair, carrying Ethan to the car, Logan, Carlos and James following, James locking the door. We piled inside the car, and drove to Rocque Records. We parked the car and slowly walked inside…it was funny how we were still taking as long as we could with this. I like to blame it on Logan's belly.

We finally got inside and found Gustavo and Kelly in his office, talking about something.

"Oh look Kelly it's the dogs," Gustavo said.

"Hey guys," Kelly smiled as she took Ethan from my arms.

"Hey Kelly," we said in unison.

"So, Gustave," I started.

"We decided that it was time," James said.

"To come back to work," Logan finished.

"And start working on our final album," Carlos added.

Kelly and Gustavo shared a look and Kelly sighed sadly.

"We figured this day was coming sooner than it should," Kelly said.

"Yeah," we all agreed sadly.

For a moment, no one said anything. The only sounds were the gurgling noises Ethan made as Kelly bounced him in her arms.

"Well, if you're sure about this, we've got to get to work to make this the best album ever!" Gustavo announced rather calmly. "Farewell albums are always the best…it's nostalgic, it's displays your best ideas, and it'll be highly ranked. People often compare the first and the last."

We all stood in a line nodding as we listened to Gustavo's little pep talk. He continued talking on about how we've come really far and how he was proud of us and how we needed to pour our hearts and souls into this album.

When he was done, we all gave a cheer, revved up, except for James, who was glaring the whole time. Poor James, this had to be hard for him. I mean, it was hard for all of us, but he's really the reason behind all of this happening. His ambition got us where we are today.

I rubbed his back soothingly, giving him a sad smile when he looked at me. He gave a small smile back and we proceeded to follow Gustavo, so we could see what songs we want on the album, and how much work we need to put into recording.

"So, since this is your last album, I'll only write 1 song, two at the most. But this album has to be as much yours as possible, I'm just your producer this time around," Gustavo said.

"We get it Gustave, from our hearts," Carlos smiled.

He nodded and we proceeded. We didn't really do much, except for look through some songs, which was a lot(maybe we'll use them all one day), and we started working on some other songs. Carlos and I started writing a song together, about our roles in our new lives, since we share similar ones…I swear it's much more interesting and heartfelt than it sounds.

We didn't really get much done, but hey it was only day one. We have a while to make an album, but we prefer to have it done before Logan has his baby, even though it probably won't work that way. It'll probably take a lotlonger…that's how special we want this to be.

When we wrapped up for the day, I turned to Gustavo.

"So, now that we'll be off your backs soon, where are you going to now to recruit some new stars?" I chuckled.

"Nowhere," he said simply. "I think I'm going to retire…"

"WHAT?!" The four of us screamed.

"Yeah, I mean. I've been around for almost 20 years now. I've had my share of gold albums and glorious boy bands. Maybe the end of BTR is a signal for me to stop too, while I'm ahead that is," he simply shrugged.

I can't believe I'm hearing this. Just because we're breaking up the band doesn't mean he has to stop his producing and recruiting and making magic and all. I mean, he's Gustavo! I think the stress keeps him alive!

"Gustavo, you can start over again, with new faces you know, boost your popularity," Logan said.

"Yeah, that's just it. It's been great, but starting again means going through the fun of getting them on the map, then dealing with them breaking things, and them having a breakthrough, then them doing world tours, then them having multiple albums just for it to end all over again," Gustavo sighed.

He must be devastated over this…I never really thought about it effecting Gustavo, maybe he does care about us. He walked into his office and shut the door and we sighed. This is all just complicated. We have to convince Gustavo to keep going. He still has many years ahead of him.

Kelly gave a small smile before handing Ethan back to me and going off to do her own work. That's the moment that I realized that Rocque Records would never be the same…

"Well this sucks," Carlos said.

"Yeah, poor Gustavo," I said.

"AND, poor us," James walked out of the building.

We quickly decided that we would lift our spirits by visiting our old home, the Palmwoods! Carlos drove and we pulled into the parking lot. Carlos grabbed Ethan out of the back and we made our way inside.

The first person we saw was Bitters, who looked terrified when he saw us.

"They're back!" he yelled and hid.

Everyone turned and looked at us, some giving us waves, others beaming, and some just completely ignoring the fact. It was nice to not be trampled by people. Camille popped up out of the blue and bounded over to us, beaming.

"You guys are hereeeee!" she hugged us all. "Logie, look at you!"

"I know," he smiled. "I'm fat…"

"You look good," she smiled and grabbed Ethan out of the carrier, cooing at him as he snuggled against her chest.

"What's been up with you Cammy?" I smiled.

"I've been doing good, I just miss you guys so much…like seriously," she said.

"We miss you and this place too, but it's better to be where we are now," Carlos said.

"That's true," she smirked. "What brings you by?"

"Just came to visit, needed a reminder of happy times," I said.

"Awww, what's going on," she sat in one of the chairs in the lobby. "Talk to Camille."

We sat around and talked to her about how BTR was ending, how Ethan had epilepsy, and how Gustavo was so secretly broken about BTR. She listened and she was very sympathetic about it.

"You know, this is just a phase of life," she said. "A whole bunch of good can't last forever. It'll all work out."

"I believe you," Carlos said. "We'll get through it together."

"So," she changed the subject. "How are Jett and Erika doing?"

"I would say perfect," Logan said. "He and Trevor are doing great, and Erika is growing so well."

"That's good, I wish he would've come so I could give him a hug," she smiled.

We just sat there, talking to Camille for over an hour. She was our best friend at the Palmwoods, and completely understanding. I love Camille so much, and I don't doubt that the others feel the same way.

When Camille had to head off for an audition, we went to the pool area, where we found the Jennifers, who spazzed over Ethan. Blonde Jennifer talked about how Ethan could've been hers if Carlos had listened to her when they dated for that short time. I could tell Logan didn't really like the comment, and I remembered the moment like it was last Saturday ;)))

After thinking about it, my mind drifted to Jo…who I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to. I was sure shewasn't here though, because I would've seen her by now. Lucy showed up and we hugged her and talked to her, just sitting around the pool like old times.

After another hour of catching up with our other best friends at the Palmwoods, we made our way up to Mom's apartment and knocked on the door. Katie opened it and smiled brightly when she saw us, but she ran out and hugged me tightly.

"I'm assuming someone misses me?" I chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone," she said. "But I miss all of you so much!"

She hugged the rest of us, then we piled inside, where Mom was making dinner.

"Hey boys," she smiled brightly and took a break to hug us.

"Mama Knight!" the other three smiled.

"Look at my grandbaby!" she smiled and held Ethan, but only for a second because she was cooking. After she gave him a kiss, Katie took him.

Just like the others, we sat around the table, relaying the time since the wedding to the two, just catching up with them. I then learned that Katie had a boyfriend, and I wasn't very happy about it. I was actually fuming. Idon't like the idea of anyone having interaction with my little sister, but she's almost 17…I can't stop her.

Mom cooked enough for everyone, so she insisted that we stay for dinner (which I didn't argue about) and wehad an old time family dinner; a fun one, with James and Carlos playing with their food, except there wasn't any dinosaur shaped chicken…those kids.

Today was actually great, we all felt better after talking to all of our friends and visiting the place where it all started. It was a really nice reunion, also Ethan was pretty good today, and only cried once, which made Carlos happy.

I didn't really notice it till today, but Carlos was going back to his old self. The always happy, carefree (except for where Ethan was concerned), childish Carlos that we all love. During his pregnancy, he was so…tired. It was nice to see he was getting his old flair back, and I could tell Logan noticed, and was enjoying it despite his belly.

After dinner, we decided to sit around the couch and watch movies together, because movie nights are the best…are they not? I looked around and smiled at the atmosphere. I was with the ones I love, spending time with them, without having to worry…just like it should be. It was definitely nice and I just can't put my feelings into words…

* * *

**Wow, this sucked..I'll do another more in depth visit soon **

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow!**

**VOTE FOR LOGAN'S BABY!**

**Question: Who feels/Understands Gustavo?**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	32. READ FOR A TREAT :)

Hey guys, Rusherswag here! I'm really excited because got just noticed that I have 100 reviews! :) you guys don't know how excited I am about this! I never thought this fiction would go this far, so from the bottom of my heart thank you all! I really do love you all for the support :))) I feel like I've made a family of rushers between here and twitter and it makes me so happy!

So the point of this note is that I want to give you all a treat for getting me where I am. So let me know what you all want (in a review or PM) , whether it be a one-shot, a new fic, follow on twitter (ill do all of those) etc. if its any of the first two, give me a pairing or even a summary if you have one you like! It could be anything you all want, but I'm only choosing two or three so make it good :)

Follow me on twitter Rusherswag4

Remember that I love you guys and were a family! Thanks so much and I'm working on a new chapter for this weekend


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**Wow, I'm so pissed at technology right now...nuff said. Here's the update that was ready 4 weeks ago! Stupid computers... By the way, I missed you guys so much!**

**In this chapter...Prisons...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 32: Logan's POV

I hate being pregnant…never again…EVER! How did Carlos and Jett do this? Why would Kendall want to do this? I understand now why James didn't want to do this…it's a retarded idea…no one should ever desire to do this.

Now at 7 months pregnant, I'm having some difficulty. I'm fat, I'm irritable, I'm sure Carlos doesn't want to be around me, and I have severe back pains. I'm convinced that carrying a girl is harder than carrying a boy based on me and Carlos' pregnancies, even if it is a Hasty Generalization fallacy.

Right now, I'm just trying to get comfortable on the couch as our little girl is kicking frantically. Kendall came into the living room, handing me a glass of orange juice before plopping down next to me.

"Thanks Kendall," I smiled.

"No problem Loges," he responded.

Today was our day off, and luckily tomorrow is a day off too. We've been working on the album for a month now and we've been working hard, it's about time we got a break. I felt bad though because James and Carlos were still at James' working on the nursery, when they should be enjoying themselves…Kendall was the lucky one that got to take care of me all day.

I sipped my juice before collecting Ethan from his basinet next to me. He had his fingers in his mouth and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him before cradling him in my arms. I just love holding Ethan…he makes me proud, and reminds me that I'm a parent, along with reminding me that having the child is completely worth it in the end.

I was still smiling over my son when Jett came in, looking nervous for some reason.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Jett," I smiled.

"Hey, where's my Erika?" Kendall pouted.

"At home with Trevor," he laughed.

"What brings you by?" I asked.

I haven't actually seen Jett in like two week, partly because of the album, partly because of Trevor. I was glad he was happy though.

"Firstly, to see my godson," he grabbed Ethan from my arms, gawking at him. "And also, I need to talk to you Logan."

"Okay, Let's talk," I patted the seat next to me.

"Should I leave?" Kendall asked.

"Not unless you want to," Jett said.

"I'll just go make lunch anyway, James and Carlos will be here soon for lunch so I better have something ready," he excused himself.

Jett sat down next to me and turned to look at me.

"Logan…" he sighed. "I'll make this simple. I want to go see Dak…"

…That was an authentic snickers need a moment moment. Did he just say what I think he said?

"I'm not sure I heard you right," I said.

"You heard me right. Listen, I gave it a lot of thought and I figured he deserved as much as to see his daughter," Jett explained. "He's probably very lonely in there and I thought maybe you would want to go with me tomorrow?"

"I don't know Jett, this all sounds a little crazy," I reached over and felt his forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine Logan, I just want you to consider it."

I sat there and I thought. I mean, do I really want to go? I guess I have been wondering what Dak's been up to since the trial. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about him, I mean he was a friend at some point. I guess it wouldn't hurt, he would be guarded right?

"Fine, I'll go, but mostly because I don't want you to go alone," I said.

"No, it's mostly because you care and worried just like I am," Jett said.

"Fine, but at least I don't love him," I stuck my tongue out.

"I don't love him!" Jett yelled. "I love Trevor!"

Once he realized what he said, he clasped his hands over his mouth. I heard Kendall laugh from the kitchen and yell, "I knew it!" We both laughed at Kendall's outburst. I knew Jett loved Trevor, but I wonder if Trevor knows.

Lunch was ready within the next 20 minutes, which was around the time the boys came in.

"Man is working on that nursery time consuming!" James commented.

"Yeah, but I like it," Carlos smiled.

I shared a kiss with him, just as Kendall and James did before we all, plus Jett and Trevor, who was called over. We all sat around the table, in front of our plates full of dinosaur shaped chicken and mac and cheese. We all smiled at Kendall who simply shrugged and dug in.

As we ate, Carlos asked about what we did so far.

"We've sat on the couch and also Jett and I decided something," I said nervously. I knew what was going to happen.

"Oh really?" he chuckled. "What did you two plan?"

"We decided that we were going to visit Dak tomorrow in prison," I said quickly.

"….WHAT!" James, Carlos, Kendall and Trevor all spit out whatever was in their mouths.

"We thought about it and decided it would be nice," Jett said.

"No, not happening," Carlos shook his head frantically.

"I agree," Trevor looked almost furious. "You aren't going."

"Trev, I need to, he should see his daughter," Jett tried to reason.

"Daughters," I pointed to my stomach.

"She isn't even born yet!" Kendall yelled.

"I'll take a sonogram!" I countered.

"Since when do you two care about Dak?" James asked.

"Since we realized it was the right thing to do," Jett said.

"How did you expect me to feel about this?" Carlos asked. "If you go, I'm going."

"No!" I said. "We have to go alone. Dak will really spill out his feeling to Jett and I. He'll feel intimidated if any of you four were around."

"Yeah, and besides he'll be guarded…come on guys trust us," Jett urged.

The four sighed.

"Fine, I guess you're right, just be safe!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, please. I refuse to lose you over that psychopath," Trevor said.

Jett blushed, then Trevor blushed realizing what he said. He so loved Jett back.

"So it's settled, we're visiting Dak tomorrow," I declared.

"Hoo-rah!" the four exclaimed sarcastically and monotonously.

"Jett! Hurry up and get down here!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm getting Erika ready, be down in a sec," he yelled back.

I am at Jett's house right now, waiting for Jett and scared to sit down because I don't want to get too lazy to get back up. How long does it take to put clothes on a baby? They aren't that big! For a moment, I was going to bring Ethan, but Carlos quickly shot down the idea, and I understand why.

_"Ethan has NOTHING to do with Dak, he's not going near my son," Carlos had said._

Carlos was also very clingy this morning, like he was afraid I wouldn't return because we were going to visit Dak. He was very nervous; as was I because we're seeing Dak for the first time in 4 months…it's really weird.

Jett finally came down the stairs, Erika in tow. He placed her in her carrier and grabbed his car keys.  
"Logan, can you grab me an orange Juice from the fridge while I strap her in?" Jett asked.

I nodded and waddled to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed Jett's orange juice before grabbing myself an apple juice. Closing the fridge, I walked out of the door; closing it behind me and passing Jett who walked back to lock it.

I positioned myself in the passenger seat, turning on the radio and flipping through the stations as Jett got into the car. He grabbed his orange juice and smiled, looking at the apple juice. I chuckled and turned to make sure Erika was okay before opening the juice and sipping it.

Jett cranked the car up before backing out of the driveway and onto the roadway. As soon as we turned out of the neighborhood, Jett started singing along with Boyfriend on the radio…they still play this on the radio from 5 years ago? Hmmm…go figure.

"Throwback!" Jett yelled.

Something about that outburst made me crack up. It was hilarious if you ask me, just picture it. Jett Stetson, singing (obnoxiously) along with boyfriend on the radio, dancing in his seat driving…it was pretty hilarious.

After I laughed so hard that I was crying, I changed the station because I don't think I can take the comedy. The drive was pretty nice. It felt nice outside on this July day. The breeze was light and there was much going on as we drove.

The prison was about an hour and a half away, and I spent most of that time texting Carlos who was so worried…poor thing.

_C: I'm worried about you :/_

_L: Don't be...We're fine._

_C: Ethan misses you and he says he wants his daddy back_

_L: I miss Little E, wish he could've come with us 3_

_C: Not a chance in hell :P_

_L: Haha, Love you :*_

The conversation continued on like this until we reached the prison, and boy did the mood change. It was almost as if the sky got darker as we approached. We reached the gate keeper who granted us access and we continued inside to park.

L:_ We're here, talk to you soon 3_

_C: Be safe! Love you 33 Text me when you're on your way back!_

I smiled at my phone before pushing it into my pocket and getting out of the car, with a bit of difficulty. Jett fished Erika from the back seat and we walked through the parking lot to the building. When we finally reached the inside, we made our way to the officer behind the desk, giving her our visitor's information.

"ID?" she asked in a gruff voice…okay then.

Jett and I pulled out our licenses and handed them to the woman, who copied them then handed them back to us. She handed us each a paper that we had to fill out, so we sat down in some seats and began to fill it out.

These questions were all really…awkward, but I filled it out anyway and we handed it back to the lady. She looked over the information and led us through a door. We had to take everything out of our pockets and take our shoes off. We were patted down and scanned for anything. We walked through the metal detector thing grabbed out things on the other side. I grabbed my shoes but refused to put them back on…no siree buddy, I'll just go barefoot for the rest of the day…I hate being pregnant.

Once we were all cleared to go, the guard escorted us. We went through a padded door and from there we were taken through a few turns before we reached the visit room. Wow, I didn't know it was like this now.

It was like a recreation room. There were tables for the prisoners to meet with their families, along with a few TV's on the wall. There were snack and drink machines on one side and even board games to play…and I thought this would be boring.

Jett and I sat at a table uncomfortably as we waited for Dak to be escorted out. The big thing was that we were surrounded by prisoners (and their families). It was a little unnerving though knowing that there were cops watching everything to make sure no one acts out.

The two of us waited patiently, using Erika to take our minds off of things. We both looked up as we heard the door open, and there he was…His hair was longer from the last time we saw him and he looked pale. He had a scar on his face, which I'm assuming came from a fight. He still had that smirk he always had. The usual suave brunette Movie star was now…essentially lifeless.

When he saw us, his features softened and the scar almost disappeared. He got paler, if that was even possible, when he saw Erika and he looked conflicted. Was Dak Zevon the great scared? The cops escorted him over to our table and he took a seat across from us.

For a second we all just sat there, not really looking at each other, and Jett subconsciously bouncing Erika on his lap. The now four month old now keeping her head up and making gurgling noises…she was so cute.

"Hi Dak," I squeaked.

"Hey Logan," he said in a quiet voice. "Hi Jett."

"Hey Dak," Jett stared him down.

"Why are you two here?" Dak asked simply.

"Because we were thinking about you, thought it'd be nice," Jett said.

"No, just leave. I'm a horrible person, just like my father," his eyes looked frantic.

I looked over at Jett, who looked completely guilty. He was the one that not only told him that, but told him he was worse than his father. I patted his back slowly and gave a small smile.

"Look Dak, we aren't here to criticize you," I started. "We're here to make peace, and we're here to connect you to our children's lives."

"I don't deserve that Logan," he gave a dry laugh.

"Dak, we drove for almost two hours and it took a lot for us to have the guts to come up here and tell you that we forgive you, and it also took a lot to get our mates to allow us to come up here, so you can either act like you matter or I'm being put in jail today!" I snapped.

Okay, so I don't really know where that came from…I blame pregnancy.

"He's been bitchy like that," Jett explained when Dak's eyes widened.

"See, I even did that to him," Dak said.

I sighed and Jett dropped his head.

"What have you been doing with yourself here?" Jett asked. "Make any new friends?"

"Eh, not really," Dak said shyly. "There was this one guy that's really nice…I don't know how he ended up here."

"At least you made a friend," I smiled and he gave a small smile back.

"How is Carlos and your little boy doing?" Dak asked me.

"Carlos is doing great, trying to get his body back and Ethan is wonderful, such a great baby, but he has Epilepsy," I frowned.

"Sorry to hear that," Dak sighed. "Could you tell him I said Hello?" he looked pleading.

"Of course I will," I smiled.

"Listen before we continue on with this visit, I just want you to know how truly sorry I am and I know it doesn't do justice for my actions, but please find it in your hearts to forgive me," Dak pleaded. "My father was just a terrible man. He always beat my mom and I brutally. As you know he killed her and my unborn sibling. I don't know what happened, but I just figured if he could do it and escape for so many years so could I, but I wanted something different."

Dak was close to tears at this point.

"I felt so cold. No one to tell me they love me, no one to give me a simple 'good job', no one to support me, and all the bitter resentment from my father was taken out on so many people and I'm sorry," he was sobbing by now. "I don't know what my life has become, and I can't fix it!"

He stopped talking and he was bawling. It was really a heartbreaking sight. I did what I thought was right. I got out of my chair and walked around the table to hug Dak, which seemed to catch him off guard. Jett placed Erika in her carrier then came and joined us in a group hug, Dak just crying and we allowed him to let it out. He needed this…we didn't stop until he was ready to let go.

After a few moments, he got himself together and we all sat back around the table. Jett picked up Erika again, who was beginning to fuss and bounced her in his arms. Dak looked over, desiring the feeling…the connection, I could tell by one look at him.

"C-Can I hold her?" He asked quietly.

I could tell he was scared of being told no.

"Bonding is what we're here for," Jett smiled before gently placing Erika in his awaiting arms.

He didn't know how to hold a baby, but Jett guided him and it was like they were a married couple, learning to take care of a child together…it was so sweet. Dak finally got it down and started rocking Erika in his arms, who smiled up at her father, causing Dak to smile back.

Dak kissed her forehead and kept smiling at her. You could see the pride in his eyes, he was proud to say that Erika was his. Erika snuggled into her father's and I had to take a picture of the moment. I snapped a quick photo and sent it to Carlos.

_L: Awww isn't that sweeeet? :'D_

_C: Ok, I'll admit that is very sweet, I assume it's going well?_

_L:Yup :D_

_C: #Hashtaginatextmessage my love!_

I burst out laughing and Dak and Jett looked at me, confused. I showed them the message and they started to laugh as well. It was good seeing Dak happy, or at least his spirits lifted. I didn't miss the fact that before I looked up, the two were talking about Erika and enjoying each other.

"So how about the new baby on the way?" Dak asked.

I smiled brightly, this was a fun topic.

"It's a girl, and she's due in a little under two months," I smiled brightly.

"I can tell she's coming relatively soon," he chuckled.

I playfully glared at him and he laughed. He then got a shy look on his face. He looked down at my bulging stomach and I knew what he wanted.

"Go ahead," I chuckled.

He smiled and placed his hand on my bump. He started to move his hand in tiny circles and poke at different spots as if it would feel different, then he pulled his hand back and stared at my stomach weirdly.

"It's okay," I laughed. "She just kicked."

He nodded slowly and placed his hand over the spot. He chuckled as he felt the tiny kicks against his hand. After he was done with that, he looked shy again.

"Could you maybe come back again after she's born so I can meet her?" Dak asked shyly.

"Well that decision is up to Kendall and James," I scratched the back of my head. "If I had a say, I would though."

"Wait, Kendall and James?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, see what had happened was, Kendall and James were having trouble conceiving and Carlos and I already have Ethan on our hands so we decided it would be easier and less stressful on both parties if they adopted our little girl," I explained.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but I'll try my best to get her up here," I tried for smile, which I received a small one back.

I probably just disappointed the guy. He's looking forward to being a father to my little girl and I've ripped that from him and basically told him that Kendall and James had the right to make all decisions when it comes to her, which is true. I mean at the time, he didn't really care so I made my own decision. I'm not wrong…am I?

"So how are you and that other guy doing?" Dak changed the subject, asking Jett.

"We've really hit it off," Jett smiled. "He's a great guy."

"That's good, just don't forget about the little people," Dak chuckled.

That's when it hit me. Dak is really the cause of all of this happiness (when you really break it down). If Dak hadn't have gotten Jett and I pregnant, we wouldn't have had a reason to move, and if we hadn't have moved, we would've never met Trevor, and if that never happened, we wouldn't have met Jim and he wouldn't have help us win the trial and get to where we are today. Jett should be thanking Dak for Trevor, but that's a funny thought.

After Jett talked for a few more minutes about Trevor, we continued having this little visit, Dak holding Erika just about the whole time. When she began to cry, Jett led him through the steps of what to do, and he was really happy about that. We stayed for another two or three hours before it was time for us to start heading home, the others would be worried.

"Thank you guys for believing in me," Dak said quietly, hugging both of us.

He walked over and kissed a sleeping Erika on the forehead and smiled at her.

"I love you Erika," he whispered.

I smiled at the sight, it was just too great.

"Dak stay strong here," I said. "I'll try and bring our daughter back."

"Try your hardest," he smiled.

"I'll also send some pictures," I said.

"That sounds nice," he nodded.

The guard then grabbed his arm and began to escort him back to his cell and the other one escorted Jett and I back to the front. This visit allowed me to see the real side of Dak, the side that his father corrupted, and his own careless actions. All in all, this was a great visit. I'm glad I gave Dak this chance. I feel closer to him than I ever have.

Jett and I walked in silence back to the car. I think both of us were too impacted by this trip to really talk at the moment. We piled back into the car, and after making sure Erika was strapped in, Jett got in the driver's seat.

"So, I think that went well," Jett said.

"Very well," I agreed. "I'll text Carlos and Trevor to let them know we're on our way back."

"Okay, and I'll find us a place to find some food," Jett chuckled.

"Good, my baby and I are starving," I laughed.

* * *

**I completely forgot everything that was in this chapter xD It's been too long. By the way, I've seen all of your suggestions. I haven't had the chance to work on any of them though, LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow!**

**VOTE FOR LOGAN'S BABY!**

**Question: Three questions. Liking Dak a bit better, or hating him more? How have you guys been (I really do care)? and How cool would it be if I was nominated for the BTR Slash Awards! xD Random thought**

**Review and let me know how you liked this chapter and answer le question :**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**Got another update out! I really like the end of this chapter, and as I was writing it, I couldn't get Shot in the Dark out of my head, so I added it in.**

**In this chapter...Songs, Ethan, and Trett angst (Yes, even near the end of the story, I managed to add some angst)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 33: Carlos POV

_…Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing, take a shot in the dark to be where you are!_

_I promise you I'm gonna be there, I wanna be there, no matter what happens, no matter how tragic._

_Because the clock is ticking, the world is spinning, our lives are passing us by!_

_Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing, when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking, cover up my eyes and just stop pacing, take a shot in the dark, to be where you are; Take a shot in the dark!_

The song ended and I smiled at Logan, who was smiling back, despite his back pain. I wonder why we never finished this song before…

"Dogs, that was great!" Gustavo complimented. "But Carlos and Logan, I want you to rerecord your snippet in the bridge, and pour your emotion in it…Look at each other if you have to."

I nodded and the music started back up. I looked at Logan who was giving me an encouraging smile. When the time came, I sung to him, causing me to pour every emotion into the few words. It was short, but it was still meaningful.

"I _promise_ you I'm_ gonna'_ be there, I _wanna _be there, no _matter_ what happens, no _matter _how tragic," I sung.

"Because the clock is _ticking_, the world is _spinning_, our lives are passing us by-y-y-y!" He sung back, smiling.

The music ended again and even Gustavo was smiling.

"That was much better," he commented. "Alright dogs, we're done for the day."

He got up and left the recording room. There goes the 10th song we've recorded. We have many more to write and record before we come up with a final fifteen that will be on our album. The four of us left the booth, and I took Ethan from Kelly's arms and bounced the almost 4 month old cuteness in my arms.

"Ready to go home?" I asked him, as if he could respond.

He responded with a whimper. He was probably hungry.

"Logie, I'm going to make Ethan a bottle," I said.

He took Ethan from my arms, and we all left the room. I headed to the lounge to grab some formula (it took a lot to get Gustavo to allow it to be here). I made up the formula, ensuring it was just perfect before handing Logan the bottle, who began to feed Ethan.

I'm not going to lie; a pregnant person feeding a baby looked a bit funny to me. It was like Ethan was being balanced on Logan's stomach, it looked special; Logan was still sexy and Ethan was still cute though.

"So, I don't really want to go home yet," James said.

"Neither do I," Kendall said.

"I do," Logan sighed. "I want to take a nap."

"Well, maybe we can do something later then," Kendall suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice," Logan nodded his head.

My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was Trevor. I pressed the talk button on my touch screen and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

_Carlos, are you all doing anything tonight?_

"Well later we were going to go out…"

_Cancel that, and we can all go out together!_

_"_What's the occasion? You sound really excited," I laughed

_Can't tell you, but all of you need to meet Jett and I at Melisse tonight at 6._

"We have to dress up don't we?"

_Yup, and tell Logan he has to come, he won't want to miss it. Put me on speaker for a second._

I pressed the button.

"Okay, you're on," I said.

_Logan?_

"Yeah?" he looked up confused.

_No pregnancy excuses mister!_

"Uh…"

_See you tonight!_

And with that, he hung up the phone. Kendall, James, and Logie were looking at me, very confused.

"Tonight, Trevor wants the four of us to meet him at _Melisse _tonight at 6…something special. Said yes we have to dress up and that Logan can't get out of it, or would want to miss it anyway," I explained.

"What do you think it's for?" James asked.

"He's proposing," Kendall said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean you could hear the excitement in his voice."

"Well, I see why it's important now," I said. "I just don't want to dress up."

"I refuse to dress up!" Logan said. "Do you see my belly!"

"Logan stop yelling, you're going to scare Ethan," I said.

Kendall took him from Logan and moved a bit away so Logan can yell some more…Was I like this when I was pregnant?

"I'm wearing sweats!" Logan announced.

"Logan, you can't wear sweats to a restaurant like that," James said.

"Well, then I'm not going," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hate you for making me wear this," Logan huffed.

"Love you too," I smiled as I buckled Ethan into the back.

He glared at me as I got into the driver's seat and I just laughed. I started the car up and drove towards the restaurant, which was in the most exclusive part of town. I pulled up to the front, and got Ethan out of the car, before going around and helping Logan out of the car.

Even Ethan was wearing a little suit, and he looked absolutely adorable. The valet took my car and drove off to park it. Logan and I headed inside.

"We're on the reservation for Jackson," I said.

He checked his computer then he nodded.

"Right this way sirs," he led the way.

It looked so nice in here. It was a sophisticated, yet romantic atmosphere. Ethan seemed to enjoy it because I could hear him making noises from his stroller. He seems to do that when he's excited. He led us to a table where Trevor, Jett, Kendall, James, and Erika were already sitting.

"I guess we're the last ones here," I chuckled and took a seat next to Kendall.

Logan positioned Ethan's stroller between the two of us and sat down. The wait came by and asked Logan and I for our drink orders. We gave it to him and he went off to go collect our drinks.

"So, this is pretty nice for a hang night," Kendall commented.

"Yeah, well just wanted to do something special," Trevor smiled. "This is all on me by the way."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to forget this night," he said.

I backed off and waited for our drinks to get there. When he set them down, I took a sip. I tried not to make a noise of delight since I was in a fancy restaurant and had to act proper, but I could hardly refrain.

"Carlos looks like he wants to explode," Jett commented.

"The man child is kicking back in," James laughed.

"Whatever, you're just jealous because you aren't the adorable one," I chuckled.

"No, but I am the flawless one," James did his little hand motion thingy with the fingers.

I rolled my eyes as the waiter came back and took our food orders. Most of us just ordered spaghetti. I got a whiff of Logan's cologne and my mouth watered…he smelled so sexy.

"You know, that cologne that you're wearing is turning me on," I whispered in his ear.

"Carlos…" he blushed.

"It's true," I smirked.

He blushed redder and I decided to stop because I didn't want him to get aroused and we not be able to do something about it. The rest of the dinner flew by. I don't want to bore you with the details of what happened, so let's skip to after we finished eating.

"So, I never heard, how was visiting Dak?" James asked.

Trevor and I don't really like this topic.

"How have you not heard about it?" Jett asked.

"Because the last time I asked, you two were busy, and I forgot after that," James said.

"It was nice," Logan said.

"Dak and Erika bonded," Jett added.

I looked over at Trevor who looked conflicted about something. He looked upset, but he also looked like he didn't want to say anything.

"So, are you going to keep visiting him now?"

"No," Trevor answered before Jett could speak.

"…Possibly," Jett fixed Trevor's answer.

Trevor raised an eyebrow…not this again.

"Is there really any reason to visit him?" Trevor gave a humorless chuckle.

"Yes, he is my daughter's father," Jett shot him a warning look.

You could tell they've had this discussion before…many times. I think that Trevor thinks that Jett still has feelings for Dak. Also Trevor treats Erika like his own and is probably a little protective over her…Trevor called him out on it, Jett denied it, Trevor didn't believe it and here we go, them probably having this argument for the 69th time.

"He can't be there for her, I can," he pointed to himself.

"Come on Trevor!" Jett was starting to raise his voice. "All I'm doing is giving him the chance, it's not like he can get custody of her or something. He's trying to change and Logan and I are happy to help, especially if he is passionate about it."

"He's just playing you!" Trevor shot back.

"…Says the one who didn't see the look of love in his eyes when he held Erika…you haven't even met him!"

"I can see it! All he wants to do is lure you in so you can help him get back out," Trev smirked.

Jett glared at him before slapping him clear across the face.

"Asshole…" Jett got out of the seat and left the restaurant with Erika in tow.

Trevor looked angry. He got up and left too.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked.

"Not sure, we need to talk to them," Logan said. "I refuse to believe that I wore this suit for no reason."

"I got Trevor," I began to leave my seat.

"I got Jett," James followed me.

We walked outside and Jett was walking down the sidewalk, Trevor following and calling for him, who refused to turn around. James and I ran after them. Jett turned a corner, and I stopped Trevor before he could turn the corner, James running passed us to go after Jett.

"Trevor," I grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down!"

"You don't understand," he was crying. "I love him, but how am I supposed to go through the pain of him talking about Dak and how he's going to be in our lives?"

"Trev, firstly you have to trust him," I said. "Yes, he may be giving Dak another chance, but anyone can tell that he's in love with you, way stronger than any kind of connection that he and Dak may have."

"I don't want Erika and Jett to leave me," he whispered with red eyes.

"And they won't. Dak can't do anything while he's in prison, and he's going to be there for 14 years. Erika loves you, and when she's old enough to speak, she going to call you Dad."

"How can you be so sure?" he finally met my eyes.

"Because Dak, I'm in the same boat, all of us are. Logan is due in a month and Logan wants Dak to meet her. Of course, Kendall and James don't like the idea, I don't either, but I trust Logan because he's proved to me time and time again that he's here to stay by me and Ethan's side. It took all the things we went through in the past year for me to realize that, and it may take some troubles for the two of you, but just know, Jett's not going anywhere…I promise," I smiled.

Trevor finally smiled.

"Thanks Carlos," he wiped his eyes. "You're right."

"Of course I am, now let's go find James and Jett so you two can apologize to each other."

"Okay, but I don't think I'll propose tonight, you know in case he's still a bit mad," Trevor said.

"I understand, but make him yours soon," I smiled.

He smiled back and we ventured off to go find them.

* * *

**Okay, so topic of discussion today...I MADE A TUMBLR! Please follow me on there and ask me questions and stuff, I'll probably add little quotes from this story just as a teaser for when I'm close to updating :D rusherswag4 . tumblr. c-o-m**

**Btw, shoutout to DestinyFlores17 my twitter bud :) AKA emo-rocker101 (I think xD)! Thanks for all the support! :D**

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow also follow me on tumblr! Rusherswag4!**

**This is the last chance to vote for Logan's baby name! Poll closes by the time the next chapter goes up so vote on my profile please!**

**Question: Are you on Trevor's side or Jett's side? Also, Who just loved the Carlos and Trevor talk?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**Short chapter today! I almost forgot about this chapter, but it was vital to me because it made me cry, remembering how far this story has gotten, and I just want to take the moment to thank you guys because I truly do love you all 3**

**In this chapter...Carlos' BDAY! 1 year after the first chapter...still crying :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 34: Logan's POV

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I looked over at my sleeping husband and smiled…he was so beautiful. I could hear things going on downstairs…Kendall and James. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I smiled, he didn't even stir.

I got out of bed (with much difficulty) and went to brush my teeth. When that was done, I walked into the nursery, and picked up Ethan, who was sleeping. He laid his head on my shoulder and went back to sleep.

I was about to go down the stairs, but Jett was coming up and saw me, so he helped me down the stairs.

"You really thought we would let you go down the stairs by yourself…holding a baby?" he asked once we were downstairs.

"I didn't want to wake Carlos up," I said.

"Maybe you should sleep down here for the rest of your pregnancy," he said.

"Maybe I should," I thought about it.

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen to find Kendall and James cooking breakfast.

"Morning bubs," I smiled.

"Hey Logan," they said.

"Logie, can you make pancakes?" James batted his eyelashes.

"Sure," I laughed.

"Mom, Katie, Camille, Lucy, and Jo are on their way," Kendall said.

"Awesomeness," I pulled out pancake mix.

By the way, today is Carlos' birthday…again. I can't believe it's been a year since all of this happened. He's 23 now and still sexy. A year ago, I didn't even realize I had feelings for him, and now we have a child and I'm heavily pregnant.

I thought about the past year in my head as I passed Ethan to Jett then mixed up the pancake mix and added chocolate chips. I started making them and before I knew it there was an array of food before me. There was pancakes, bacon, eggs, potatoes, and sausage with apple and orange juice.

Sometime in the middle of food making, everyone showed up. Everyone gawked over Ethan and how cute he was, especially Camille.

"OMG I'm taking Ethan home, he's so cute," Camille smiled.

"Carlos and I wouldn't like that very much," I laughed, even though I was serious. But she was only joking…that's just Camille.

"Yeah Camille, you can't take my nephew," Katie said.

"Now pass him to his grandmother," Mama Knight chuckled.

I laughed at my crazy family. It was another 10 minutes before Carlos finally came downstairs groggily.

"Logie, you know you can't go downstairs al-" he opened his eyes and saw all of us around the table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all yelled.

He smiled brightly and I stood up to give him a hug. He gave me a kiss and rubbed my belly lovingly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," I smiled.

We joined the table and he began to excitedly dig in. Everyone smiled at him because he was like an adorable kid at moments like these…only I've seen his sexy moments. The rest of us began eating and we were just having a casual breakfast like a family. I started fidgeting because my daughter kept kicking.

"Logan, you okay?" Jo asked.

"She keeps kicking," I said.

"What are you going to name her?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know yet, that's really up to Kendall and James," I said.

"You should name her Trevor," Trevor said.

"…a girl named Trevor?" Kendall asked.

"Trevina?" he smiled.

"No babe, doesn't work," Jett laughed.

He pouted and went back to eating. It was nice…this year's breakfast was last year's dinner…yup that made sense. This year Carlos made everyone promise not to get him anything, which was weird, but of course I got him something anyway and so did Kendall, James, and Jett.

We finished breakfast and everyone left except for Jett, Trev, Kendall and James. That's when we decided to give gifts. Trevor and Jett got Carlos a year supply of Brad's corndogs (Brad was another one of Trevor's crazy relatives…cool guy). Kendall and James made him a portrait to hang on his wall. It was a huge portrait covered with a montage of pictures of the four of us or just me and him, or Kendall and him, or James and him…you get the drift right? It was really awesome and they went upstairs to hang it in our room.

When they came back downstairs, I handed him my present, which was the new iPhone 5.

"This doesn't even come out till after your birthday," he gawked.

"I'm apart of Big Time Rush…I have connections," I smiled at him.

He kissed me deeply. I loved the feeling of his soft lips against mine.

"I love it," he smiled.

"Look at the engraving on the back," I told him.

He looked and read it.

"From your loving husband, Logie Bear," he read.

He looked up and smiled at me.

"Thank you Logan for blowing us out of the water," James said.

"I loved all of your gifts to me, even though I said not to get any," he smiled. "I love you guys."

He pulled us into a group hug and then went to go set up his new phone service.

We've just been relaxing all day, that's all Carlos wanted to do. He got calls from tons of our friends, including Gustavo and Kelly and even Dak called to wish him happy birthday. Carlos couldn't be mad at that of course and even said that Dak gained brownie points with him…I smiled at that.

He had just put Ethan down and now we were cuddling on the couch. I turned to him.

"I've been thinking…it's been a year since all of this started," I smiled at him.

"I know," he looked surprised. "This all feels like it happened in just a month or two. I mean in one year exactly, we became a couple, I got pregnant, we broke up, Dak happened, you got pregnant, Jett and Erika happened, we went to court, we got married, we moved to this house, Ethan was born, Ethan got epilepsy, You made amends with Dak, Trevor is in the middle of proposing, and now we're sitting here a year later, waiting for our second child to be born."

"Yeah, a lot of ups and downs, but it was worth it, really taught me a lesson about life," I said.

"I'm just happy that all of this happened with you," he smiled.

I smiled before kissing him.

"I love you so much Carlos," I said.

"I know, and I love you more," he smiled.

"Alright, let's go to bed now," I snuggled into his chest.

He smiled and we cuddled in bed, falling into a peaceful sleep together.

* * *

**So, I will tell you now...next chapter is a time-skip and Logan is overdue, so you know what that means right? ^_^ just the beginning of the part I've been anticipating most...I mean Carlos' was huge for me, but Logan's...I can't give anything away...**

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow also follow me on tumblr! Rusherswag4!**

**Question: I know this isn't a question, but I cried because this was like a reminder of everything that happened, and I want to Thank you all, old and new readers!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR**


	36. A Birth to Remember Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**Woot Woot, first part of the section I've been waiting for! Even though it doesn't come around to the end...but I needed something to lead to it, so boring adoption stuff happened.**

**Let me take this time to give shout-outs to reviews like, AkireAlev, who gives me my update hugs ^_^, emo-rocker101 who is a great reviewer and reader, nigelbtrlover24 who is also a faithful reviewer and reader (which I hope many of you also are), and Aaron Pena, who gave me such a heartwarming review! I love all of you guys and reviews like the one's these four gave just made me so happy! Also, I follow most of them on twitter and I love connecting with you guys on twitter! Thanks for being fans! 3**

**In this chapter...Adoption stuff, SYDNEY (:DDDDDDDD), and the start of something new...that was cheesy I know**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 35: Carlos POV

We're all anxious. She should be here by now. Logan is almost a week overdue. He was due on September 8th, today is the 13th, the day before Logan's birthday…He's pretty irritable at this moment. I don't really know how he's feeling since Ethan was born two weeks early, but I do know how it feels to be huge…and I would never tell Logan this, but he's bigger than I was.

Like I don't know if it's because she got two extra weeks in the oven, or what, but Logan looks bigger… of course it's not a substantial difference, also Logan is a bit thinner than me, so maybe that explains it.

Anyway, today is the day that Logan, James, Kendall and I go down to the adoption agency and get the final adoption papers signed. We're all getting a bit antsy because the baby was due a few days ago and all of this should have already happened. Signing the papers today means that Kendall and James can take her home as soon as she checked out and ready to leave the hospital…if they wish.

Logan complained as I got him up this morning…things are really getting hard for him.

"Carlos, if we have any more kids, you're carrying them," he said as I put his shoes on.

"I know babe," I chuckled.

I basically went with anything he said, you know to make him happy. I don't think either of us is going to have another kid for at least two years…not planned anyway. Ethan started crying, and I finished tying Logan's shoe before getting up and going into Ethan's room to see what he was crying about. Of course he needed a diaper change.

I picked up the almost 5 month old and set him down on the changing table. Logan came waddling in, asking if I needed help.

"Nope I'm fine," I said.

Ethan was doing pretty well on a different note. He actually had a seizure two weeks ago, which freaked me out more than anything. Nothing is scarier than watching your child go through a seizure. We went to the doctor though, and everything turned out fine. He's just beginning to lift up his head on his own, though he can't really do it for long…it's so cute. Erika can sit up now, but can't crawl yet.

I finished changing Ethan's diaper before dressing him and taking him downstairs, helping Logan at the same time. I got Ethan all strapped into his stroller before grabbing Logan an apple, which he's was happy about (I guess he's been craving apples). I got us into the car before pulling out of the driveway and driving towards the agency.

Let me just take a moment and say yes, I've gotten the feel for what it's like to be a husband, father, and have another child on the way. I'm scrambling around for one or the other, but I love it because I love them. But after Logan gives birth, we're firstly going to have sex (It's been too long) and he's going to get back into the groove of being the man of the house.

"Is your back feeling better?" I turned to him when we reached a stoplight.

"Not really," he sighed. "Why can't she just come out?"

"She'll come on her own time," I said.

"I'm beyond the point of being scared of birth, I just want her out," Logan said.

"Birth is a life changing experience. For one thing, there is no pain like having another living force coming out of your body, not meaning to scare you of course," I smiled. "Also, you get that special bond with the child being the one to carry it.'

"Well, I won't get that special bond," Logan said.

I couldn't help but notice something in his voice…was it sadness? Yearning?

"Do you want to give her up to James and Kendall?" I asked. "We could always change our minds…it would be a challenge, but we could do it."

"No, I want them to have her, they can't have a baby, and it's not like we won't see her," Logan said.

"Just making sure, it's not too late…"

He nodded and we were mostly silent the rest of the way, but it was a comfortable silence. I pulled into the parking lot next to James' car and helped Logan out of the car. I got Ethan out of the car and put him in his stroller before we walked in.

When we got inside, Ethan looked around, taking in his surroundings. He looked so curious and wanting to explore. We saw Kendall and James sitting in the waiting area. The two got up and came over to us, smiling brightly.

"It's about to become real," Kendall said excitedly.

"I know," I smiled.

"It would be even more real if she would come out," Logan chuckled.

"Can't you induce labor or whatever?" James asked.

"Dr. Martin doesn't recommend it until I'm at least a week overdue," Logan said. "At least not for me anyway."

We all nodded and went to sit down until we were called back. A few minutes later our "agent" Jan came out and called us back into her office. We all entered and took a seat on the other side of her desk and she sat in her chair.

"How are we all doing today?" she smiled.

"I'm ready to give birth," Logan said.

"The rest of us are pretty good though," James said.

"It's all almost over," Jan said. "Remember that Logan."

"That just makes it seem like forever," he said.

"I understand how you feel…Well today, it's simple, we have the final adoption papers that need to be signed," Jan explained.

She pulled out three documents.

"This first one is one final background check form, these are usually cleared pretty fast, requiring a signature from Kendall and James" she explained. "Then there's the income form for both parties to fill out and sign. Finally it's the final adoption paper, signing over the baby and all of the parental rights to Kendall and James, which needs to be signed by all of you."

She passed the first two forms and we all read over it and filled out what needed to be filled before signing them. She handed the last paper and we all stared at it…this was the moment…so surreal. We all read over the guidelines and all, which we were all familiar with at this point.

Kendall and James signed it first, both of them smiling brightly. It was passed to me next, who signed it over. Then there was Logan…the central person in all of this. He was about to sign the rights to his daughter over to our best friends. He smiled over at the two before signing the paper. Kendall let a tear or two loose as Jan took the papers and put them in her file.

"You guys are pretty much done here," Jan said. "We'll see you at the hospital."

"Thank you so much," we each shook her hand.

"My pleasure! I love how close the four of you are, I know that no matter who has custody, between the four of you, this child will have a nice life surrounded by at least four people that she know loves her," Jan smiled.

"We all do love her," James smiled fondly.

She escorted us out and the five of us excited the building. Once outside, Kendall and James pulled Logan and I into a tight, heartfelt hug.

"Thank you guys," James smiled. "You two are the greatest friends anyone could ask for."

"We love you guys so much," Kendall smiled.

"We love you guys more," Logan smiled.

"Impossible," James chuckled.

Kendall picked up Ethan and decided that he wanted to put him in the car. I helped Logan in before I remembered that I had to get Logan's gift. James noticed this change in my demeanor and asked about it.

"I have to pick up Logan's gift," I said. "Well get it ready."

"Ready?" James asked.

"Yeah, wanna go with me?" I asked. "Then we can take your car."

"Sure," he shrugged.

I gave Kendall my keys, and instructed him to drive Logan and Ethan home safely while James and I do this.

"I know how to take care of Logan and Ethan," he laughed. "But I'm glad you're concerned."

I laughed before saying bye to Logan and Ethan, giving them both a forehead kiss before climbing into the car with James.

"So, what are you getting him?" James asked. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to PetSmart because I'm buying Logan a puppy," I smiled.

"Really?" James seemed interested. "Cool."

"Yeah, we both want one and now would be a good time," I said.

I didn't tell James that I thought it was a good time because I didn't want to tell him that I think Logan has some love for his daughter and a part of him doesn't want to give her up. The puppy will ease the separation, and make us both happy.

"Why today when his birthday is tomorrow?" James asked.

"I'm just getting through all of the payment and getting supplies today, so tomorrow I can just go pick the puppy up quickly and surprise Logan, preferably before he wakes up," I said.

"This is going to be a great surprise," James said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I know right!" I chuckled.

We got out of the car and walked inside, where we were immediately greeted by a saleswoman.

"Can I help you gents today?" she smiled.

"Yes, I'm actually looking for a puppy for my husband," I smiled at her.

"Alright, do you know what breed he would like?" she asked.

"I know that he would like a dog that family friendly and just a fun loving dog," I said. "It's me, him, and my son."

"It sounds like a Golden Retriever would be perfect for your family," she said. "Follow me."

James and I did and there was a little area where there was an area of puppies. All of the little goldies were cute and ran over to James and I, hopping on their little gate trying to get to us. We started petting all of them, but none of them seemed like the right one.

"Find one you like?" she asked.

"I'm looking for that special one, you know?"

She nodded and watched James and I pet more dogs. I just so happened to turn around, like it was a force and saw the other dog pin of German Shepherds. There was one little puppy with pointy ears that was looking at James and I excited, while it's siblings weren't paying attention.

I stood up, forgetting the others, and walked over to the puppy. It licked my chin and I pulled it closer to my chest.

"What about this one?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Sydney," the lady smiled. "Definitely a special one, has so much to offer. Little fun fact, she's the only one that's been named."

I smiled…I wanted her.

"I want her," I smiled.

"Carlos, I think you moreso want Sydney for yourself," James laughed.

"So? Logan will still love her," I smiled.

He agreed and held Sydney himself, who excitedly pawed at his chest. He smiled.

"She is a perfect dog," James said.

"We're getting her," I told the lady.

The lady smiled and led us through the rest of the process of owning a dog, including giving us tips and showing me the rest of the essentials. After a bit of time, I picked out her bed, food, toys, etc and paid for her and the belongings. I put the things in James' car and informed her that I would pick Sydney up tomorrow morning.

She nodded and I said goodbye to Sydney before James drove us home. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

The rest of the day went pretty well. I gave Logan a back massage and continued to attempt to comfort him. I kind of felt sorry for him, he really doesn't love pregnancy. We spent the rest of the day cuddling and all before going to bed.

Around 3 AM, I woke up when I heard Logan move around a bit in the bed. He made a weird noise, like he was uncomfortable, but I shrugged it off and went to sleep. I woke up again when he woke up and walked into the bathroom, but I thought he just had to pee and went back to sleep.

Around 3:30 he got back into bed and tried to go back to sleep, but I could tell he wasn't because his breathing wasn't even…It would actually get irregular every 15 minutes or so for a few seconds. I wanted to ask him if he was okay, but I didn't.

It was when he shot up around 3:45 that I sat up slowly.

"You okay?" I asked him, only using the light from the moon to see.

"No," he said. "I thought maybe it was just a weird feeling, but it's not."

"Logan, what are you talking about?" I asked, kind of groggily.

"It's time Carlos," he said. "I'm in labor."

* * *

**Next Chapter, a baby is obviously going to be born! I already have the name that will debut next chapter! I'm excited...anyone else?**

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow also follow me on tumblr! Rusherswag4!**

**Question: Whose ready? Who's excited? Whose dancing?...only me? xD BTW ASK ME QUESTIONS ON HERE IN REVIEWS AND I'LL ANSWER THEM ON MY NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR**


	37. A Birth to Remember Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**So, I hadn't planned for this to have three parts, but i did plan for the ending...just read. Now to answer some questions**

**AkireAlev: Why yes, Yes it does :)**

**emo-rocker101: Yes, there will be a sequel! :)))) EXCITEMENT!**

**In this chapter...hheeheheh just read :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 36: Logan's POV

Carlos looked like he was in shock…like he didn't expect this to happen anytime soon. Maybe he was just half asleep, so I shook him a bit.

"Carlos, I'm in labor!" I yelled.

This time he seemed to respond. He hopped up quickly, sputtering out a bunch of questions.

"How far apart are the contractions? How far away is the hospital? What's the square root of 322,000? That last question was irrelevant…what do I need to do!"

"Carlos!" I yelled. "Calm down. The contractions are about 11 minutes apart, now I want you to call Dr. Martin and see what he says."

I was sure Carlos was wondering how I was so calm, especially when I'm in the process of having a baby. I guess since I was going to become a doctor and I know a lot of medical things that would explain it.

Carlos nodded before grabbing his cell phone and dialing the number. It was a few seconds before he began to speak to the doctor, apologizing for calling so late…or early. He got off of the phone after a few minutes and turned to me.

"He told me that we should wait until the contractions are about 4-5 minutes apart before heading to the hospital," Carlos said. "So now we just wait."

"That could take all day, or more!" I yelled.

"Sorry babe," he said. "It's the way it is. Wait how did your labor start with such little time between?"

"Oh, about that," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I was probably in labor since yesterday, but I mistaked them for Braxton Hicks because they seemed irregular and they were faint."

"Well, that's common right?" Carlos asked. "I mean, I didn't know."

"Yeah," I said. "I wish I could sleep."

"Sorry! Well how about we get you downstairs, then I can pack you bag, get Ethan ready and tell the others?"

"My bag isn't packed yet?" I asked.

"…About that…no."

I sighed.

"Carlos, just help me up," I said.

"Of course," he smiled.

He walked over to me and helped me to stand up. I started to feel another contraction, but It was bearable, but I still let Carlos know. As he helped me downstairs onto the couch, I couldn't help but get excited all of a sudden. I also felt scared though.

I get to meet my daughter and my pregnancy will be all over. I now understand how Carlos was when he had Ethan. It's exciting, yet scary knowing that anything could go wrong, and it's painful.

I sat on the couch, and turned on the TV, trying to take my mind off of the process that was going on in my body while Carlos got everything ready. Carlos came back downstairs to check on me for a minute.

"Any progress?" he asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Sucks…Oh Happy Birthday by the way," he smiled. "I love you so much! Remember that!"

He leaned down and kissed me and I couldn't help but smile. I had forgotten that it was even my birthday! So I and this baby will share the same birthday. Just one more thing to connect us when we aren't together.

"Thanks, I love you too," I smiled after the kiss.

He kissed my forehead before heading back upstairs. I felt another contraction come in and I closed my eyes for a second to let it pass. I'm so glad these aren't that strong yet. I was really tired though, so I started to doze off…until the next contraction hit and Carlos came downstairs with the bag in one hand and a sleeping Ethan in the other.

I held out my arms for Lil E, but Carlos wouldn't let me hold him.

"I don't want you to have a contraction and drop him," Carlos said. "And yes, they do get that bad."

"Thanks for the scaring," I muttered.

"Just keepin it real…"

"Don't ever say that again…"

He laughed before joining me on the couch. I was a bit surprised when I heard the front door unlocking, and the door opened, Jett coming into the living room and being surprised that we were up. That was the most spontaneous thing.

"Hey guys," he said nonchalantly.

"Hey," we both answered, confused.

"Is there any particular reason you guys are up this early?" Jett asked us.

"Is there any particular reason you're here at 4:30 AM?" I asked.

"Yes actually, Trevor and I got in an argument," he said.

"Again?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Dak called last night," Jett said, and we knew what happened.

"Just give him a bit of time," Carlos said.

"Wait, you and Trevor don't live together, you have a house and he has a house," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I saw the light from the TV through the window and figured someone was awake," he said.

I closed my eyes again as I felt another contraction come in. This one had a little bit more force to it. Jett noticed.

"What's going on?" he eyed my stomach.

"Logan's in labor," Carlos said.

His eyes widened and he went into panic mode.

"AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING ON THE COUCH!" Jett yelled.

"…Jett, you yell again, and I'll stab you myself," I said.

Oh gosh, the moody, threatening words are coming in…this birth is getting real.

"Sorry," he apologized. "So, we're just sitting here waiting for the baby to plop out on the floor?"

"No, the doctor told us not to come in yet because the contractions are 10 minutes apart," Carlos explained.

Jett nodded his head in understanding before sitting down on the couch. I wanted to ask what happened, but truthfully at the moment, I really am not in the mood to hear about their stressful relationship and the thought of asking is just giving me a headache.

The morning actually went by incredibly slow. I was scared to eat anything, so I mainly drunk water. Around 9 AM, Kendall and James heard the news and came over. At least during the time, Jett and Carlos got a bit of sleep…this baby is keeping me up.

It's just about noon now and I'm still about 7 minutes apart, and they're getting a bit more intense, making it hard to handle. I've been getting calls, texts, and tweets all morning, but I'm not really in the mood (or position) to have a conversation…this baby is more important than my birthday.

I felt miserable. I could feel the back pain, along with the movements, and I hated pregnancy in general. The pain of the actual contractions and knowing that I couldn't do anything about them actually made it worse.

"Think about it this way, by the end of the day, she'll be out and this will be all over," Kendall smiled.

This was true. All I have to do is get through the birth, then no more fatness, no more somersaults to keep me up at night, no more back pains, cravings, or swelling…I can go back to being me. The only problem was that I would need to get my figure back, but that's okay.

Kendall and James were really excited for obvious reasons. They've been ready for this day for months, so I can only imagine that they want to burst with joy, especially since neither of them is carrying her.

It was around 3 PM when the contractions were 4 minutes apart, and Carlos decided he wanted to take me to the hospital finally. Carlos got me into his car, after giving Ethan over to Kendall, James, and Jett, who were strapping him in when we left and were about to follow us up here.

You know, I always imagined childbirth as an urgent and quick experience, but it's actually a slow and peaceful situation until the bad pain kicks in if you allow it to be…I wasn't allowing it to be.

"Carlos can you drive faster!" I yelled at him from the passenger seat.

"I'm trying," he said. "Traffic is heavy today."

"Fuck traffic!"

"Babe, just calm down," he grabbed my hand.

I glared at him and he pulled his hand away slowly. Another contraction came and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it for comfort. Even though I was irritated with him right now, he has soft hands that I love.

There were cars everywhere! What the hell was going on. Carlos beeped and got through as fast as he could. It was another 20 minutes before we reached the hospital. Kendall, James, and Jett pulled up behind us. I hadn't even realized that they were that close behind us.

We were walking through the parking lot as James ran ahead to tell the situation and Kendall stayed behind to get Ethan, so Jett was walking with us. I stopped walking because another contraction hit and I yelled in pain. Then, I felt something pop, and something gushed down my leg.

"My water!" I looked down at my soaked pants.

"Shit just got real," Jett said.

Carlos glared at him.

"Okay, come on Logie, let's get you inside and have a baby," Carlos pulled me along.

I nodded, waddling as fast as I could alongside Carlos into the emergency room. James stood standing there waiting with Dr. Martin and Kendall came in behind us with Ethan in his stroller, who was now awake and most likely confused.

He led us all the ever familiar elevator and to the ever familiar 7th floor. We got off of the elevator and this was the moment that we would separate.

"Alright, Logan I need to check you before we go to the delivery room," Dr. Martin said.

I nodded and Carlos and I followed him into the room. I got on the bed then another contraction was coming as the nurses came in to check my vitals and everything. I found Carlos' hand and squeezed it. These contractions are lasting forever and are coming closer…obviously.

"They're about 2 minutes and 30 seconds apart," Carlos called.

Dr. Martin walked over and checked on Logan.

"Well, looks like it's time to move to the delivery room," Dr. Martin said.

"I'm fully dilated?" I panted.

"Just about," Dr. Martin said.

I was about to respond when another contraction hit and I whimpered. I can't take this pain. It hurts. I felt my bed moving. They must be transporting me to the delivery room. Kendall, James, and Jett ran alongside us, wishing me luck before getting to the waiting area in front of my room.

I gave a weak smile before I was wheeled into the room and a whole bunch of prep stuff was done. I was hook up to one of those machines that monitors contractions. The baby's heart rate was being monitored. The doctor was getting all of the things he would need.

I was in a daze. All I knew was that I was in a lot of pain, my head was lapped with sweat, the doctors were doing something, and Carlos was saying comforting things to me that I wasn't really hearing. The doctor brought me back into reality.

"Okay, Logan, I'm going to count down from three, then I'm going to tell you to push okay?" the Dr. Martin said.

I just gave a nod. The countdown felt slow. He finally told me to push and I gave it all I could. I screamed as I pushed. Holy crap, the pain intensifies 10 times when you push. By the time I was finished pushing, my eyes were lined with tears.

"You're doing good Logie," Carlos rubbed the back of my hand.

"Alright, and again," the doc said.

I nodded and continued to push. The tears broke through this time and I was yelling in pain. How does anyone do this? I was already sweating profusely and this was only the second push. How am I going to get through this?

"Have faith Logie, you can do this. I know how you feel," Carlos said. "I was there before."

Can Carlos read minds, or does he just naturally say the right thing? I think it's a little bit of both.

"Your daughter needs you to push her out so she can live with her new parents, she's relying on you," Carlos reminded me.

With that in mind, I pushed again, as hard as I could. It hurt…like a bitch, but I had to do it. I was really thirsty. It was like all of that water I drunk this morning didn't exist. It was another hour of pushing before we had actually gotten somewhere.

"I can see the head," Dr. Martin announced.

This gave me the motivation and I pushed as hard as I could and in one long push the head was out. Now the shoulders…the hardest part according to Carlos.

"Almost there babe," Carlos smiled.

I made a noise of agreement. I pushed again on the count and yelled out in pain. I was getting really tired. I was tired to begin with, but it's worse now. The only thing keeping my eyes open is this pain.

"Logan, stay with us," Carlos said.

I pushed again as hard as I could and I screamed louder than I ever have.

"Shoulders are almost out! Logan, give me one more huge push and the baby will be out," Dr. Martin said.

I nodded and I gave it all I could in one final push. I was sweating buckets and my voice was hoarse from all of the screaming. I felt something pass completely before I heard a cry. I relaxed panting heavily. The baby was whisked away before I could see her.

"You did it Logie," Carlos smiled at me.

I smiled back, but that was broken went I felt another strong contraction. Carlos noticed.

"Logie?"

"Dr. Martin," I called.

He looked at me.

"Yes Logan?"

"Why am I still having contractions?"

He looked confused for a second, but he walked back over to me and checked down there. He looked up at me and Carlos.

"It looks like there's another baby in there…"

My eyes widened, and Carlos' rolled to the back of his head and he fainted…

* * *

**SURPRISE! I know I got ALLL of you. Except someone did make the guess in one of the earlier reviews...don't remember who it was**

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow also follow me on tumblr! Rusherswag4!**

**Question: I got you didn't I? Admit it...THOUGHTs?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR**


	38. A Birth to Remember Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**So this turned out way different then planned. I had actually planned for the second baby to be stillborn, but that's sad and I just couldn't do it, therefore much happier chapter :D**

**In this chapter...A surprise to us all!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 37

"Carlos?" I whimpered.

I turned back to Dr. Martin. What the fuck did he mean there was another baby?

"I'm having twins?" I asked.

"Looks like it," Dr. Martin gave an encouraging smile. "Alright, I need you to push."

I cried as I began to push again and the pain set back in. I would think that the pain would ease a bit since I'm already stretched…guess not. It was harder having no motivation from my husband, who was passed out on the floor.

Carlos finally woke up when I was halfway done with the second birth. I was sweating so bad…so tired.

"Logan, you can do this," Carlos voice came through.

"SOMEONES AWAKE!" I yelled.

He chuckled guiltily and squeezed my hand. With his encouragement, the second baby was born within 10 minutes. I was halfway expecting to feel more pain…I was happy when I didn't. It was over, no more birth.

The doctor left with both babies so they could be checked.

Carlos kissed my sweaty forehead.

"You did it," he repeated.

"Thanks for being here for me Car," I smiled.

He just smiled at me. Within a few moments, Dr. Martin came in, wheeling in the two babies.

"Congratulations," Dr. Martin said. "You have twin girls!"

Carlos and I beamed. I held one girl and Carlos held the other. The girl I was holding had wispy brown hair and brown eyes like mine…a basic replica of me. The only thing from Dak she had was his nose and lips.

The girl that Carlos was holding however, had more of reddish hair color, and her hair was a bit thicker…how did that happen? She had more of Dak's facial structure. She had my dimples…I could tell that already. She had hazel eyes like Dak. These two were fraternal.

The little girl in my arms was gazing at me…falling asleep slowly. It brought tears to my eyes to see the two and know that I brought them into this world. I composed myself before yawning loudly..

"Tired?" Carlos laughed.

"Mhmmm, let the others in," I said.

Carlos went to open the door, letting the others in. James was the first one in and gazed upon the girl in Carlos arms.

"Awww, she's so cute," James cooed. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Carlos handed her off.

James smiled down at the little girl, Kendall next to him.

"This is our daughter," Kendall smiled at James, who kissed him.

"Logan, you are the best-" James stopped as he turned to me and saw another baby.

Collectively, the jaws dropped. I could've sworn Ethan's did too, just imagine that.

"Twins?" Jett asked.

"Twins," I confirmed, smiling.

Kendall walked over and gazed upon the twin, smiling.

"They're both adorable," Kendall smiled.

"Aren't they?" I said.

Ethan started crying. I would say that he was crying for attention, seeing that we were giving the newborns more. Jett picked him up, soothing him before bringing him over to gaze upon his new sisters.

"Lil E, meet your new sisters," I smiled.

He just stared at the little girl in my arms…After a few seconds he gave that toothless grin that was adorable.

"He likes them," Carlos beamed.

"So, how is this going to work?" James asked.

"I few months ago, I would've said we weren't ready for two babies," Carlos started. "But, I think we've all grown a lot, so we take one and you adopt the other one?"

"We did sign papers," Kendall said.

"I say Carlos and Logan take brunette twin since she looks most like Logan, and Kendall and James take red-head, how the heck did that happen twin," Jett said.

"That sounds like a good plan," James said.

"We do realize this could cause a problem in the future right, them growing up so closely and having the same birthday," Carlos pointed out.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, let's enjoy the new additions to our family," I smiled.

The door opened and Trevor came running in, holding Erika.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked.

"We were in kind of a daze," Carlos said.

He suddenly realized that there were two babies and he looked confused.

"Wait…"

"Twins, yes,"I confirmed. "Each of us are taking one."

'That's great, everyone's happy," he smiled. "Can I hold one?"

"Of course," I handed off brunette twin to him.

He smiled at her and bounced her in his arms before finally noticing Jett, and his expression changed. He looked sad. I saw all the emotion on his face. Suddenly a look of determination crossed his face and he handed the baby over to Kendall.

"Jett," he started.

"Trevor, this is supposed to be a happy time," Jett reminded him.

"And, I'm trying to make things right, so we can be completely happy…together…forever."

Jett looked at him, clearly drawn in by his words. Was he about to do what I thought?...Oh gosh, he was! He dropped down to one knee and grabbed Jett's hand.

"Jett, listen I know we've been through some rough patches, but I really did love from the first time I saw you, and I didn't believe it was real until then. You're everything I could ever want and need and you have Erika as a gift. I don't want to go another day fighting with you as my boyfriend. If I'm going to fight with you, I want it to be over who left the cap off of the toothpaste when we've been married for 20 years, then kiss you because I wasn't really mad. I want to be able to call Jett my step-daughter. I want to have kids with you. I want you to have my last name and I want you to be my husband because I can't go another day like this. I won't be jealous over Dak, just please…Marry me?"

He pulled out a ring made of pure silver. It was amazing and had I love you forever on the band. Jett looked down at Trevor smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

Trevor sighed in relief and slipped the ring on his finger. He got up and hugged Jett before giving him a long kiss. They were getting married! I'm glad Jett finally found someone to love him forever!

"Excuse me, our little girls don't want to see PDA," James joked.

They pulled away and blushed.

"Congratulations you guys!" I beamed.

"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it," James sung.

I wasn't sure if it was over the wedding or over the baby…probably both. We all laughed at James' silliness as the doctor came in.

"Alright Logan, everything is going great," Dr. Martin started. "I need birth certificate names, and also I have the documents you need James and Kendall."

"Before that. How did this happen? The twins I mean?"

"Well ultrasounds aren't always reliable, and it turns out that one twin blocked the other from view, and we didn't know the whole pregnancy. I'm really sorry I didn't catch the mistake though because I'm sure you aren't prepared."

"It's fine, she's going to be taken care of," Carlos smiled.

"What should we name her Carlos?" I asked.

"Hmmm…I really like the name Emma," he said. "You like any names?"

"I've always liked the name Carmen," I smiled. "How about Emma Carmen?"

"Emma Carmen Mitchell it is," Carlos beamed.

Dr. Martin smiled before looking at Kendall and James.

"We came up with a name," Kendall said.

"…Okay, we need to know the name," I laughed.

"Oh sorry," James chuckled. "Jade Alice Diamond."

"That's a pretty name!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, great name!"

"Alright, I'll be right back," Dr. Martin smiled.

He turned right before he left and smiled at us.

"You did it Logan, I'm really proud of you two," he smiled at Carlos and I.

We smiled back before he left, leaving us to marvel at our new additions. Emma and Jade, these two are going to make a mark on the world one day. I can feel it.

* * *

**This is a lot shorter than I thought...then why did it take so long to write? Oh well...AkireAlev contributed with the "I'm so excited part" xD you should see our twitter conversations...we talked about condiments earlier :P**

**The story isn't over, there's still like 2 chapters left...holy crap, there are two chapters left! This is just hitting me...**

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow also follow me on tumblr! Rusherswag4!**

**Question: Like the names? Like the Trett situation? ONly two more chapters! Thoughts?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**Sorry I disappeared for a bit! But I'm back now...I'm about to cry, this is the second to last chapter**

**In this chapter...The cute kids, and Cargan Smut!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 38: Carlos POV  
Excitement! Logie and Emma are coming home today and I can't wait. James and Kendall took Jade home yesterday and I couldn't help but smile when they called me last night, asking what they should do. I walked them through the steps, to check her diaper, see if she was hungry, etc. They were new parents and not everyone can handle the first night. I commend them for their efforts though.

Ethan's been crying a lot the past few days, and I think it's because he misses Logan being home. I think that's really cute that Ethan loves his daddy and misses him, even though we've visited him every day when we can.

Over the past three days, everyone heard the news of the twins and fans have been really excited on twitter. Our families and friends from the Palmwoods have also done everything they could for Emma, and we got her a nursery made, with the help of Camille, Jett, Trevor, Kendall, James, Katie, Mama Knight, and even the Jennifer's. My parents sent a crib, and Logan's parents sent bottles, clothes, and other girl stuff. James' mom sent furniture for her nursery and together, we made a nursery for Emma especially.

I straightened up the nursery, making sure it was perfect for Emma to come home. I smiled before shutting the door and collecting Ethan. I left the house and made sure Emma's car seat was installed after placing Ethan in his own.

I drove to the hospital, full of anticipation. As I went along, I thought about it and realized that there are no more kids in any ovens. We can all relax with our new additions and be done with all of these pregnancies. I don't plan on having any more kids until the other two are all at least 2.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot where paparazzi were starting to form. How did they hear that Logan was being released today? I groaned. There was no way I was taking Ethan through that crowd…he'd be scared half to death and with all of those camera, reporters, and flashes, he's sure to have a seizure.  
They were all facing the door, so they wouldn't see me. I would just have to go in through the emergency room doors as opposed to the front doors of the hospital. I got Ethan out of his seat, kissed his forehead, getting a smile, and buckled him into his stroller.

This was the long way into the hospital, but I'm going to protect my family. I went into the emergency room doors, and explained the situation to the receptionist.

"Hi, my husband is Logan Mitchell, and he's supposed to be released today, but the paparazzi are outside and I didn't want to bring our children through that, any way there from here?" I asked.

She nodded and showed me the way to the elevator. Convenient enough for me. I thanked her before pressing the button to the 7th floor. I got there and I was greeted by the nurses in the central area. I waved at them and told Ethan to wave at them, who only giggled at the smiling faces.

I walked to Logan's room to find him getting dressed. I whistled and he whipped around, and calmed down when he saw it was me.

"Oh hey," he chuckled.

"Hey," I walked up and kissed softly.

He smiled against my lips and then we both looked at the baby that we hadn't seen last night. I ran over to Emma and he ran over to Ethan and we both picked up the one we ran over to and cradled them.

"Hey Emma, it's your papi," I smiled down at her opening eyes.

"I missed you last night Lil E," Logan kissed his forehead, causing him to giggle again.

"Ethan, you remember Emma right?" I walked her over to him.

He just stared at her, and reached out to touch her softly. His facial expression didn't really change…I guess he'll get used to her soon.

"Okay, I need to finish getting dressed," Logan put Ethan back in the stroller.

"Yeah," I smacked his ass. "Or, I'll keep doing that."

He turned and smirked at me. We were so going to get it on tonight. We haven't had sex in sooooo long thanks to all of those pregnancies. Tonight though, it's going to be special. I brought condoms, lube, and whipped cream. I need him, I've been sexually frustrated for too long now.

He finished getting dressed quickly and Dr. Martin gave us the discharge papers, giving us the freedom to leave. Logan pushed Ethan's stroller and I held Emma.

"Did you get Emma some things?" Logie asked.

"Yeah, and everyone else, even all of our parents pitched in and she's all taken care of," I said. "There isn't anything she needs."

"Except for a nursery, there's no way you all got that done," he said.

"You're right…no way," I tried not to smile.

"I'm so glad I can walk right, and see my feet, and not be fat anymore," Logan said.

"You weren't fat, you were pregnant," I reminded him.

He grabbed Emma's hand and smiled at her, she had rested her head on my shoulder.

"You hear that?" he asked her in a baby voice. "You made me fat. You made daddy fat, but daddy still love you!"

That voice was cute, and he was just kidding, except for the loving her, we all did.

"We have to leave through the emergency room," I said.

"They're out there?" he asked.

"Yup…stalkers," I chuckled

He laughed and we left through there, making it to the car safely without being seen. We got both babies into their car seats and I drove us home.

"You know I'm going back to the role of man of the house, right?" Logan smirked.

"Of course, wouldn't want it any other way," I smiled.

"We need to stop and get a crib though…"

"Nah, It can wait until later," I said.

He looked confused, but he didn't say anything. I pulled into our driveway and we started to get the kids out. It wasn't as much of a hassle carrying two babies in as you would've thought.

Emma was sleeping, so it was time for the surprise.

"I'm going to put Emma down," I said, once we were settled in the living room.

"In what crib?" he asked. "This is why I said she needed one."

"She can sleep in Ethan's right now, want to come with me?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, but he followed me anyway. We walked up the stairs and moved down the hallway. I moved past Ethan's room, then our room, to Emma's room. I opened the door, stepping in and Logan followed and his eyes widened. He was taking in the beautiful purple and pink nursery.

"…How?" was all he could manage.

"We have a lot of good friends," I said. "They all helped like I said with everything."

"I can't believe it. This must have been a lot of work."

"Yeah, but it was fun since we were around a lot of people that we love."

I placed Emma in her crib, tucking her in and turning on the baby monitor. Logan hugged me tightly.

"I love you Carlos, you're a wonderful father," he said into my neck.

"I love you too," I said. "And you're just as wonderful."

"I have to call everyone and thank them," he said.

And with that, he was gone to make his phone calls. Now I had to get myself set up for a great night…

* * *

Logie is taking a shower right now, and we just checked on the kids, so that gives me the perfect, distraction free time to set up. When I heard the water began to run, I grabbed candles and placed them over the room to get a romantic light going on.

I got some rose petals also, just because I wanted to be cheesy like that. I sprinkled them over the bed and I got some slow, soft music playing. This all sounds cheesy and all, but I see how it creates a mood. I was getting turned on just thinking about what Logie and I could do with this stuff.  
The last thing I did was strip myself of my clothing and lay on the bed, waiting for him to finish his shower. I heard the water shut off and I straightened up, trying to look sexy. I was assuming he was drying himself off.

After a few minutes, he came out of the bathroom, and he stopped in his tracks, taking in the room. He looked so hot with his hair still being a bit wet. He was wearing boxers and that's it. He looked around the room, and he smiled as he looked at me.

"Well, what do we have here?" Logan smirked as he moved closer.

"We have what we've been waiting on for a long time," I answered with the same smirk.

"The rose petals are a nice touch," he sat down on the bed.

I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him deeply. He moaned into the kiss. I started to palm him through his boxers, causing him to moan some more.

"Carlos," he gasped.

I kept palming him and he started to kiss my neck, shoulders, ears, anything his lips could reach. He peppered kisses all down my body before sucking on my neck. He pulled away for a second and reached for the whipped cream.

"So, this is our play toy?" he smirked.

"Thought it would be nice," I chuckled.

He hummed softly and sprayed some on my shoulder. He then proceeded to suck on my shoulder and bite at it. He went for my neck again, using whipped cream on all of the spots. Those lips…they were too much.

"Hand me that," I said.

He did and I pulled his boxers off in one swift motion, his erection springing free. It's nice to know I can have this effect on him. I sprayed some whipped cream on the tip before licking at it.

"Carlos, you tease," he said.

I chuckled before spraying more whipped cream, and licking along the erection, getting moans and curses from Logan about being a tease. Finally, I took the whole thing in my mouth, causing Logan to moan loudly.

"Fuck, Carlitos." He moaned.

I hummed softly bobbing up and down with a nice rhythm. After about a minute, Logan grabbed the whipped cream and I felt something cold on my dick. I then felt Logan's wet mouth around my shaft and I couldn't help but moan around his member.

He started deep throating me and I did the same. He hummed softly around my member, driving my pleasure. Without much warning, Logie exploded in my mouth, his sweet cum making me hum happily. It was also too much because Logie started to suck incredibly fast and within seconds, I found myself exploding as well.

"I need you," I pulled him into a wet kiss.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered.

He flipped me, and I'm sure he wasn't supposed to use this strength, but tonight was special. He noticed the lube and condoms on the nightstand and he grabbed them, getting himself ready.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Just do it papi," I pushed.

He put some lube on his finger and I felt the coldness twirl around my entrance. Logan moved his finger around before pushing in. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't painful. He pushed in a second finger, and I winced a little. It was when he pushed in three fingers that I hissed a bit.

"Tell me when you're comfortable," he said. "I want this to be great for the two of us."

How caring of him.

"Okay, go," I said.

He did and slowly began to push the fingers in and out, causing me to moan when he began brushing his fingers against my prostate. He took that as a sign and removed his fingers. He lined up with my entrance and pushed in slowly.

I hissed in pain, especially since we hadn't done it in a while. He gave me a second to adjust.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Don't ever stop," I said. "Never."

He smiled and I gave him the okay to move. He pushed in slowly, making sure not to take his eyes off of mine the whole time. This was one of those moments where you truly appreciate a person, someone who you know is going to be there.

You see the love in their eyes and you really see their eyes, in a different prospective. Just staring into those eyes took away and worry, and doubts, and insecurities and I felt beautiful. That's something only the one you love can do to you.

He went slow the whole time, staring at me lovingly, like he envied me. It made me feel special. And as we both rode out our second climaxes, we shared a kiss that expressed those feelings.

At this moment, I truly understand the difference between having sex and making love. Let me tell you that making love is much more pleasureful; you have someone who goes the extra mile to make sure you're satisfied. It's slow, sweet, full of love, and it feels amazing.

Logan pulled out and laid beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed happily.

"I love you Carlos," he broke the silence. "I really mean it."

"I know you do," I said. "I hope you know that I truly do love you too."

"I do," he smiled.

"We're all sticky," I commented.

"I like it though," he kissed my chest. "Let's sleep like this."

"Logie gross!" I laughed.

"What? I can ensure that you're stuck to me…literally," he chuckled. "That way nothing can happen."

"…That's a new way to look at this," I smiled.

We laid there for another minute, my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He slowly moved his fingers through my hair. This was peaceful.  
The moment was broken when one of the babies started crying. It sounded like Ethan this time. Let's just hope that he doesn't wail so loud that Emma wakes up.

"I got him," Logan sighed and got out of bed.

"You're naked and sticky," I reminded him.

"…Oh yeah," he looked down and grabbed a robe.

"Hurry back so we can take a shower," I said.

"Want a round two?" he smirked.

"…Maybe."

He laughed before going to check on the babies. Let me get the water started...

* * *

**It's really hitting hard, there's one chapter left! One! It's hard to say goodbye, but at least there is a sequel.**

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow also follow me on tumblr! Rusherswag4!**

**Question: Who is ready for the last chapter?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**It's that time...the last chapter. Please check out the A/N at the end!**

**Oh Btw, OMFGGGGG LOGAN REPLIED TO ME ON THURSDAY NIGHT AND I SCREAMED! AOGEIAJGIOJARE WHAT IS AIR? HE MADE MY FREAKING NIGHT! AND I STILL WANT TO SEE HIS "HURRCUT"**

**In this chapter...A huge moment...btw, the last song is a slow version, so try to envision it!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It's been 6 months since the twins were born and there have been some good times and some bad times, but everyone is doing great right now. Ethan is just about 11 months and is crawling all over the place now, exploring everywhere his hands and knees will take him. It was a bit crazy at times, but he was so adorable, so it made up for it.

Erika turned a year old just a few days ago, and she can already walk pretty well. She was the flower girl for Jett and Trevor's wedding, making her debut into the world of fame. She's starting off being a flower girl for a celebrity wedding, even if it's her dad's.

The wedding was a huge success. Jett and Trevor shared so many feelings and most of the audience was in tears by the time they kissed…it was a beautiful ceremony. Jett couldn't choose just one of us to be his best man (I think he would've chosen Logan though), so the four of us were groomsmen and whatever order we were in when we walked up the aisle that was just that. I don't think Trevor will be having anymore doubts about Jett really loving him.

I just left from checking on all four of the kids and rejoined the mini party downstairs. It's almost midnight and that means the release of our final album, Hidden Feelings. It's probably the truest album we've ever released and we're really excited about it. It comes out on iTunes in about 5 minutes and we have our small get together going on.

Camille was here, along with Trevor and Jett, Gustavo and Kelly, The Jenns, Jo, Lucy, Jim, Brad (the corndog guy), Steve (that took a bit of convincing, but we were willing to invite him), Mama K, and Katie. We had little party with foods like chips, sweets, corndogs (Brad is the coolest) and some other stuff.

We were playing the new album on the big speakers in the living room and jamming (but not too loud for the kids' sake). We were just sitting around talking, laughing, eating, and connecting through the music. It was a nice time with the people we're closest to.

"Just three minutes!" Camille bounced.

"I need a pre-celebratory corndog," I said.

"This is kind of a bittersweet time period," James said.

"Yeah, the concert later will only make that feeling worse," Lucy warned.

"I don't want it to end," James pouted.

"We had our run James," Logan said. "It's better to end it before we become washed up popstars with kids."

"Yeah, that's true," Jo said.

"I could make sure you stay on top," Katie winked.

"Katie…not now," Kendall sighed.

"You know she really can honey," Mama K reminded him.

"At least I'm still famous," Jett smiled.

"That's it!" James yelled. "I can become a movie star…or a model!"

"James! You're gonna wake the kids," Kendall said.

"That's not a bad idea though. This is Hollywood," Brun Jennifer pointed out.

"See," James smiled. "I can see it now."

He did a pose, causing us all to laugh. He pouted as we laughed at him…it wasn't that he was a bad model, it was just because he was James.

"James, don't worry because you'd be a fine model," Jim said. "And I can be your attorney when you make someone's ovaries explode."

The girls spit out their drinks and us guys burst out laughing. Okay, so maybe there was a bit of alcohol at this party, but we're being responsible.

"Oh, it's time!" I pointed at the clock. "10 seconds!"

We all clouded around the screen and counted down the clock. When it struck midnight, we all cheered. Hidden Feelings was out for sale and would be in retail by the morning! This was great…It was all so fast though.

As we refreshed the homepage and saw our album listed, it all felt so surreal. I mean…5 years, and it seemed to go by just like that. We had some rough spots, and some smooth, but it almost makes me tear up thinking about the fact that after tonight's concert, Big Time Rush was no more…no more studio with Gustavo, no more dance rehearsal with Mr. X, no more concerts, no more Big Time Rush.

I looked over at James, who was actually crying…silently, but it was still crying. Kendall, Logan, and I walked up to him and hugged him for comfort.

"It's okay buddy," I patted his back. "We still have many years to continue on with our lives and make more of a name for ourselves."

"Yeah, this is just the beginning of something new," Kelly said. "You can still visit and we'll always keep in touch."

James nodded, but he still didn't say anything. Gustavo walked up and did the unexpected. He pulled all four of us into a hug, a hug that held all of the true feelings he's had for us. The mean thing was just a front.

"I really am proud of you four," he started. "I can't begin to put it all into the words, but just know that. I'm really going to miss all of this, but it's okay. We can all move on. We've been through a lot together. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you guys, more than you realize, and I want to thank you for all of the dedication. After this concert tonight, this is all over, but I want you four to remember this…you'll always be _my_ dogs."

He sniffled, and I pulled him into another hug.

"We love you too Gustave," I whispered.

"I know we haven't always gotten along," Kendall said. "But I wouldn't trade all of that for nothing in the world."

He smiled and everyone around the room was smiling. This was a beautiful moment.

"So, what time does our flight leave?" Camille changed the subject.

"Flight leaves at 9 AM, I hope you all are ready to go," Gustavo said.

"They are," Logan said. "Thanks for including our friends in this experience."

"Yeah Yeah, just be lucky that I'm GUSTAVO ROCQUE!" He did James' hand thing.

We were grateful. Our final concert was at the Carrier Dome in New York. The concert sold out in just a few hours, which is crazy. We're going to be playing for 33,000 rushers tonight! We're going out strong, and it's amazing.

It took a bit of convincing, but Gustavo agreed to have us flown to New York in a private jet, and all of the friends here tonight are going, so I really do hope they packed. After the concert, we're staying for a few more days because everyone needs a break and then we go from there. The kids have never travelled before, so I hope everything is fine with that.]

I checked my twitter feed, to see that tons of rushers were tweeting all of us about the album. I smiled at some of the things I was getting in.

_ Rusherswag4: Just brought Hidden Feelings on iTunes! Time to listen till the crack of dawn! 3 TheCarlosMitchell 1LoganMitchell JamesDiamond DiamondDrive_

I smiled at the tweet. I love our Rushers.

TheCarlosMitchell: Rusherswag4 That's awesome, thanks for all of the support! Don't tire yourself, but do rock out!

I looked at a few more tweets and responded to a few more Rushers, sharing the tweets with the group.

"You know, this is nice," Kendall started. "Nights like these can never be forgotten."

All of a sudden, we heard a faint cry from upstairs.

"Sounds like Jade," Kendall said. "I got her."

"Yup, more things to add to an unforgettable night," Lucy smiled.

"I really hope she doesn't wake the other babies," James said.

Kendall went to get check on them and happily he got her calm before she woke the others. We finished our little mini party, and hung out some more until about 2 AM, then everyone went home to make sure they had their things packed.

Over the years, I've gotten used to flights and waking up for them. So waking up at 9 was no problem considering most of our flights have been a lot earlier than this one. None of us really had a problem waking up at all. It was a nice little routine.

We got up around 7, showered...made sure the kids were alright. Put Emma in her stroller, while putting Ethan on the floor to let him crawl…ate a quick breakfast…yawned…made sure everything was packed…used the bathroom…kissed a bit, then got in the limo that would transport us to the airport.

By the time we actually reached the limo, Ethan was sleeping, snuggled into my chest.

"Poor guy must have tired himself out crawling," I smiled down at the sleeping boy.

"He's so cute," Kelly cooed.

"Him and Jade could date when they're older…celebrity couppple!" James said.

"…James, they're siblings," Kendall reminded him.

"…Oh yeah," he said. "Now I feel weird."

We all just laughed. I looked at Kendall and saw that he was a bit pale…he looked uncomfortable.

"Ken-dawg, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just felt a short wave of nausea, but it went away," he answered.

"As long as you're sure," I said.

"I am. Don't worry Carlitos, and we're going to rock our concert tonight!"

I nodded and bounced Ethan slightly. We reached the airport with no problem and met the others in the terminal. Even though it was a private jet, we still had to go through security checks.

"Is there anything that anyone needs before we board?" Kendall asked.

Everyone shook their heads and we boarded the plane.

"…4 and a half hour flight, here we come," I said, once seated.

I was happy because there was a baby friendly seat, so all of the babies were good and I didn't have to worry. The problem was that Ethan started crying when we moved away from him…It wasn't a need something cry, it was a terrified cry.

"Sometimes babies can sense things that they won't like," Logan started. "Planes are new to him and he's scared, he just wants comfort."

With that, Logan picked Ethan up and cradled him.

"It's okay, daddy's here," he whispered.

Okay, I have to keek this. I pulled out my phone and started the video.

"WAZZZA, Carlos here on the plane! 4 hour flight to NY, can't wait to see you all! Thanks to everyone who brought the album so far, and I want to share this adorable sight!"

I turned the camera on Logan and Ethan. Logan turned to the camera and smiled.

"Look at the camera, lil E," Logan tapped him.

Ethan looked at the camera and was confused to see himself due to the front camera. He reached out to touch it…then the video ended. I pulled the phone away and it uploaded.

"That was too cute," Blonde Jen commented.

I smiled and we finished settling in before the pilot came on the intercom. We made sure we were all settled before we pulled off. Logan made sure to soothe Ethan through the takeoff, because the poor little guy was terrified.

"So, you guys never said what you plan to do after this," Camille said.

"…Well, as we discussed I'm going to be a flawless model," James smiled.

"I think I want to go to medical school," Logan said. "If that's fine with you and the kids, Carlos."

"I think that's great," I said. "Superhero is out of the picture isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Kendall said. "If it was in the picture, I would've been Spiderman a long time ago. I don't know either…I guess we'll find out in the sequel won't we?"

"…Kendall, let's not break the fourth wall here," James warned.

"Wait…what?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," I laughed, glaring at Kendall.

The conversation died after that, and within minutes Kendall was sleeping…that was a great idea, so I decided to take a nap too. When Logan woke me up, we were landing. Within the hour, we were all checked into the hotel and ready to do something before the concert. We had a whole 4 hours before the soundcheck.

"What should we do today?" I asked, Logie.

"Sleep," Kendall scared the crap out of me…when did he walk in?

"You slept the whole way here," I pointed out.  
"I know…but I want to be completely rested so I can be extra hype tonight!"

I didn't believe that excuse…this guy could run on just coffee for at least two days usually…something is going on.

"Actually, you dogs have a few interviews here today," Gustavo said. "This concert is your last public moments, besides a few post interviews."

Seriously, how many people are going to walk in without me hearing them?

"Interviews…I can deal with that," Kendall said.

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked. "You can literally deal with anything."

"I'm just not up for anything strenuous," Kendall said.

"…like a concert?" I asked.

"Guys! Please just drop it!" Kendall exploded.

…What the hell is wrong with him? I know people have their days, but this is a good day, that was like a mood swing or something. Kendall left the room, leaving Logan and I to stare at each, confused.

Shaking off the situation, we freshened up and got ready for our interviews. The hotel got us two bassinets in our room, since we had space from only having one bed. They were such nice people. We had Mama Knight and Katie watch the kids and we were on our way to our interviews.

As we were on our way, I started thinking about Sydney and how much I missed her right now. Yesterday before the party, we left her with the neighbor across the street and I already miss her a lot.

"I miss Sydney," I told Logie.

"So do I. I wonder If she misses us as much," Logan said.

"Of course she does! She's loyal!"

"True!"

Kendall looked at us, and I locked eyes with him for a second. I saw...pain and helplessness. Something is really going on, and he won't say anything, but he wants to.

"I'm uh, sorry about my outburst earlier," he apologized.

"It's fine Kendall," both of us smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure," he gave a smile.

I know Kendall can be moody, but at least it was when he had a reason. Earlier we were concerned for his well-being and he snapped. Oh well, we need to focus on the concert for now. We went through the few hours we had doing interviews, talking about the future, really getting the chance to open up about the album and everything.

We stopped by the hotel to pick everyone else up and headed to our sound check. Ranel watched the kids backstage so we wouldn't have anything to worry about. The Carrier dome was a huge and amazing; this was going to be such a great show!

As everyone was setting up, we went over our set list and did a few warm-up dances. After we were feeling good about the last performance, we went backstage to get dressed. Around 6:30, we could hear the crowd outside; everyone was piling in and cheering. All of us were in the main room backstage, just hanging out. Our friends were outside in their seats, so it was just Logie, Kendall, James, Kelly, Gustavo, and I. We were all sitting around, listening to the cheers.

"You know, I really am going to miss this," Logan said.

"So am-"

"We know you are James," I laughed.

"I know, but seriously these moments with these fans have been the best," James said.

"Yeah, this is a memory we're going to carry with us forever," Kendall said.

"We have a surprise," Kelly said.

"Which is?"

"We have some guys that are going to record the show, so you can always remember it," Kelly smiled.

"That's so awesome!"

I got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Kelly, you've always been the best," I smiled.

"Well, thanks for that Carlos," Gustavo grumbled.

"You're the best too," I laughed.

"BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!" The crowd cheered.

We all got in our circle to do our mighty ducks quack. It was time…the last concert as Big Time Rush. We lined up. I was first, then Kendall, Logie, then James. We got on the riser and Kendall turned to us.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready," we smiled.

"Let's rock this!" James yelled.

The band started playing Elevate and the crowd cheered. The riser began to rise and I got ready to give this all I had. The crowd came into view, and wow 33,000 beautiful rushers! I scanned the crowd and I couldn't help but smile. Somehow, I found our friends out of the crowd, and blew them a kiss.

"How's it going Rushers!" James yelled into the mic.

Cheers from the crowd.

"We hope you all checked out the album!" Logan said.

"We love all of your beautiful faces!" I said.

"You all know this first one!" Kendall said.

_Elevate a little higher!_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and cel-e-brate_

_Elevate until we fly, yeah_

_Move, move your feet until you levitate, come on let's elevate!_

_James_

_Forget about your day, under the milkyway, I know a place where we can go-o-o_

_Logan_

_No need to be afraid, come on I'll demonstate, take you to outerspace. Here we go, here we go-o!_

_All_

_Woah, woah, if you want to party! _

_Woah, woah, and I know you're down-own-own-own_

_Woah, woah, if you want to party, you want to party!_

_Elevate a little higher!_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and cel-e-brate_

_Elevate until we fly, yeah_

_Move, move your feet until you levitate, come on let's elevate!_

_Me_

_We're floating in the air_

_Look at the view from here_

_Show you a world you never seen before!_

_Kendall_

_We're dancing in the stars_

_No matter where we are_

_Jupiter, Boulevard, Here we go, here we go-o-o!_

_All_

_Woah, woah, if you want to party! _

_Woah, woah, and I know you're down-own-own-own_

_Woah, woah, if you want to party, you want to party!_

_Elevate a little higher!_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and cel-e-brate_

_Elevate until we fly, yeah_

_Move, move your feet until you levitate, come on let's elevate!_

_Logan_

_Don't even hesistate_

_Just let is escalate_

_I wanna see you go woah,woah,woah_

_Kendall_

_Break through the ceiling now_

_It's time to hit the clouds_

_And now we ain't going down!_

_All_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Woah, woah, _

_Woah, woah_

_Elevate a little higher!_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and cel-e-brate_

_Elevate until we fly, yeah_

_Move, move your feet until you levitate, come on let's elevate!_

_Eleva-a-ate! Eleva-a-ate! Eleva-a-ate! Let's let's let's elevate yeah!_

_Elevate!_

Cheers from the crowd. I was just getting warmed up. That was probably the last time we would perform it, the dance gone…okay, let's not think like that. We went through out setlist and it was amazing. We sung some of the new songs, like Hidden Feelings, a song about our two relationships…it was a song really close to my heart.

We sung some old songs, like This is Our Someday, Love Me Love Me, and Worldwide (which included our last set of Worldwide girls). It was truly an amazing concert, and we sung close to twenty songs…this is farewell, it's gotta be big. That's when the moment came…the last song.

"It's about that time, The last song. And I promised myself I wouldn't cry, even though I'm starting to now," Kendall chuckled through the tears beginning to fall.

"The song that brought all of this on, thanks to you guys," I said.

"We wouldn't be here without you!" James sniffled. "Big Time Rush was the best thing to happen to me.

"The first song we've ever recorded…Big Time Rush!" Logan announced.

The crowd cheered louder than I've ever heard. We had the in-ears in and it was still loud. The music started playing, but it was a slower version…a more reachable version. A version that created a connection.

_Oh Oh O-oh Oh_

_Oh Oh O-oh oh_

_Oh oh o-oh oh_

Kendall raised the mic to his mouth and began to sing slowly.

_Make it count_

_Play it straight_

_Don't look back_

_Don't hesistate_

_When you go Big time!_

_James_

_What you want _

_What you feel_

_Never quit and make it real_

_Gotta go big time!_

_O-o-o-oh_

_All_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Kendall_

_Listen to your heart now_

_Hey Hey_

_James_

_Isn't it a rush_

_Hey Hey_

_Logan_

_Finish what you start now_

_O-oh O-oh, o-oh, o-oh_

_All_

_Go shake it up, what you gotta lose_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time!_

_Me_

_Step it up_

_Get in gear_

_Go for broke_

_Make it clear_

_Gotta go big time!_

_He-Heyyyy_

_Logan_

_Make it work_

_Get it right_

_Change the world_

_Overnight!_

_Gotta dream big time!_

_O-oo-o-oo Hey Hey!_

_Kendall_

_Give it all you got now_

_Hey Hey_

_James_

_Isn't it a rush?_

_Hey Hey_

_Me_

_Finish what you start now_

_O-oh, o-oh, o-oh, o-oh_

_All_

_Oh, Go shake it up, what you gotta lose_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time!_

_Look around_

_Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow_

_Look around_

_Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams_

_You and I_

_Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town_

_We can fly_

_Now our feet are off the ground and never look down_

_Welcome to the big time_

_All the pretty people seen walkin' in the sunshine_

_Welcome to the good times_

_James_

_Life will never be the sameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee_

_All_

_Go shake it up, what you gotta lose_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose _

_If you want it all lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time!_

_If you want it all, lay it on the line….._

_It's the only….life you gottttttttttttttt (James held the note)_

_So you have tooooo (I held this one)_

_Live itttttttttt (Logan)_

_Big...(Kendall)_

_All held the note, softly_

_Timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

The crowd was in an uproar! We all grabbed hands and lifted them up. I smiled as I scanned the Rushers once more…the one's that have always been behind us 100 percent. I felt something wet on my face and didn't realize I had started crying.

James was obviously crying and Kendall and Logan were trying to hold it together, but tears were coming to the surface for them to. I looked closer at the crowd, and some of them were crying themselves…

The cheering was still going on, and we all stood there, looking upon this situation for the last time.

"Thank you all for 6 great years!" James said.

The rest of us nodded in agreement and blew kisses to the crowd. We started to leave the stage but Kendall stopped us.

"Wait," he said through the tears. "I have one more announcement."

We all turned to him, confused. We didn't talk about an announcement…please tell me he isn't going solo. James smiled at him and seemed to know what was going on. He walked back and grabbed Kendall's hand. The Rushers were very attentive to Kendall.

What the heck was going on? They seemed to both know, but Logan and I didn't. That smile they shared looked different. But what was the- wait….I think I know what this is. The weirdness…the tiredness…I waited for them to actually say it though.

"Rushers, I'm happy to have been able to share the stage for these years, but I'm happy to announce that we'll have a new addition in December because…I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**First things first, there will be a sequel, but first I want to focus on the ideas you guys gave me...I didn't forget! I also want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and supporting me through this story. You all are the best people and i've made some great friends, so I love you all truly! 3 (That's my heart)**

**Follow me on twitter RusherSwag4 and mention me for a follow also follow me on tumblr! Rusherswag4! I will follow you back! I've made some great friends :D**

**Question: I want you all to leave a honest, detailed review of what you thought please? How was the last chapter? How was this overall? Whose excited for a sequel!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR**


	41. The sequel is up!

**Hey everyone! Just wanted you to know that its up! The sequel, Unbroken Feelings is up! Check it out on my profile and review! I love you all for your kind reviews on this story...I still cant believe its over,but the adventure continues! Check it out!**


End file.
